Finnick & Annie
by Yanuara1996
Summary: Based on the characters from the Hunger Games. This is the story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta and how they met and grew up together. Told mostly from Finnick's perspective, you will learn about his games, his time in the Capitol and his complicated relationships.
1. The Beginning

I remember the first time I saw Annie... we had just moved to a house about a block away from hers because ours had been destroyed by a storm. We lived with my grandfather, who had lived there all his life. I was ten years old. I was playing outside, the house was on the beach and I was building a sand castle, alone.

I remember it was cloudy, and the waves were very strong. I loved the sound they made as they crashed against the walls of a small cliff that stood about 50 yards away. I was finishing a moat around my castle when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, startled because I hadn't heard her before she spoke.

"Can I play with you?" she asked. It was a girl, she looked a bout a year or two younger than me. She was quite small, and pale, which was strange for someone living in District Four. Her hair was black and her eyes were a startling shade of green, though they seemed to turn blue sometimes.

"Of course," I said, motioning forward. "The castle's already done, but I need to finish the moat and then we can decorate it." She just nodded and helped me dig a hole in the sand. We were done ten minutes later and she stood up and walked closer to the water.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting shells. You want to decorate it, right?" she asked without looking at me.

"Oh... right. Well, I'm not very good with that, you can do it," I said. I lay on my back with my arms behind my head and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon, the breeze was getting stronger and the water looked very dark.

"We should probably get back home…um…"

"Annie," she answered as she placed shells on the towers of my castle.

"Right, Annie. I think it's going to rain soon. You don't want to get wet do you?" She shrugged and continued placing shells on the wet sand without looking up at me.

"I don't mind."

"Well, won't your parents be worried about you?" I asked, standing up and dusting the sand off my body.

"Probably not." She answered. I found this odd, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

"Well, I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I don't get back soon, so I'm going to go… but you do what ever you want," I told her, rolling my eyes and starting to walk away.

"Hey!" she called. I turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me your name," she said.

"Finnick Odair."

"We should do this again sometime, Finnick," she said shyly. I laughed softly and rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing," I answered. Annie was not very talkative, and she was younger than me. I'd be laughed at in school if me friend knew I was hanging out with her. We had built one sand castle together; that didn't make us friends!


	2. Jerk

We'd finished moving in two later. I had a room to myself and my parents shared another one. I'd lost a lot of my things in the storm, and most of my clothes had been blown away so my mother had decided to take me to the market to shop. District Four wasn't exactly a rich district, but it wasn't as poor as some of the others. My family did OK, I guess. My father was a very good fisherman, one of the best of the district, so he was able to support our family and my mother was in charge of the house and of cooking. She would also cook for some of my father's friends sometimes and she would take lunch to the harbor and they would pay her for it, which is the money she used to buy me things.

We had gone down to the market just before sunset after my father had arrived. My grandfather had gotten sick and my mom didn't like leaving him alone. There were several clothes stands and shops in the market, scattered amongst the seafood and nets that were so common in the market.

My mother had picked one of the largest one towards the end of the market. It was one of the only that had a fitting room towards the back. It wasn't very big, but at least it gave you some privacy. It had a small stand were an old, wrinkled lady sold jewelry made of shells pearls and other sea gems. To the right was another store. There was a shiny trident on display covered in nets, and the sign above the door read "Cresta's Nets and Fishing Equipment."

We went into the shop and stayed there for a whole hour as my mother picked out shirts and pants for me. She then made me try them all on, which was excruciatingly boring. After what seemed like forever, she finally paid four button-down shirts, a tee shirt, three pairs of pants and some khaki shorts. There wasn't much variety in this district.

"Can we go now, Mother?" I asked, tugging on my mom's arm.

"Mother?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Alright then, Finnick Percival… we can go."

"Don't call me that," I muttered, crossing my arms and glaring at her. She chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair.

"Then don't call me Mother," she answered with a wink. I really didn't like my second name. Percival… but it was my father's name and I had to live with it. My mother was called Marina. She was a beautiful woman; at least that's what everybody said. She reminded me a bit of Annie, because she too was way to pale to be a District Four citizen. Her cheeks were rosy, her hair was dark brown, but it was her eyes that were so startling. They were a bright shade of green, like mine.

That's the only thing I had inherited from my mother though because the rest of my looks resembled my father. I had tanned skin, golden. My hair was a mix of brown and blonde, with a hint orange, making it the color of bronze, especially in the sunlight. Everybody always said that I looked a lot like my parents, and that I was lucky because they were both so good looking. I never paid more attention to it, though. My father was muscular and handsome, even for his age, and I had seen pictures of both of them years ago, and I guess I did kind of look like them, I even had my dad's dimples.

"Before we go home, Finnick, we have to stop in this shop for a second," she told me leading me to "Cresta's Nets and Fishing Equipment," you're father asked me to pick up his trident. He left it here to be repaired.

"His trident? Can I see it? Can I carry it home?" I asked, excitedly. I really looked up to my father and his trident had always fascinated me, but more by how good he was with it. He had promised me that he would start to teach me how to use it when I turned ten, and that was only a few months away.

"Of course you can't carry it," she said, patting my head. My mother was a strange mix of incredibly sweet and unbearably sarcastic, which I loved and hated at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the shop after her. It was dimly lit and very crowded. There was a long counter with held al sorts of fishing tools, and on the other side of the room was a large stack of fishing nets of different sizes and types. In the center of the room was a small table where a man sat crouched over a small metal piece.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cresta," she said, making him look up from the table and at my mom.

"Good evening, Marina," he answered, smiling politely. "You're here for Percy's trident, I assume." My mom nodded. "I'll be right back." Mr. Cresta walked down a hallway behind the table and walked into another room at the right. He was there a few minutes, but I turned to look at the door that had just opened. Standing there with a small bag full of shells was Annie.

She looked at me for a second, and then frowned and looked away. "Jerk," she muttered, but she was loud enough that I could hear her.

"Why? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"This is my father's shop," she said crossly as she made her way to the back of the room. She walked into another room, slipping out of sight and a minute later Mr. Cresta was back with my father's trident.

"Here you go, Marina," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking the weapon from him. It had a long, black shaft with three sharp points on one end.

"Wow, Mom, that look heavy, let me just carry-"

"Don't even try, Finnick," she said, handing me the bag containing my clothes and turning to walk towards the door. I sighed and followed a few steps behind her as we walked back to our house. On the way there I couldn't get Annie out of my head. _"Jerk," _I heard her whisper, over and over again. Like I cared what some stupid girl thought… though for some reason, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about avoiding her. It had been two weeks, and every time I saw her on the beach, I turned back towards my house. I thought she hadn't noticed… but I was wrong.

I had gone to bed thinking about Annie the day of the market, until I finally decided that I really didn't care what she thought and that she was being silly. Next day would be Saturday, and I was going to go to the beach with my best friend Andrew, and I didn't care if she went or not. I decided that ignoring her would be the easiest thing to do.


	3. The Shell Bracelets

I kept true to my word… sort of.

Andrew rode to my house on his bike next morning. We lived further apart now that I had moved, but he was my best friend, and I hadn't seen him in weeks, so the twenty-minute bike ride was worth it.

He knocked on my door at ten, and my mother let him in. I was in the kitchen eating breakfast, but I left everything on the table and rushed to hug him when I saw him. We had been best friends since we were children, and I had really missed him.

"Hi, Finnick! Ready to go?" he asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my house. I laughed and followed him. We raced to the beach and stopped at the edge of the water.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Sure!" I laughed as I pushed him into the water. He fell on his butt and laughed, and then he stood up and pulled me in with him. We laughed until it hurt, and then we sat on the sand for a while and talked a bit. It had been a while since we'd seen each other, and school didn't start for another month so we agreed that we needed to see each other more often. We continued to talk as I buried him in the sand, and I laughed when all I could see was his face.

"Lunch, kids!" yelled my mother from the front porch at noon, and I rushed back towards the house.

"FINNICK!" screamed Andrew as he struggled to get out of the sand. I laughed and doubled back and helped him out, and then we went back home and ate.

When we were nearly done with lunch, the phone rang and my mother picked up. She talked for a while and then came back to the table.

"Andrew, your mother wants you back home when you're done eating," she told us, starting to clean up the table.

"But, Mom! He's just been here three hours!" I whined.

"I know, Finnick, but if he doesn't go home when his mom asks him then she's not going to let him come over anymore, is she?" she asked. I frowned and crossed my arms and Andrew sighed.

"Sorry, Finn," he told me, "I'll try to be back next Saturday. My mother's making me work in the bait shop and I only have Saturdays free." I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled, "See you soon."

Andrew walked out and got on his bike and rode away. And I was left in the kitchen, with my arms crossed while my mother cleaned up the kitchen.

I was very bored after that, I turned on the TV but it was all reruns of the past Hunger Games, and I'd already watched most of them so I turned it off. I went to my backyard and found a stick to throw at trees like my father did with his trident, but the stick wasn't very good so I went back inside.

I went back to the beach after a while, I decided to go swimming for while. I loved swimming, I was also really good at it, I was one of the best in my grade, and it really relaxed me when I was upset. I was halfway down the beach when I spotted her near the water. I saw her blue dress, the one she had worn the day before, and a couple of days earlier. It was pretty worn out, and her hair was wild and tangled.

She was sitting in the hole I had dug up for Andrew earlier, and as I came closer I noticed her legs were all buried.

"How are you going to bury your arms?" I teased, standing a few feet away from her.

"I don't suppose you're going to do it," she said. Her face was fixed on a frown and she refused to look at me. I sighed.

"Annie, we built one sand castle together, we're not even friends, I just played with you once," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Well then why did you say I'd see you again? You were avoiding me, Finnick, I'm not dumb," she snapped.

"I was being polite! And I'm older than you, anyways, and you're a girl so you can't be my best friend because that would be weird." I told her. It was so obvious, why couldn't she understand.

"Well, that's just stupid, you know?" she asked, turning her face towards the water and crossing her arms tightly across her chest. She was starting to annoy me.

"Just go play with your other friends, Annie! I had Andrew over today, and we had a lot of fun because _he's _my best friend." I snapped. She pulled her legs out from the sand and hugged them to her chest. She looked smaller like that. "What did I say now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nothing! If you don't want to be my friend then that's fine! I'm used to it, just leave me alone," she said, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

"You must have some other friends," I said, thinking she was being dramatic.

"They say I'm weird," she whispered bitterly. "Just because I'm quiet… I'm not shy, I just think they're all idiots so I don't need to waste my words with any of them."

"Well maybe they hate you because you say they're all idiots," I told her, shrugging.

"But they are!" she exclaimed. "The kids in my grade are all dumb and the girls are very mean, and they say my seashell bracelets are dumb!" Her eyes watered and a tear slipped her eye and she hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

"Well if you like making them, then don't listen to them," I told her, sitting down in front of her.

"My mother tells me it's a waste of time too, I can only make them here because my mom says that I'm useless around the house and that I'm not going to get anywhere making "ugly bracelets" and my dad says he likes them but he's working all the time!" she whimpered and hid her face between her knees. She was crying now.

I didn't know what to do in that situation. I'd never had a crying ten -year-old girl to comfort before… and I felt very awkward. I felt very bad for her because my mother was not like that at all. She was always so nice, and she let me do the things I liked and she didn't call me useless.

"Can I see your bracelets?" I asked her. She stopped crying for a moment and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

"You really want to see them?" she asked, sniffling. I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "and my mom's birthday is next week, maybe I can get my dad to give me some money and I can buy one from you and that way you can show your mom that it's not useless…" Annie looked at me hopefully, and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Really?" she whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… you can go get them now if you want," I told her. Her face brightened and she stood up.

"I'll be right back," she told me, and then she turned around and ran towards her house.

I waited on the sand for a while, but Annie didn't come back. It had been almost thirty minutes and there was still no sign of her. I sighed and decided to go back home because it was getting dark. I walked the short distance to my house and stood on the porch, taking a last look at the beach but Annie was still nowhere to be seen. I sighed and went inside, wondering what had happened to her.


	4. Prove Her Wrong

I told my dad about the bracelet as soon as he got home and he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I think that's a great idea, Son," he said, "that Cresta girl is very sweet… is she your friend?"

I sighed and rested my head on the table. "It's complicated," I muttered. "Or course it is," whispered my father. HE chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Of course, Finn. Shoot." He said, looking at me curiously.

"Did grandpa ever say you were useless?" I asked, thinking of what Annie had said the day before.

My father frowned and shook his head. "No… my dad was very strict, yes, but that's only because he wanted me to be better… why?"

"It's just… Annie said yesterday that her mother said that she was useless and that she was wasting time with her bracelets," I said. "I think it's dumb because it's just a hobby, and that there's nothing wrong with that. It's like me and swimming, so why would her mother tell her that?"

My dad sighed and looked at me sadly. "Some parents are just like that, Finn…" my dad said, "it's sad, but there's nothing we can do about it. Annie has to know that she's not useless… it sure helps if someone tells her so."

"I did tell her that she wasn't, that's why I want to buy a bracelet for Mom, that way her mom can see that it's not dumb and maybe she'll let Annie make them and won't be mad at her." I explained. At this, my father smiled.

"Well, I think that's very smart," he said, as he handed me a coin.

"Thank you," I said, "I just have to talk to her today because yesterday she went home to get the bracelets and show them to me but I waited a while and she didn't come back. Maybe she forgot."

"Yeah… maybe," he mumbled, but he didn't look very convinced.

When I got up in the morning the first thing I did was go look out the window at the beach. I smiled as I saw the familiar figure of Annie Cresta sitting on the sand in the distance. I ate breakfast and ran to her side, holding the coin my dad had given me.

"Annie!" I yelled, "Dad said yes!"

I was half way down the beach, but she hadn't turned to look at me. I frowned and sat next to her. "I said, Dad said yes!" I tried again, but got no reaction from her. She was staring at the water, playing with the sand absentmindedly, her cheeks were pink and she looked like she had been crying. There was a bunch of seashells scattered around near her feet, but there was not bracelet anywhere.

"Annie I brought the money to buy my mom a present," I told her. "Why didn't you come back, yesterday?" I asked. "Oh, and my dad says that as long as you like what you do, it doesn't-"

"They're gone, Finnick," she whispered, cutting me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"She got rid of them…" her lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. "I had so m-many…. Do you know how many hours I spent making those? She just threw them away and told me to clean up the kitchen and she didn't let me come back here…" The tears were running freely down her cheeks now. "I hate her, Finnick… I hate her so much…" She sobbed heartily into her hands, and I felt really bad for her. I was supposed to ignore Annie Cresta. I would get made fun of if they saw me with her at school, yet there I was, trying to comfort her.

"Hey… it's ok," I said, patting her back awkwardly, "we'll just make new ones… I can keep them at my house, my mom won't destroy them… she's really nice. You can come over sometime… you spend too much time out here at the beach…"

"It's because I don't like being home when my dad's not there," she whispered, barely audible.

"Alright. So let's collect some shells and we can make some more at my house."

It was then that Annie and I became, not only friends, but also business partners. As it turned out, Annie's bracelets were quiet pretty (according to my mother, I wouldn't know about that). With the help of my mom, we made many bracelets and took them to the market. We made a deal with the lady that sold the jewelry near Annie's father's shop and she agreed to sell the bracelets if she got to keep one third of the profit. We agreed of course, because we just made them for fun, and to prove a point to Annie's mother.


	5. Back to School

Unfortunately, summer couldn't last forever… Okay, I'll admit it, Annie wasn't just some stupid ten-year-old girl… she was my friend now. Yes, she was annoying the first day we met… but she was mature for her age, and though I only helped her out at first out of pity, after a while, she grew on me.

I woke up in the morning of my last day of summer before starting school and Annie was already downstairs with my mother and they were both having breakfast.

"Um… good morning?" I asked, confused. "Why are you here so early?"

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No, I'm just wondering…" I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's the last day of summer… so we're going fishing together!"

"We are" I asked.

"Your father's taking you," said my mother. "Eat and go change."

I was pretty excited to go fishing with my father. He took me sometimes, and I was OK at it, not nearly as good as my father. He said I'd get better with time though. I was really happy to take Annie along. My father and I really loved the sea. I was a great swimmer because my father taught me to swim, but Annie's family made nets and sold fishing equipment… no swimming or proximity to water necessary.

Once I had eaten and changed, Annie and I made our way to the dock were my father's fishing boat was tied up. He was already inside, shifting around some stuff, waiting for us.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking us?" I asked as I hopped into the boat and then helped Annie in.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise!" he said, chuckling. "I thought Annie would like to come with us this time."

"I really do, Mr. Odair, thank you for bringing me along," she added.

"No problem, Dear."

We had a great time that day. It turned out Annie was a terrible fisher… She didn't catch a single fish. She did catch an old boot though… but that one didn't count because it was inside the boat… So, after she had accepted the fact that if we depended on her for food we would all starve, she decided to just sit and watch, and pass us the bait when we asked for it.

We were out at sea for hours, just the three of us, talking and fishing, it was really wonderful. Annie looked really happy, though she wasn't really doing anything productive. At noon, my father steered the boat back to shore, where my mother was waiting for us. She was holding my father's lunch, like she did everyday, and she took us back home were food was waiting on the table.

"How was the fishing?" she asked.

"Amazing," I said with a mouth full of rice.

"Finnick, manners," said my mother, sternly. I rolled my eyes and swallowed.

"Annie can't catch a fish to save her life," I said and laughed. My mother glared at me and shook her head.

"It's fine, Mrs. Odair… nobody can't be good at everything… Finnick can't tie a knot to save _his _life, so…"

"What? That's not true!" I said indignantly.

"Finnick, I had to retie every knot you made on the bracelets," she said, shrugging. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Manners, Finnick!" said my mother exasperated. Annie laughed at me, which made me smile. Annie was often very serious, and she looked a lot nicer when she smiled, I liked seeing her happy, she was like family to me.

"Come on, Finn, we need to go get our money from Mira before she closes the shop for lunch." She said, tugging on my arm. I stood up and hugged my mother and thanked her for lunch and then Annie and I walked out of the house.

The market was about ten minutes away, walking, and Annie didn't have a bicycle, so we couldn't ride there, but it wasn't too bad, my mom had given us both hats because the sun was really strong, but I really didn't mind.

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow…" she said sadly.

"Yeah, you're not the only one that hates it," I sighed. I liked seeing my friends, but classes were just so boring!"

"Yeah… I've just had so much fun with you this past month… I don't want it to end. You're my only friend, Finn…" she said. That made me really sad, because I had other friends, whom I would start to see back at school. Annie and I were in separate grades so we wouldn't be able to spend so much time together. Things would change a lot; I probably wasn't going to have time to help with her bracelets anymore. I worried about what would happen to her, she was very attached to me.

"Yeah… look, Annie. We aren't going to be able to see each other all the time… and we're not even in the same grade, and… well, maybe… maybe you can help your dad in his shop after school so that you don't have to be with your mother… " I said, hopefully.

"Finnick… I know you worry about what your friends think about me. …When Andrew came over the other day, you said I was nobody… just a neighbor." I had forgotten about that.

"You _are _my neighbor," I said casually.

"Am I only _just _that? You're my friend!" she said, frowning.

"Annie…" I sighed. "That's not it…"

"At least, I thought you were…" she said and walked ahead of me. "I'll drop off your part of the money later."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "That's alright… I only wanted to help you out, you can keep it…" but she was too far away too hear me.


	6. Tiny Metal Trident

We didn't speak much after that day. I found a small bag with coins on my front porch the next morning that contained my half of the winnings. I didn't need that money, I felt bad about keeping it… and about Annie, so I asked my mom to buy her a nice dress with it, since all her clothes seemed to be tattered hand-me-downs from her older sister, and then I left for school.

School wasn't that far away, and the trip was faster if I took my bike, but I walked there that day, hoping I'd run into Annie and get the chance to apologize, but I didn't. I tried the same thing after school ended, but I was unsuccessful. I looked at the beach every couple minutes, hoping she'd be there, when I was at home, but she never appeared, so after a couple days, I gave up. It wasn't until my birthday, two months later, that I saw her.

I had woken up early that morning, because I was so excited. I was finally turning eleven, and my dad promised he would teach me how to use his trident. I ran downstairs that morning and found my mom cooking a special birthday breakfast for me. She hugged me and ruffled my hair and kissed me about fifty times before she let me go.

"Mom! I'm too old for that!" I said, rubbing my cheeks.

"Not in my eyes, honey," she said, smiling sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Mothers. "Your dad left early this morning, but he told me to tell you that when he comes back in the afternoon, you will get your first trident lessons."

"Really? Today?" I asked, jumping up and down. "Yes! Wait until Andrew hears about this!"

"Yes. I'm going to bake you a cake, and you can have three friends over, alright?"

"Ok, thanks Mom," I said, and hugged her. I ate and then picked up my bag and left for school. That's when I saw her. I guess she tried to hide behind a tree on the side of the path, but I saw her first. She was wearing a light blue dress, the one my mom had bought her with "my" money. She had taken it to Mr. Cresta and told him to give it to her. I really didn't care if she knew whom it was from.

"Annie, wait up!" I yelled. She stopped on her tracks and turn around to look at me.

"What do you want, Finnick?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, but you've been avoiding me…" I said, frowning.

"I haven't been avoiding you… we're just not in the same grade, and I have other friends, and I'm working at my dad's shop after school, you know, so I don't have much time to fool around…" she said and shrugged. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry, Annie. You are my friend, really… I'm sorry about what I said.

"I'm not mad at you, Finnick," she said with a small shrug, "I'm mad at myself for believing you would ever be my friend…" she sighed dramatically and turned away from me and kept walking.

"Could you be more melodramatic?" I asked. "Annie, it's my birthday today and my mother said I could have three friends over. I want you to come because you are my friend." I emphasized the last word, just to make sure she understood.

"I don't know, Finnick… I have to work today," she said and walked away.

Annie didn't show up that day, but I invited Sam, Eric and Andrew over. My mom made my cake and my friends watched as my father taught me how to use his trident, and they even got to try it once. WE had a lot of fun together, and they all got me really nice presents, but I kept wishing Annie were there.

I was about to go to bed that night, but I heard a knock on the door. My parents were in their room so they hadn't heard it, but I was downstairs getting a glass of water. I walked towards the door and opened it, but there was nobody outside. I thought I had just heard something, but there was a small box sitting out side on the porch. I picked it up and brought it inside before opening it.

It had my name written on it, so I unwrapped it. Inside was a small card that read "Happy Birthday" and inside a small box was a black string with a small metal trident hanging from it. I took it out of the box and looked at it closely. There was no name on the card, or the box, so I had no idea who had given it to me… until I looked at the knot of course. The string had a small, intricate knot, joining both ends and I only knew one person who used that knot. Annie.


	7. Reaped

I never talked to Annie about my present. I never even knew for sure it was from her, though I was pretty certain. We stayed the same though, we didn't talk or hang out anymore, I had decided to stop insisting. If Annie didn't want to be my friend anymore, she wouldn't be. I caught a glimpse of her once in a while, at school, at the market, and after a while, at the beach. She was always alone, never with friends. Sometimes I saw her crying, but there was nothing I could do. I was slightly comforted by the idea that she had given me that necklace, though… it meant she didn't hate me _that_ much.

Months went by and not much changed. I had many friends at school and Annie had none. I had stopped trying to talk to her, and I was pretty sure that our friendship had expired at the end of the summer, but I never took off my birthday present, not only was it awesome, it gave me some hope.

Reaping Day was nearing and there were nasty rumors about the arena spreading all over school. This type of thing usually happened, but this year's seemed bloodier and more cynical than usual. Kids talked about poisonous water and carnivorous plants. They said that there were bigger, meaner mutts this year and that they all had to fight on a tiny platform over a lava pit, which I knew was ridiculous. District Four had a decent amount of volunteers. It didn't happen every year, but it wasn't that strange that some kids wanted to go. Victors weren't so strange either. We were considered "careers." We weren't the poorest District, so we were mostly well fed, and we were good at catching seafood to survive. Most of us were also pretty good with weapons, and many of us were very fit from swimming and fishing. No one was too eager to volunteer this year, though.

This was my last year before I got put in the reaping bowls. Names got put in when a child turned twelve. Some kids were eager to go in the games, many considered it an honor to win for your district, but most of us were just afraid of dying.

I had a few friends that would be eligible this year. Andrew, Robert and Sam had all turned twelve recently. I was the youngest of my friends, so I was still a couple months away from my birthday, but they weren't so lucky.

I was kind of nervous for them, though I knew that the chances of them getting picked were very slim. Your name entered the Reaping Bowl once every year since the moment you turn twelve. You can get tesserae, which is extra food for your family, but it requires putting your name in the bowl once more, each time. Some kids had way more chances of getting picked than Andrew and Sam, whose families were pretty wealthy, and it was their first year anyway.

"Mom, you don't think they'll get picked, do you?" I asked, as we walked to the town plaza, were the reaping took place.

"No, Finn… the odds aren't very high," she reassured me, holding my hand in hers. She kissed my head and led me to the front of the crowd who stood behind the roped area were the possible tributes stood. I spotted Eric across the crowd, with his mother, and Annie was a couple feet away from where we stood. I saw her father, and I saw her mother for the first time. She looked like a very strict woman. Her face was pale, like Annie's, and her hair was black starting to gray. It was pulled back into a tight bun. Annie stood next to his father and held his hand. His father, who was usually smiling happily, had a grim look on his face. His older daughter, Pearl, was fourteen and was standing with her age group, waiting for any name but hers to be pulled out of the bowl.

The citizens of District Four continued to flood into the plaza, until it was full and they had to stand in the surrounding streets, watching huge TV screens. Attendance was mandatory, so the place was extremely crowded. After about an hour of shoving and trying to get a goo spot, the people finally settled and our escort, Gertie, took the stage. She was tall and thin. Disgustingly skinny, but that seemed to be considered glamorous in the Capitol. She always wore her strange Capitol fashion. Her thin frame was draped with a metallic, purple fabric that exposed most of her back and her cleavage. She wore huge, black shoes that seemed to have bricks attached at the bottom. I wondered how she could possibly walk with those. Her face was covered in makeup, and it made it her look paler than Annie. Her cheeks were pink, which I found funny because she looked too sick to be blushing. Her hair was short and dyed to match her purple dress and lipstick.

She tapped the microphone lightly with her claw-like nails, making a high-pitched sound that pierced my ears. "Is it, on?" she asked. Her accent was thick; the Capitol people spoke really funny. "All right, good," she spoke into the microphone. "Let's get this over with."

She pressed a button on a small remote in her hand and the huge screen behind her lit up. A video started playing; the same video we saw every year. It explained how after a huge civil war, Panem was constructed, and how the districts rebelled against the Capitol. The Capitol, to make sure the treason never happened again, created the Hunger Games. Each year, a young man and woman, from the ages of twelve to eighteen, were chosen randomly to be taken to the Capitol, were they would be put in an arena to fight to the death until just one remained. The winner was bathed in prizes and glory… for killing.

After the video ended, Gertie walked back towards the microphone, which stood between two tables, each of them containing a reaping bowl. "Let's start with the girls," she said. She walked towards the bowl on the right side and stuck her hand deep into the bowl, grabbing a paper slip from the very bottom. She walked back to the microphone and opened up the piece of paper.

"Coral Smith," she read. She tossed the paper on the floor and scanned the crowd for Coral. In the seventeen-year-old section, a tall, strong looking girl tried to make her way to the stage. She reached the stairs and Gertie took her hand and took her to the front of the stage. Coral waved at the crowd, some people clapped, others didn't, but Coral didn't seem scared. It looked she was pleased to represent District Four in the games.

"Alright then… now to the boys." She seemed bored as she walked towards the table on the right. She plucked a paper from the top of the bowl and made her way to the microphone once again, were Coral stood waiting. She read the slip of paper and then spoke into the microphone. "Andrew Daud."

"No!" shrieked Andrew's mother from the other side of the crowd. I stared in shock and he made his way to the stage, trembling. He tripped on the third step and got back on, then made his way towards the center were Gertie and Coral stood. He looked pale and frightened, and he looked very small and frail, standing next to Coral, who had lost some of the confidence she had had at the beginning. _It's fine… there will be a volunteer, _I though…

"Are there any volunteers?" asked Gertie. She scanned the crowd, but nobody made a sound. _Come on… you fight yourselves every year to get killed… _but nobody moved.

"Well, I guess that's a no… Let's have a round of applause for our District Four tributes!" she said, as enthusiastically as she could manage, which wasn't very much. There was some half-hearted clapping from the crowd, but even though our District had a fair amount of tributes, we all knew the chances of survival weren't very high for an twelve year old.

I hadn't said a single word during the entire scene, but I felt something warm on my neck and when I reached up with my hand to wipe it off, I realized it was a tear. That's when I started sobbing. My mother hugged my tightly and I cried into her chest.

"Come on, Finnick, let's go," she whispered. The crowd was beginning to disperse. Everybody returned to their normal lives, while I was miserable. Andrews mother was being dragged away by two men. She was sobbing hysterically, and tried to go after her son, but he had already left with Gertie and Coral to the Main Building of the plaza where his closest friends and family would get a chance to say goodbye.

"I… I w-want to say g-goodbye," I said, sniffling.

"Are you sure, Sweetie?" she asked. I nodded.

We made our way toward the building were we were told to wait.

"Who are you?" asked a man behind the main desk.

"I'm his best f-friend…" I told him. He nodded and showed us the way to the room were he was waiting. We were told his mother was in there with him so we'd need to wait for her to come out.

I sat on a chair for five minutes and then finally two peacekeepers dragged out his mother. She wasn't screaming or crying anymore, she just looked… dead. She wouldn't walk, and her face was pale and expressionless. Her eyes were red and tears continued to stream down her face. The two peacekeepers carried her away, and my mother told me to go inside.

I walked into the room. It was very luxurious. There was a soft carpet covering the entire floor, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the back of the room there was a large, fancy couch where Andrew sat. He was curled up against a side, hugging his knees to his chest, crying. I walked to his side and sat on the couch next to him.

"Andrew," I whispered. He looked up at me startled. His face was red, and so were his eyes. He had curly, blonde hair, and bight blue yes. He hugged me tightly and kept crying, and I couldn't help myself from crying as well.

"I d-don't want to d-die, Finnick!" he sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"I know… Andrew, maybe you can win…" I lied. We all knew that wasn't possible. Andrew had never been the greatest fighter, he wasn't particularly fast, or strong… and I didn't think his huge heart was going to help him kill people in order to survive.

"You know I can't," he whispered. "Finnick, you are my best friend, I'm going to miss you so much…" He covered his face with his hands and whimpered. His small body shook with his silent sobs. He looked so weak then, I couldn't imagine him in arena… being hunted down, starving… dead.

"Y-you're my best friend too!" and then we just hugged, because I didn't know what else to say… that I'd never forget him? We both knew that he was going to die, but it felt wrong to say it… though nothing was impossible…

The door swung open and a peacekeeper walked in.

"Time to go, kid," he said. I held on to Andrew and kissed him forehead, like my mother did to me when I needed to be comforted. Then I got up and walked out of the room, and I didn't look back.


	8. Friends Again

My mother was waiting for me out side, and she hugged me tightly when I came back out. "I'm so sorry, Love," she whispered. "Let's go back home."

My father was waiting for us outside the building, and he picked me up and carried me as we walked back home. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and sniffled, trying to calm down. By the time we got back home, I was asleep, and my father took me upstairs to my room and tucked me in.

I woke up hours later in my bed. I was lying on my side, and when I tried to turn over, I felt something next to me. I sat up, alarmed, and saw Annie sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Annie?" I asked, confused.

"Hey, Finn…" she whispered. She was looking at me sadly, almost pitifully.

"What… are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," she said. I smiled half-heartedly.

"I thought you hated me…" I said. She rolled her eyes at me, but then smiled and took my trident charm, which still hung from my neck.

"Nice… who gave it to you?" she asked with an impish grin.

"_You_ did," I said, and smiled.

"I thought you hadn't figured it out…"

"Of course I did, Annie," I said, "I watched you making knots for a whole month."

She sighed. "Finnick, I don't hate you… I just avoided you, because… I couldn't believe you would be friends with me! You're popular, and sweet and your family is perfect… and I am… me."

I looked at the ground in shame. "Honestly… I never thought I'd be friends with you either… my friends would make fun of me… but I don't care anymore… Andrew was my best friend, and everybody knows that… yet you're the only one here making sure I'm all right."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be," she teased, but then her face turned serious. "You were there for me before… even if you didn't know how much you were helping me." I smiled and hugged her, but I quickly pulled back because it was awkward.

"So… how are things with your mother?" I asked. I hadn't talked to her in a while so I wondered if things had gotten better between them.

"Same as always," she sighed. "She tried to take the money from my bracelets the other day but my father took it away and gave it back to me. I hid it somewhere safe."

"I wish I could adopt you," I whispered and smiled. "I bet my mom would love you, and you'd be my sister!"

"But I'd have to put up with you every day!" she teased. "And I love my dad too much."

"Yeah, he's cool… oh, guess what my dad gave me for my birthday?"

"He taught you to use his trident?" she guessed. I nodded and told her about how awesome it was and how my dad had told me that I was a natural. We continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon, catching up after months of no speaking. I hadn't realized how much I missed Annie. I felt like I could talk more freely to her than to any of my other friends, except maybe Andrew…

School was cancelled the next week because the heavy rains had flooded it, which was very convenient also, because the first week of the games was the most exiting one, and many people wanted to watch it. I kind of wished we had school, because I didn't want to stay home, with nothing to do except watch TV. I think Annie knew that, because she visited me every day, and we spent most of our time outside, on the beach.

We did watch the games a couple times, but Annie cried every time someone died, and I wasn't really too fond of the slaughter. I just watched to make sure that Andrew was still alive. He had made it through the bloodbath, and had stolen some supplies form another tribute, and taken them to his hiding place. He hadn't come out in three days, and I knew he would have to come out soon because his food supply was running low.

We sat together on the couch, staring at the TV set. Nothing very interesting was happening. A blonde girl from District Ten set up a trap and caught a rabbit, which then got stolen from a small District Five tribute as the girl lit a fire. A career got a parachute with some medicine for a cut, and a boy from District Twelve leaned against a tree, nearly starved. I sensed his death would come soon.

Suddenly, the cameras changed, and they showed a part of the jungle where two tributes walked side by side, both of them holding spears. The boy, Mason, was large and muscular. I remembered him from the interviews; he was from District Two, like the girl besides him, Mina. She was shorter than him, but she was strong and muscular as well. Both of them were obviously careers who had been training for the games since they were children.

I thought I recognized that part of the jungle, I'd seen it before. And then I remembered, Andrew had run through that exact same place when he was desperately looking for a place to hide after he stole food from a career.

"Oh no…" I whispered. Annie looked at me worried.

"What?" she asked.

"Andrew's cave… it's just behind those trees…"

"Oh… well, maybe he's really well hidden," she reassured me. I nodded and stared at the TV, willing them both to turn around and walk somewhere else, but their path was set in the same direction… towards my best friend. I noticed my hands were shaking slightly, so I clenched my hands into fists and tried to take deep breaths.

The camera changed again and showed the cave where Andrew hid. The image moved closer and I saw a blue eye peeking from behind a branch that he had used to hide his cave opening.8ik

"No, no, no…" I whispered. "Run, Andrew…" Annie looked at me and sighed. Then, the two tributes entered the clearing were Andrew hid; there was no chance of getting away now. Annie held my hand in both of hers and I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

The two careers were looking around, poking bushes and looking up trees, as if they could smell his scent. The girl bent over and looked around on her knees, she was dangerously close his cave. Andrew had covered the opening through which he got in and out with a tree branch, it was not obvious from a distance, but Mina seemed very suspicious. Suddenly, she grabbed the branch that covered the opening and moved it out of the way. She had seen him.

I clutched Annie's hand tightly, and my lip started to quiver. This was it I knew it. Andrew had no escape. They were two against one, and Andrew was weak from lack of food and water. The tears slipped down my cheeks, and Annie tried to comfort me, unsuccessfully...

Mason walked towards the cave and got on his knees as well. "Hey there kid... Come out and play..."

I had never hated anyone so much in his life. Wasn't it enough that they were going to kill him? Did they need to humiliate him as well?

Andrew stayed curled up, far from the opening, shaking, but his face didn't show the fear I knew he felt. He wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing him beg. "Just get it over with," he whispered bitterly.

"As you wish," said Mason, smirking. He pulled him out of the cave by the shirt. He held Andrew up with a single arm. Andrew kicked and struggled, with all his might, but Mason didn't even flinch when he kicked him. Mina picked up her spear and smiled at Andrew.

"Don't worry, kid, you get to go back home now." And then it was over. She drove her spear into his stomach with so much force that it came out on the other side. Andrew's eyes widened as he saw the blood gush out of his abdomen. The career dropped him on the ground and wiped the blood off his hands, and then they were both gone. Andrew lay on the ground, his body coated in blood, and his eyes slowly closed. Then the canon went off.

"No!" I cried. I stared at the TV screen and watched as they picked Andrew's bloody body from the ground with a large metal claw that took him into a hovercraft. I watched until I couldn't see through my tears and my body shook with sobs.

Annie kneeled on the couch next to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. I sobbed until my throat felt dry and there weren't any tears left to cry. Instead I held onto Annie and sniffled until my breathing was back to normal. I pulled away from her arms and looked at her. I hadn't noticed, but she had been crying too.

"I'm so sorry, Finnick," she whispered. I simply nodded. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked.

"I want to sleep," I said. I wasn't really tired, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. There wasn't anything else I wanted to do. I just wanted to do nothing, and I wished I could turn my brain off for a few hours. I wanted the image of Mina driving her spear through Andrew's abdomen to leave my head. I didn't want to think, at all.

"Let's get you to your room," whispered Annie. She took a shaky breath and stood from the couch and then held my hand. She led me to my room and she made me lay down and pulled the covers over me.

"Thanks…" I whispered, and closed my eyes. She ran her fingers through my hair soothingly. I closed my eyes and relaxed. She continued to caress my hair for a while, and then I guess she thought I fell asleep because she stood up from the bed. "Don't leave me alone," I whispered, and she sat back down. Then I fell asleep.


	9. Summer

I didn't come out of my room much, after Andrew's death. I didn't watch the rest of the games, and I didn't even know who had won until I returned to school and everybody talked about it.

My friends pat me on the back and told me they were sorry and then they went back to their playing. I told everybody I was fine, I didn't want them to know how much I really hurt, because then they would just pity me. They didn't really care.

The day I got back to school I looked for Annie in recess. She sat alone in a corner reading. I waved at her, but she didn't see me so I went over there.

"Hey," I said and slid down the wall to sit next to her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Hey… how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," I shrugged.

"How are you _really _doing?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've been better," I nodded and put her book away.

"I'm really sorry this happened… You don't have to pretend to be ok, Finnick, he was your best friend."

"I know… but nobody else is this upset… it's like they don't even care!" I whined.

"They're used to it. If it hadn't been Andrew, if it had been somebody you don't know… would you be upset?" she asked.

"I… no, I guess not…" I answered.

"They kill two of us every year, it's very normal… It's wrong… but this is just how it is. Nobody can change it."

"It's not fair! How come the Capitol children never participate in the games? They should! I bet if it was their children dying they'd do something a bout it!" I protested, raising my voice. Annie put her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Lower your voice, Finnick! They'll hear you!"

"Fine!" I groaned.

"Look, I know you're upset, but you know what they do to people who speak bad about the Capitol… please, just be careful, Finn."

"Alright… sorry," I whispered.

"I just worry about you, ok?" she asked, and I could really see concern in her eyes. She really cared about me. Annie was a real friend.

"Alright… Hey, Annie, do you want to go to the beach later? I can help you collect some shells…"

"Sure, Finn," she smiled, and then the bell rang. "I have to go. See you after school."

I saw her after school that day, and the day after, and the day after that as well. For a whole month before school ended, we hung out every day. I kept helping her with the bracelets, which had become pretty popular around the market. Sometimes I would go with her to her father's shop and help him out, other times she would come home with me and we would help our mother cook. She was quite fond of Annie, and so was my father.

We spent all summer together. The time I didn't spend practicing with my trident, I spent with her. We went to the beach a lot, though she always stayed at the edge because she didn't know how to swim, she wouldn't let me teach her either.

When school started again, nothing changed. I had stopped caring about everybody else's opinion a while ago. Annie was my best friend, even if she was a year younger, and a bit shy, and had no other friends. I couldn't care less.


	10. Three Years Later

It had been almost three years since Andrew had passed away. It had happened such a long time ago, but I still remembered his death vividly. I had been having nightmares about it constantly, but maybe it was just because the reaping was just one month away.

I always got nervous before the reapings, though I knew I might probably stand a chance when I got older, I was still too young for it. The youngest victor ever had been sixteen years old, but usually it was the eighteen-year-old careers that won.

I had been thinking about Andrew lately as well because I remember the games the year he was reaped. There had been some nasty rumors about the arena, and everybody had gotten so scared that nobody had volunteered that year. The atmosphere this year was similar to that one three years ago, and I really doubted there would be many people willing to step up.

I was fourteen years old now, and I had changed quite a lot in three years. I was taller now, the size of my father, who was 5'10". My skin was tanned, from spending so much time in the sun, fishing with my father, using my trident, or swimming. My hair was longer, it was wavy and it had turned a bronze-like color, Annie said it was very soft and pretty and that it made me look like a doll. She loved to tease me about my looks.

According to a lot of people, I was very good looking. I had strong arms, and defined abs, from all the exercise I did, and I had my father's face, but my mother's eyes, which apparently was a great combination. I had never given much thought to my appearance until this year. It had been this year that girls had started flirting with me, which I had to admit, was kind of fun at first, but sometimes it got annoying.

Because I was in high school now and Annie was in middle school (she was thirteen years old) I had had to find other friends. I still saw her every day after school, but during class, I hung out with Robert, Sam, Eric, and the rest of the boys who I used to be close with. They did find it very odd that Annie and I were friends. Which used to worry me immensely year before, but everybody was used to that now.

"Hey, Finn," said Annie without looking up from the net she was weaving. She had started to help her father make them, but she found the shop very small and uncomfortable so she always made them out at sea. Annie had changed a lot as well. She was taller as well, but still shorter than me. Her hair was longer now, but still the same dark color. She always kept it well combed, which made her look a lot nicer. Her eyes hadn't changed at all, they were bright and green and startling. She was also starting to look like some of the girls in my grade, more grown-up, prettier.

"Hey, Anne," I said and sat down next to her. I placed the bucket of fish I had been carrying, on the sand, and sat down. My father made me gut and clean the fish sometimes, which Annie found disgusting… so I loved doing it.

"Ew Finnick, get away, you smell!" she whined.

"It's the fish!" I protested.

"If you say so…" She continued to tie intricate knots, but she chuckled. She loved teasing me as well.

"Oh, by the way, Mona told me to tell you that she needed to talk to you, and that she really missed you and that she was sorry." Annie rolled her eyes as she spoke the last part. "How did you ever even like her?"

"She's pretty," I shrugged, "and she was very funny at first."

"Yeah… and then you discover she's a maniac. Honestly, Finnick, if your girlfriends are going to use me as a messenger than at least start dating people that I can tolerate."

A couple months before, I had dated a girl called Mona. She was very pretty, and funny, and smart, but about a week after we started dating, she got ridiculously jealous because other girls kept talking to me, and she totally freaked out on them. She called me every hour to make sure I wasn't talking to anybody else. I broke up with her because she was jealous of Annie, and she believed I liked her instead, which was ridiculous because Annie was just my friend, but she wanted me to stop hanging out with her. I was not going to do that, obviously, so I told her she was crazy and that we were over.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll have you approve my dates beforehand, how does that sound?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her.

"Very good, actually." She said.

We sat together for a while, with no need for much talking, both of us concentrated on our tasks, and then my mother called us in for dinner. Annie always came over for dinner. She spent most of her time in our house because she and her mother got along terribly. My mother, on the other hand, treated her as her own, so Annie loved her instead.

"Do you know what you're going to wear for the reaping, yet?" my mother asked as we sat down at the table.

"Not really," answered Annie. "I don't have anything to wear. I think I might have to go to the market this weekend and pick something up."

"Yeah," sighed my mother, "I have to get something for Finnick as well because he stained his shirt." She glared at me and Annie shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, we can go together and you can help me pick a dress. I'll help pick something for Finny too. Better make it black though, just in case."

"It was an accident!" I grumbled.

They both laughed and chattered happily. I think my mother was happy for some feminine company since she lived with two men, and Annie was just happy to have a mother; a good mother, that didn't put her down and who loved her.


	11. The Hunger Games

The day had finally arrived. It was reaping day. Two tributes from District Four would be sent to an arena to be slaughtered for the entertainment of the Capitol citizens.

I hated reapings. Not only did they bring back bad memories… they were boring, and the sun was very strong, which really sucked when we were crowded in a plaza at noon. I also hated to see the families suffer. I still remembered Andrew's mother when he had been picked three years before. She died a couple months after Andrew had been killed. She had gotten very sick; she wouldn't eat, or go out at all, and the doctor said that she had no energy to fight disease… so she passed away.

"Hey, Finn, looking good," whispered a girl passing by. She was in my grade, I believe, and was followed by a group of her giggling friends.

"Yes, Finn… looking amazing. Oh, Finn, just kiss me, please I beg!" mocked Annie, who had walked up to me after she had checked in with the peacekeepers. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Well, in all seriousness, _you _look very nice," I said. She was wearing a light blue dress my mother had helped her pick. It had no sleeves, and it was tied at the waist with a thin, silver ribbon. She wore her hair down, but kept it out of her face with a thin headband that matched her dress.

"You think so?" she asked, blushing deeply.

"I do," I smiled. "Now, go with your age group, Gertie's coming."

"Alright," she said. "See you after the reaping?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck, Annie," I whispered. I really doubted she would be picked, but I had doubted Andrew would get chosen with a single slip of paper in that bowl, and the opposite had happened. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"You too, Finn." Then she turned around and went to the other side of the roped area, where the other thirteen-year-old girls stood.

Gertie finally made it to the front of the stage, which seemed a miracle considering the shoes she was wearing. They were tall stilettos that somehow managed not to snap under her weight, which was not much at all.

Gertie hadn't changed very much, she was still tall, thin, and boring. Her clothes were just as crazy as it was every year, and her hair was dyed a bright orange color now. She wore yellow dress, it was short, and had a lot of tulle. Her neck and arms were covered in jewelry, and her makeup made her look sickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the reaping for the 64th annual Hunger Games," she spoke into the microphone, with the same monotone voice as always. "Now, the video. Enjoy."

She pressed the button and the movie started playing. It was the same they showed every year about the rebellion and the reason the Hunger Games were created. I knew the words by heart. If we were going to be forced to watch that thing every year, then some variety would have been appreciated.

When she was done, she made her way to the bowl containing the girl's names. She plucked a slip of paper out of the huge mound of slips and opened it up. She made her way to the microphone and read the name. "Serena Philips."

Immediately, a girl emerged from the crowd. She was tall, maybe my size, and she looked very strong. She was a career, I recognized her from school. She spent all of her time training and learning survival skills; she had a great chance of winning.

Serena Phillips got onstage and shook hands with Gertie, who then cleaned her hands on her dress. She walked to the bowl of the boys and she dug around for a while. Finally she picked a slip and took it back to the center of the stage, where she opened it and read it to us.

"Finnick Odair."


	12. Now, I Go to Die

I heard my name being called, but I didn't react… I kept telling myself that I should move, that I needed to go up to stage, but my body stayed put. I hadn't realized I was shaking, so I clenched my fists and tried to take deep breaths.

"Finnick Odair? Where are you?" asked Gertie, scanning the crowd. Everybody seemed to be staring at me, they all whispered and talked, but their voices seemed like a low mumbling in my head. Then somebody shoved me. I turned around and saw Robert, who had his hand on my back.

"Go on, Finnick… Good luck, man."

I took two deep breaths and stepped forward. I made my way towards the stage and tried to hide my fear as best as I could. The entire country was watching, and I didn't want them to think I was scared. I stood at the front of the stage and stared at the crowd blankly. I saw my mother crying, hugging my father. He looked at me, and he seemed to be crying as well. Then my eyes shifted and I spotted Annie in the crowd. While everybody around her moved and whispered, she stood still and stared at me. Her face was void of emotion, she just watched me.

"Finnick," snapped Gertie, "I said, shake hands," she said. I looked at her and then at Serena, and I took her hand. She gripped mine tightly, and I could feel they were sweaty. Was she… nervous?

"Alright, alright. All back to your business," she addressed the crowd. "Time to go, you two."

She put a hand on each of our shoulder and steered us to the rooms were we would wait to say our goodbyes. I looked around and realized that it was the same one where I had been three years before. Seems like the tables had turned. A couple minutes later, my mother burst through the door. She ran towards me and hugged me tightly. She was crying, but I could see she was trying to stay strong for my sake.

"Finnick…" she whispered, defeated. "My baby… n-no…"

"It's alright, Mom…" I whispered, "I love you." My voice was calm, I should have been crying, and I felt like crying, but the tears just wouldn't come.

My father, who had been watching from a distance, came to our side and hugged us both. "Finnick… don't give up. Whatever you do… you fight, understood? You're strong, and charming. You can get sponsors; you need to find a trident. They won't know what hit them." He kissed my head, and I felt a hot tear on my skin. I had never seen my father cry before.

"I won't give up… I promise," I said reassuringly. "Dad, Mom… you have to take care of Annie, alright? Promise you will… her mother hates her… Mom, she loves you so much… I think she hits her, I saw a bruise on her arm the other day and she wouldn't tell me what had happened. She has no other friends…"

That's when I started crying. It had finally hit me. I would probably die and my family would be miserable, and nobody else would care. I would just be another kid who died at the games.

"I love you so much," I whispered and hugged both my parents tightly. "Thank you for being so great with me… you're the best parents ever."

My mother and father cried and hugged me, and we just stayed there until a peacekeeper burst into the room and told us our time was up. My mother refused to let go, so my father had to pry her away from me. They walked out of the room and the peacekeeper closed the door.

I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to my chest, and tried to calm down. The door opened again, and I looked up to see Annie. She shut the door and ran to my side. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her.

"Finnick, you have to win!" she said. She stared at me intently and her voice cracked when she spoke. "You can't let them hurt you… y-you can't die!"

"I don't want to die either, Annie!" I said, "but they're all big and strong and I'm just fourteen!"

"You don't look fourteen. Finnick, you're at least as strong as a sixteen year old. Remember the victor last year? She was scrawny, intelligence is very important as well!"

"Alright, fine… you know I'm going to try to get back… but if I don't, Annie—"

"Don't say it—"

"Annie, if I don't come back… it was a pleasure being your friend. You don't need anybody, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, and one day you're going to leave your house and be happy…"

She sobbed and hugged me again. She kissed my cheek and then she wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek.

"You're strong, Finnick. I love you, ok? You're the best friend I've ever had. And I will see you soon. You can't leave me. You can win…"

"Time up, Miss," said the peacekeeper, which had been standing by the door.

"Wear this as your token," she said, and slipped something into my hand, and then she turned around and left. I opened my palm and looked at what she had given me. It was a bracelet, of the ones she made, but besides the seashells, it had pretty, blue stones. I slipped it on my hand and tied it.

"Thank you, Annie…" I whispered, but I was alone.


	13. Meeting the Mentor

The journey to the Capitol wasn't very long; we got on the train in the evening and arrived the next morning. The train was ridiculously glamorous, there were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, the seats and tables were all made out of expensive, fancy materials. There was a cart that was just full of food. Anything I wanted to eat, I would probably find there. Under normal circumstances I would probably enjoy that much luxury, but not then. I couldn't care less about the Capitol food and the fancy cushions. Gertie did nothing but rant about how lucky we were and how expensive everything was. I also missed the beach. Everything here was fancy and probably extremely un-waterproof. I missed my mother, and my father, and Annie.

"Enough of that, Gertie." I turned around to see where the voice had come from, and I saw a woman, maybe seventy years old. She was not very tall; her skin was pale and wrinkled. Her hair was white, and she was dressed in simple, black clothes. She reminded me of my grandmother, who'd passed away a couple years ago. I knew her as Mags. She was a victor; she won the eighth Hunger Games, which made her the second victor from District Four. There were a decent number of victors in District Four, and they took turns mentoring the tributes each year.

"Hello, Finnick. Serena," she nodded courteously.

"Hi," I said shyly. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Mags," she said. Her voice was nice; it soothed me. "I'm going to be your mentor this year, Finnick… Serena, you will be working with Shay." I nodded. I was glad Mags was my mentor. Shay was a bit too crazy.

"We have plenty of time to talk about the games, though… I bet you're both tired and would like some time alone. Your rooms are down that hallway; you'll find everything you need in there. I'll have dinner taken to you and we can all talk tomorrow." Mags, showed us to our rooms. She showed Serena first, and then she took me to my room, just a few feet down the corridor.

"Thank you, Mags," I said, and then went inside my room. It was impressive, but I didn't care about its magnificence. By selling all the stuff in this room, we could probably feed my entire town for a week.

I showered and changed into comfortable pajamas of a very soft material I'd only seen in very special occasions in District Four. Silk was very expensive. I curled up in my bed and stared at the wall blankly, thinking of my family, until I fell asleep.

The exhaustion from the previous day had made it very easy for me to fall asleep. I had rested very well. Maybe it was the bed… I had never sat on anything as comfortable.

A tall man in a red outfit woke me up me the next morning. I asked him what time it was but he only showed me his watch, and then I realized that he was an avox. Avoxes were traitors or criminals, whose tongues were cut off and were forced to work for the Capitol.

"Thank you," I whispered and got up to brush my teeth and change. I made my way to the food car, where Mags was already sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Finnick," she said as she spread butter on a piece of toast.

"Good morning," I whispered, but there was really nothing good about it.


	14. Gone (Annie's POV)

When Finnick's name was first called out, I couldn't believe my ears. I was in shock, I'll admit… I just watched him as he got onstage and then left with the other tribute and Gertie. There was a moment when our eyes met and he held my gaze, and I knew, that as hard as he was trying to look strong, he was really mortified. That was so like him… he wasn't very fond of showing his emotions, except with his mother maybe, and me.

I watched as he left and as the crowd started to disperse I ran forward. I tried to follow him, but two peacekeepers stopped me.

"I need to talk to him!" I yelled.

"You can go visit him in the Justice Building," he said harshly and shooed me away.

I saw him after his parents did. Mr. and Mrs. Odair had been waiting with me outside before the peacekeepers had let them in. They were really heartbroken. Marina could barely keep herself together. The second she came out of the room, she sobbed, and Percival had to carry her back home.

Saying goodbye to Finnick was the hardest thing I had ever done. I tried to not cry, I knew it would upset him, but I couldn't help myself. He looked so terrified… it broke my heart. Though I tried to stay optimistic, I knew that there was a chance that that was the last time I ever saw him, and that thought was maddening. Finnick was very important to me. I was closer to him than to anybody in my family, and I knew I would never be the same if he died.

We had very little time, I couldn't say everything I wanted, but I did give him a token. I wanted him to remember his district in the arena; I thought it might help him keep his sanity. I also wanted him to remember me…

I ran out of the Justice Building and past the plaza when the peacekeeper kicked me out. I ran to the beach, to the place we had first met, and I curled up on the sand and cried, because I might not see him again. He was the only friend I'd ever had and he would be taken away from me.


	15. The Training Center

I had barely enough time to finish my breakfast before we arrived at the Capitol. Serena and Shay had come in after me, both of them looking tired and grumpy. Serena had shadows under her eyes, like she hadn't slept at all. Neither of them were morning people.

"When we get to the Capitol… there will be people waiting outside the train," said Mags, "Many of these are possible sponsors, so you should make a good first impression." She looked at me and I nodded. I stood up from the table and made my way back to the train to brush my teeth, and Mags quickly followed.

"Finnick…" she said in a low voice. "I think you have a lot of potential, with the sponsors…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… I'm sure you know how superficial Capitol citizens are… beauty is a very important thing." She said. "I'm sure you know how good looking you are… I know you don't really care bout your appearance, and I know you're modest, but you're going to have to act… differently."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would I have to act differently?

"Finnick, in the interviews, people are going to decide if they like you or not. Tributes try to act in a way that will please the sponsors, though that's usually not how they really are at all. That doesn't matter though, because this is just a game, and we do everything to try to survive."

"So what are you saying?"

"I have an idea… on your personality." She said with a mischievous grin.

"My personality?"

"Yes. Finnick Odair, District Four Tribute. You are very handsome and very aware of it. You need to be flirtatious, and confident with a great sense of humor," she said"

"I hate him," I said. The Finnick she wanted me to be was completely different from who I really was, I didn't want to have to pretend to be somebody I was not.

"Women will go crazy," she said.

"I'm fourteen," I told her.

"You don't look fourteen. Plus you will grow older, they'll make sure of it," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"If sponsors like you they'll be really helpful. They'll do anything to help you survive."

"Mags, I'm not really like that!" I whined.

"Finnick, do you want to live?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, you need to trust me! I'm doing everything I can to keep you alive, but you need to do as I say!"

"Alright," I sighed.

"Now, go get ready. Be ready to do a lot of waving and winking."

The trip to the Training Center was difficult. We had to struggle to get through the crowd of Capitol citizens, waiting to get a look of the new tributes. I thought I new how crazy these people were. I new their fashion sense, I'd seen Gertie sporting a different, crazier look each year, but seeing that crowd, all sporting bright jewels, and crazy, colorful outfits, was really incredible. These people looked like mutants, their bodies were covered in colors and tattoos and strange makeup, and I wondered how they could possibly find any of that attractive.

I remembered my conversation with Mags, and did my best to play that character. I smiled and waved and winked at the women I saw with the most jewelry, trying to get myself sponsors from the beginning.

After we made it through the crowd, we were taken in a car to a tall building in the heart of the city. Crazed citizens, waiting for the new pack of tributes to get there, also surrounded this building.

"Well, that was… stressful," I muttered as we got to the fourth floor of the building, where we would be staying until the games started.

"Yeah," whispered Serena. "Crazy…"

"Indeed," said Mags. "They're all insane, you get used to it." Gertie glared at Mags and then she cleared her throat.

" Both of you will be meeting your stylists in an hour. They'll be in charge of your looks in the Tribute's Parade, and the Interviews. I recommend you follow instructions, as appearances are very important in making a good first impression." Mags looked at me pointedly and I nodded. She walked away to her room and Gertie and Shay, sat on a sofa and talked about something I couldn't hear.

Serena and I were left alone and we both looked around amazed. The apartment was huge. It was luxurious, like everything else in the Capitol. There were several Avoxes walking around, doing different things. One of them approached us and offered us some water, which we took graciously.

"Time for makeovers, children," called Gertie from her place on the sofa one hour later. She stood up and took both our hands and led us to the elevator. She pressed one of the buttons and the elevator took us to one of the underground floors.

It was a large room, very bright, with 24 tables pressed against the walls. A couple of them were already occupied, with tributes lying over them. There were a lot of strange Capitol people, wearing robes, moving around the room, scrubbing, poking and probing the tributes as if they were pieces of meat. They used strange, pointy tools to remove facial hair. The scent of lotions was overwhelming. I saw a small girl, completely naked on one of the tables, trying to cover herself up as two strange men stared at her and discussed something.

"Here we are," muttered Gertie. "Your prep team will make you presentable before you meet your stylist." After that, she turned around and left.

Serena and I stood there with no idea what to do next. A woman spotted us and quickly walked in our direction.

"District Four?" she asked, revealing a golden tooth. She was short and chubby and her hair hung in pink ringlets around her head. Serena nodded and she steered to a table at the back of the room and Serena was dragged away by a tall, blue-haired man.

"Lay down," she said, "The rest of the team will be here in a second. My name is Aliena, and my partners are Fabian and Viola. We help Celia, your stylist with your hair, make-up an anything else she may need."

A minute later, her two partners came to the table. The man, Fabian, was tall and thin. His skin was dark, and is hair was short, but dyed blonde. Half his face was tattooed, but his clothes were simple and black.

Viola was a completely different matter. She could have been pretty, if she weren't wearing so much make up. Her face was pale and her eyelids painted a bright shade of purple. Her lips were neon yellow and her eyes were bright green. They reminded me a bit of Annie's. Her hair was short, cut like a boy's, and dyed bright red.

"Alright, Finnick," said Viola, her voice high and chirpy, "Strip!"

I blushed deeply as I was forced to remove my clothes in front of the entire room. Nobody but the three of them looked at me though. They made me stand, in my underwear thankfully, and they stared at my body shamelessly.

"Impressive," muttered Fabian. "Celia will be pleased."

"She won't have much work to do," whispered Aliena, "Make him go naked, he'll be the center of attention." The three of them laughed and nodded appreciatively.

"Honestly, Finnick, there's not much we need to do to you, except maybe scrub your skin. Why are people from your district always pealing?" asked Fabian, annoyed.

"Because most of us spend our time in the sun," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, and fishing," said Viola, "I bet his hands are calloused."

"He probably smells like fish as well," whispered Aliena, as if I couldn't hear her.

"I don't actually fish… just once in a while with my father." I said defensively, but they didn't seem to care.

They continued to stare at me and discuss what they were going to do, like if I weren't there. I sighed and sat back down, annoyed.


	16. The Tribute Parade

I was very lucky compared to other tributes. The girls got their hair waxed off their bodies, their nails painted, and their hair was straightened with a steaming, iron thing.

"Is that safe, so close to their faces?" I asked Fabian, who just chuckled. After much discussing they had agreed on just scrubbing me, then Celia would decide what else to do with me. I was set in a bathtub, naked and they scrubbed my body… All of it! I was very self-conscious the entire time, but they seemed to be accustomed to that.

After my skin was soft as a baby's butt, I was led to another room. This one was smaller, and had only one table. The walls had bright panels on them, so there was light coming from every direction. I sat on the table and waited for my stylist. She walked in a couple minutes later, holding a sketchbook and a pen.

Celia was tall, but only because she was wearing very high heels. She wore tight, black pants and an equally tight white long-sleeve shirt. Her neck was barely visible under all the necklaces she wore, and bracelets covered about one third of each of her arms. Over that, she slipped on a white robe, like the rest of the prep team. Celia was dark, like Fabian, and her eyes were black, like her hair. She wore very bright, red lipstick, but besides that, her make-up wasn't too over the top. I found it strange that she didn't wear crazy clothes like the rest of the woman I'd seen, but then I realized it was because she had to wear a robe most of the time.

"Finnick, right?" she asked. Her Capitol accent was very strong.

"Yes… it's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Take off your clothes, I want to see if Aliena was exaggerating… she tends to do that." I sighed and took off my clothes, and stood in front of her in only my underwear.

"All of it, Finnick," she said as she looked at me with narrowed eyes and wrote something on her notebook. I blushed deeply and took off my boxers and stood in front of her completely naked. I resisted the impulse to cover myself up, because I was supposed to be very confident… but I wasn't.

Celia smiled, "Not bad at all," she chuckled and wrote something else on the paper. "I have a wonderful idea for your costume, Finnick," she said with a mischievous grin, which scared me.

I was dismissed, and I spent the next couple of hours getting my hair and make-up done, though I didn't need much, my prep team was determined to remove every imperfection off my skin with some magic, Capitol ointment. I sat still on a stool for a whole hour while the ointment did its job, and once they had washed it off me, there wasn't a scratch on me. I used to have a scar on my knee from one time I'd tripped while running on the rocky cliff, and it had disappeared.

"Alright, Finnick," said Mags, "Time to get dressed… and remember, no complaining." Damn it. If she warned me I shouldn't complain then I was definitely not going to like it.

"Mags… help me!" I whispered teasingly, and she just laughed.

"Stop messing around," she said and pulled me to my room where Celia was waiting for me.

"Alright, Finnick, put this on," she said and handed me a small paper bag. I looked into the bag and sighed. I took out its content and tried really hard to keep my mouth shut. It was a blue bathing suit, covered in seashells and pebbles. It wasn't even a long, decent bathing suit; it would barely cover my butt. _At least I'm not going completely naked…_ I thought, which had been a huge concern for me. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror with a pained expression. My legs, arms and chest were exposed, and it seemed Celia had gone through a lot of trouble to find the smallest size available.

"Help me," I mouthed, looking at Mags, not joking at all. She just shrugged and looked at me apologetically.

"Now, now, Finnick, don't be so dramatic," she said, "It's not like your naked. I might have gone with that if you were two years older."

Then I was forced to stand still while Fabian drew some patterns on my arms and my chest. Aliena styled my hair until there was none covering my forehead, and it stood up messily, like it did sometimes when I woke up. Viola worked on my face. She put some makeup on my eyes, and used a very sharp pencil to "make my eyes pop." It seemed like a safety hazard, but by the time she was done, I was still able to see. I looked at myself in the mirror and there were blue and green shades around my green eyes, which made them stand out.

Then, Celia left the room and returned a few minutes later with a trident. It was the only part of my costume that I liked. I held it in my right hand and stared at myself in the mirror. I felt less like a girl with the familiar weapon in my hand. Though I didn't understand why, I knew that the Capitol citizens would love my outfit. For the first time ever, I felt really grateful that I was good looking because I knew Mags was right… if I acted the way she wanted me to, I would be drowning in sponsor gifts in the arena.

Mags winked at me as the chariot drove out, and I nodded. Serena stood next to me in a matching, slightly less revealing bikini. Her hair was decorated with shells and pearls, and there were small gems decorating her face.

Soon, I could hear the screaming crowd. They were packed on stands on either side of the avenue. There were thousands of people there, all of them struggling to get a good look at us. There were large screens on both sides, which showed close ups of each chariot. I looked at the large screen and saw both tributes from District Three, dressed in metallic outfits with blinking lights.

The screens flashed and the District Three tributes had disappeared, only to be replaced by us. I saw the screen and saw myself, only then did I realize how dumb I looked, my face fool of awe. I remembered Mags, and did everything she had told me.

I gave my best winning smile, showing both my perfect teeth and my dimples (which according to Aliena, a lot of people loved). I waved at the crowd and winked playfully at a couple women, who fanned themselves and shrieked. The crowd went wild with cheering and applause. I laughed and raised my trident into the air, which only drove them crazier. The cameras focused on me, not even bothering to show Serena who stood a foot away from me. I felt more confident and continued to wave at the crowd until the cameras changed again; after all, I wasn't the only tribute in this parade. Nobody got the wild reaction I had gotten though, and the annoyance was obvious in a lot of the other tribute's faces.

Soon, all the chariots had gathered around the City Circle, and everything went quite. President Snow stood on the balcony. He greeted all of us and thanked us for our "courage" and then he ended his speech like he did each year. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The chariots all returned to the Training Center, where our mentors and escorts where waiting for us.

"That was fantastic, Finnick!" screeched Gertie. I had never seen her so excited… I don't think I'd ever even seen her smile. "You were the center of attention!"

"You're welcome, Finnick," said Celia, who knew how displeased I had been with my outfit. I laughed and blushed. I felt embarrassed from all the compliments I was getting. Mags just watched me quietly with a smile on her face. I smiled and hugged her.

"Good job, honey," she whispered.


	17. Training

I woke up the next morning and had breakfast with Mags. Gertie, Shay and Serena had breakfast apart. Though there were some things we did together, Serena and I were going to be rivals in the arena, so we met with our mentors separately.

"You'll start training today," said Mags. "You train for three days. There are both fighting and survival skills you can practice, and both are very important."

"I know," I said.

"Finnick… you and I both know what your strength is, but just remember that there might not be a trident in the Cornucopia… they don't usually include one," she said. "Learning a different skill might be useful."

That got me very worried. I hadn't considered that there might not be a trident in the arena. I knew how good I was with a trident… but Mags was right, what if there wasn't one? I had never practiced with another weapon. I know a little knife throwing, but that was it.

"Finnick, relax," said Mags. She could see I was starting to panic. "Just learn some survival skills as well, we'll worry about that later. There will be a trident in that room, but don't use it. You'll have time to show off in your private session."

"Mags…" I whispered, "They are all older and bigger and they have swords and knives and spears… I might have nothing."

"Finnick… there is something else we have to discuss," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You could join the careers… it's always an option, and I know you'd be more than welcome, but that's up to you," she said.

"No." I shook my head, "I don't want to be a part of their pack. They'll just turn on me eventually."

"Ok, good," she said, "I don't want you to join them either… and remember who you are…. who they think you are. Be confident, Finnick, and be smart. Careers spend all their time with the weapons because they usually just take everything from the cornucopia, but last year they didn't include any food and half the careers starved to death.

I rather they make fun of you know for learning to set traps, because when their food is gone, you'll be the one laughing." She smiled at me reassuringly. Mags had the incredible ability of remaining calm under every situation. It might have been because it was my life on the line and not hers, but I didn't think so. Mags really cared about me, I knew it, and she managed to keep me calm, which was an amazing feat.

"Just keep calm, Finnick, and everything will be alright," she said.

"Mags… will you be completely honest with me?" I asked, looking at her. She furrowed her brow and nodded. "Do you think I stand a chance?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes and answered. "Finn, I honestly do. You are strong and very smart for your age… you also have a huge advantage… sponsors. The crowd loves you, and that will be immensely beneficial in the arena. No tribute in history has had as many sponsors as you do before the training scores."

"Ok… thanks," I whispered.

"No problem. Now, get yourself down to the training room, and go get them, Golden Boy." I smiled at the ridiculous nickname I had been called by Caesar.

I went down to the training room, dressed in a black, spandex suit. I didn't care anymore though, because after my parade outfit, I'd never feel more exposed.

There were about a dozen tributes already there. I recognized the girl and boy from District Three. The girl tried, and failed miserably to throw a knife, and the boy just sat in a corner, identifying edible plants.

The boy and girl from District One, Jem and Emerald, where practicing with swords, and the rest of the tributes were scattered in the rest of the stations. I identified a trap making station, an edible plant station, fire making, camouflage, hunting, and other survival skills, and then there were many weapons to practice with. Many of them I had never even seen before.

I decided to go the knot-tying station first, since it was something I was already comfortable with. I tried several knots and tied them easily. Annie had already taught me many of them, so it was just practice. After I left that station I went to the edible plant station, and the tribute from District Three that had been working there stood up and left.

"Rude," I muttered. The instructor from that station was a nice, lady that taught me a lot of useful tips to identify edible plants. I thanked her and moved on to shelter building. A could of tributes were staring at me. Jem, the boy from District one, laughed at me. "You looked a lot tougher than this, pretty boy," he taunted.

I looked up at him and smiled. I left my half-built shelter where it was and I walked to the knife throwing station. _Just hit the target, _I ordered myself as I grabbed a knife by the edge. I threw it at the dummy and it hit it on the chest. I was glad it didn't fall off. It wasn't very much, really, the target was pretty close, but I was hoping my "confidence" made it more impressive.

Jem rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed. I considered grabbing a trident, but I didn't want to disobey Mags. I continued to learn survival skills, and ignored all the gazes I received from the other tributes.

During lunch, I considered sitting with Serena, but she sat with the tributes from Districts One, Two and the boy from Seven, so I found an empty table and sat by myself. I knew since the moment she had gotten reaped that Serena would be a part of the career pack, but it was sort of disappointing now that I knew her better.

The second day of training went pretty much the same, except nobody paid attention to me anymore. I took advantage of this and tried to learn some useful fighting skills. I improved my knife throwing, and tried some sword fighting. I was ok, but not nearly as good as Willow, the girl from seven.

Instead of sitting alone that day, I decided to play my part a little better. I sat at ta table where Willow, and two girls, one from ten and the other from eight, sat together.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked with a crooked smile. The girl from eight, fifteen years old, with blonde hair and blue yes, blushed and nodded.

"Hey Finnick," said Willow, unimpressed. She was seventeen years old, but looked a lot older. She was tall and strong, probably from all the tree chopping. "What brings you to our table?"

"This is were the pretty sit, right?" I asked, teasing. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her chicken leg. I ate in silence and just listened to them speak. The three of them were allies; they'd be working together in the arena. I knew Willow was the leader, she would stand a really good chance on her own, but the girl from eight was very smart, and the girl from ten was a helpless pushover. I knew Willow was just using them.

"So how come you didn't join the careers?" I asked Willow.

"Jem and I don't really get along," she said, "I'd probably kill him before the games even started." The other two girls giggled. I nodded and stood up.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go learn to weave baskets," I said, winking at Alesi, the girl from eight, who blushed again, and then I turned around to leave.

"Your score is extremely important, Finnick," said Mags for the millionth time that day. "It will help—"

"The sponsors decide who they want to support," I finished. She frowned. "Sorry Mags, I'm just really nervous."

"You'll do fine. Now you get to do what you're great at. Show off your trident skills, it might convince the game makers to include one in the cornucopia. And remember to be—"

"Charming, I know." I interrupted again. Mags sighed.

"You'll do great honey," she said and hugged me.

I sat next to Serena as we waited for our turns. The tributes went in in order from District One to Twelve. We waited as the girl from District Three performed in front of the game makers, who would give her a score form one to twelve. Nobody had ever gotten a twelve, but the careers usually got eights, nines or tens.

"Finnick Odair, District Four," came the voice from the speaker over the door. I sighed and stood up. I looked at Serena and she nodded slightly. We hadn't talked very much since training had started, which I guessed was for the best.

I walked through the door into the training room, where we had been practicing the last three days. The game makers sat to a side and watched as I walked in. I greeted them and grabbed a trident from the weapon stand. I stood in front of the target dummies and threw my trident straight into a dummy's chest.

They nodded appreciatively and I retrieved my trident and moved further back, and shot again. The trident stuck on another dummy, though I was further back. Next, I grabbed a net I had been making the previous day, and set up a trap the instructor had taught me. I grabbed one of the dummies and activated the trap. The dummy hung, tangled in the net, and I moved further back, and impaled the trident into its back. The game makers took notes and a couple even clapped.

"Thank you, Finnick, you may leave now." I grinned and bowed, and then I left.


	18. Training Scores and Interviews

Mags, Gertie, Celia, Clitus, Shay and Serena all sat around the TV Screen. The training scores were about to be announced, and nobody spoke. Our scores would be a very important way to get sponsors, and we all wanted to score high.

We watched Caesar Flickerman, the host of the games, the man who led the interview and commented on the games. He had had his jobs for years, and he hadn't changed one bit. His hair changed color every year, and this year it was a soft orange color.

"Now, the moment we have been waiting for!" he said. Mags held my hand and I squeezed it tightly.

"Jem form district one…" he said, and the screen showed a picture of him, and a number flashed on the screen. "Ten!"

"Emerald, district one… eight!" There was a picture of her and the number flashed as well. The boy from two got an eight and the girl got a nine. Both tributes from three got sixes, and then it was my turn.

"Finnick Odair… the Golden Boy," he chuckled, "Ten!" I stared at the screen in shock as Mags and Gertie celebrated and Serena waited anxiously for her score. Mags hugged me and I grinned and hugged her back. Ten was a great score, I had gotten the same as Jem, and I knew he wouldn't be too happy with that.

"Serena…" said Caesar, "Seven!"

He continued to announce the scores, and Serena stood up and walked away. She was not pleased with her score, and I didn't blame her. Seven wasn't such a bad score, but it was for a career. I knew Serena resented me, because of me; nobody paid any attention to her. I had outshone her at the Tributes Parade, and now I had gotten a higher score as well. I sighed, and Mags ruffled my hair.

"It's alright honey," she said.

"No it's not," I said, "At least one of us is going to die here…" I stood up and went to my room as well. I had been very excited about my score, but then I remembered that in two day's time I would be in an arena, where I would possibly die.

The next day we were woken early. It was interview day. The interviews were very important, because each tribute would get three minutes with Caesar, which gave the sponsors a chance to get to know us better. Many people didn't sponsor anybody until after the interviews, though Mags assured me that I had quite a couple sponsors lined up. It was crucial that I nailed the interview because if I had managed to get people to like me enough to give me their money without ever speaking a single word to them… I knew I could accomplish a lot in three minutes.

"What must you always do?" asked Mags.

"Smile, and be charming?"

"And confident of your answer," she said.

"Alright, I can do that." I shrugged.

"Finnick, you must forget who you are, just for three minutes. You have to be the Finnick they want you to be," she said. "You're sexy, and flirtatious, and a bit cocky… they love that."

"I know, Mags," I said.

"And they will probably ask you a couple personal questions," she said, "and you need to be prepared for that."

"I know Mags, don't worry, I've got everything under control," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I think it's a bit too early to be getting in character," she said and hit me on the head lightly. I grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Maybe that's a good thing," she said.

I spent a few hours with Celia and the prep team.

"Will I be clothed at all for the interview?" I asked, teasing.

"I can make that happen, Finnick," she threatened. "Now, stand still while I adjust your outfit." Fabian walked in with a white bag, which he unzipped to show a black suit. They made me put it on and Celia measured and made some adjustments.

"That's better," she said. "What do you think?"

"Brilliant," said Fabian.

"Very handsome," smiled Aliena.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black shoes and pants, with a white, long-sleeved shirt, a green tie and a black jacket on top of that. I did look very handsome in it.

Then Aliena started working on my hair. She gelled and combed it back, but made it a little messy so that I didn't look too serious. The green tie I was wearing was the exact color of my eyes, so it really made them "pop."

"Nice job, Celia," said Mags who had just walked into the room. "It's time to go, Finnick."

We met Clitus, Serena and her prep team at the elevators. Serena looked very beautiful. Her dress was amazing; it left her shoulders exposed, and was tied around the waist with a golden ribbon. It was a very nice sea green, and it was cut just above her knees. She wore matching, green high heels, which made her taller than she already was. Her hair was curled, and it fell freely around her shoulders.

"You look very nice," I muttered as we all got in the elevator.

"Ditto," she said coldly. She was obviously still upset about the training scores.

Gertie led us to a room where all the other tributes had started to gather. We would wait there for our turn with Caesar. Serena sat next to me, but we didn't speak a word, and we just waited. There was a screen on one side of the room, and we could see Caesar. He was greeting the audience, talking about how wonderful the interviews were because they would get to meet the tributes. _Wonderful indeed, _I thought. _Meet them, love them, and then watch them die. _

The first one to be called up was Emerald. She was dressed in a very revealing dress, covered in shiny stones of different colors. She walked up the stage and greeted Caesar. We watched her, laughing and answering question until her three minutes were up. Then was Jem's turn.

He made his way to the stage as well, but unlike Emerald, he didn't laugh a single time. He tried to look very tough, and he said, more than once, that he would easily win, and that he knew he was the strongest tribute. The crowd seemed to like him well enough. The tributes from district two, both careers, had the same attitude as Jem, which just made them seem unoriginal. All careers where equally stupid, though, so I wasn't surprised.

The tributes from three were both very smart, and I liked them. They answered a lot of questions about their family and their district, and they both assured the audience that brute force wasn't the only way one could win the games.

Finally, it was Serena's turn. She made her way to the stage, where she greeted Caesar. He complimented her outfit and the crowd cheered. We all had an angle, the careers where tough, the others where smart but Serena didn't seem to have one. She was just being honest, she didn't try to joke or intimidate, and she seemed nice enough. It could work out for her…

"So, Serena," asked Caesar. "What do you think of your district partner? That's some tough competition, don't you think?"

"Finnick?" she chuckled, "He's just pretty."

"You think? Well, there is obviously something else about him, if he got a ten, right?" said Caesar. Serena shrugged.

"Maybe… I don't know what he did to earn a ten, but I'm not really worried about him," she said. _Bitch. _

"Well, Serena, good luck in there," said Caesar as she stood up to wave goodbye. I was a little disturbed by her comment. What if the sponsors believed her? I heard my name being called, so I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. _Be charming_, I thought as I walked on stage. I smiled and waved as the crowd broke out in applause and wild cheering.

"Finnick Odair! The Golden Boy!" screamed Cesar. The crowd continued to cheer, and it took a while to quiet them down. I took a seat and shook Caesar's hand.

"So Finnick, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great," I said and chuckled. "How could I not be, surrounded by so many beautiful women?" I winked at the audience, who responded with wild cheering.

"You're quite the little charmer, aren't you?" he asked, laughing heartily. "Finnick, we all know what a huge impression you've caused. Since the moment we saw you in that chariot!"

"Oh yes… I think we have my stylist to thank for that amazing outfit," I said. I could imagine Celia rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, I'm sure your stylist will be getting a lot of gratitude," he laughed. "So tell me… how do you manage to look like this? You're only fourteen and you're in better shape than a lot of eighteen-year-olds!"

I waved my arm dismissively. "Oh, Caesar, you're making me blush," I said. "I think it's just in my genes… my parents are both very good looking I think. I also exercise a lot. I love to go swimming back home." Talking about my parents and my home made me sad, but I had to remind myself to keep my façade.

"I'm sure about that. Talking about home," he said, "You probably have a few admirers, don't you? Tell me Finnick, are you a ladies' man?"

I smiled mischievously and winked at the camera. "I've had a couple girlfriends… and yes, I do have a few admirers, but I don't like to play with women's hearts, Caesar," I said. There was a collective "aw" from the crowd. Hot and sensitive, Mags probably loved that.

"Good looking and nice! How about that?" he chuckled. "That's not going to help you in the arena, though… well, at least not with half of the tributes," he said, laughing at his own joke. "And your district partner, Serena, she seemed to think you were nothing but a pretty face… so is that true or is she just lying?"

"Well, Caesar, the game makers gave me a ten, so I obviously have some talent. I'm going to leave you hanging though, I can't tell you what it is… but you will find out soon enough. And about Serena… I don't know why she's lying, honestly… it makes me sad, but… oh well."

"I think we all have an idea of why she dislikes you, Finnick," whispered Caesar, "Jealousy…" The crowd yelled in assent, and they clapped and cheered as the buzzer went off.

"That's all the time we have, unfortunately. Give it up for Finnick Odair!" The mass applauded as I stood up and waved. I threw kisses and grinned while I walked off the stage.


	19. That's Not My Finnick (Annie's POV)

About six days go by from the moment Finnick is reaped to the day of the interviews, and I spent all that time in the Odair household. My mother had gotten the chicken pox, and I was the only one in my family who hadn't had it yet, so my father allowed me to stay with Mrs. Odair. Both of them knew how upset I was about Finnick leaving, so neither had the heart to force me to go to school

Marina was very sad all the time, and so was Percival. He couldn't afford to stop working, but I knew that he wanted nothing but to stay at home to comfort his wife.

The first time we saw Finnick was in the Tribute's Parade. Marina, Percival and I sat on the couch together, anxiously waiting for him to arrive. When we first saw him, we were shocked, and then scandalized. He was barely wearing any clothes at all.

"My baby!" shrieked Marina. Finnick didn't look like a baby at all. He was very fit, and I understood why his stylist had decided to make him so… exposed.

"The Capitol people will love it," I muttered. Both of them turned to look at me. "Well… Finnick is very attractive," I whispered and blushed, glad that the lights were turned off and they couldn't see my face well, "I'm sure this way he'll get more sponsors."

"Yes, sweetie, Annie's right," said Mr. Odair. We continued to watch and then the camera's focused on Finnick. The outfit was even more outrageous from up close. At first he looked a little lost, but then his face changed completely and he flashed a smile. He waved at the crowd and winked and blew kisses, which we all found very odd. Finnick was usually very shy, and not at all, the sexy, seducer he was pretending to be. He was just fourteen, he'd had exactly two girlfriends, and I was his only female friend.

The camera followed Finnick for way longer than it should have. At one point, Serena, the other tribute from District Four had been cut from the picture so that we could see Finn more closely. He looked… stunning. His looks, plus his new attitude, made him seem very desirable. Not to me, of course, Finnick was my best friend, but I had no doubt that every other girl in Panem was drooling over him.

For the next couple days we saw nothing but replays of the reapings and the parade, and some commentary from Caesar and some other Capitol people. Finnick was a hot topic though, because he was mentioned all the time. Everybody spoke of how stunning and charming he was, and they all wondered what his training score would be. We wondered that too, as a high score would get him more sponsors, which could save his life.

Finally, the day had arrived. We sat together on the couch like we had during the Tribute's Parade, and we waited for the scores to be announced. Caesar started with Jem's ten, which seemed pretty hard to beat. Then he announced the other tributes, who had done okay. Finally, it was Finnick's turn, and he scored a ten. A ten! We looked at each other amazed and preceded to cheer and hug each other. A ten was an amazing score, especially for a fourteen year old.

"I'm sure he used a trident," said Mr. Cresta proudly. Marina and Percival hugged, and then they hugged me. We all felt very optimistic. Finnick had gotten one of the two highest scores of the bunch, which had to mean he had a chance of winning.

"Just the interviews left…" I murmured. "I'm sure he'll do great.

Though I had been very excited to see the interviews, my spirits fell after Finnick's turn had passed. I was glad, partly, because the crowd seemed to love him… they loved Finnick, or who he was pretending to be… but I didn't like him at all. I knew he was putting on a show precisely to get the sponsors to like him, but I didn't like him! That was not my Finnick, didn't manipulate people… the way he talked about all the beautiful Capitol women… it was so fake. I knew he thought they were exaggerated and weird.

"Oh, Finnick," whispered Marina, "please come back." I wanted him to come back too, _my _Finnick.


	20. Into the Arena

Serena and I had had a fight when we returned to our floor. She blamed me of humiliating her, and I told her she had started it. It wasn't pretty, and it just ended with her swearing that she would make sure I didn't win because I was a "despicable, manipulative, bitch" and that the only reason I had so many sponsors was because I was pretty, but that that wouldn't help me at all in the arena. Shay had to literally drag her back to her room, as I stood there, shocked.

"Don't listen to her, Finnick… everybody lies, it's a game," said Mags, loosening my tie and hugging me.

"Mags… but she's right…" I whispered. "I have only earned so many sponsors because… because I'm good looking!"

"Finnick don't be stupid," she said, "You got a ten! The game makers couldn't care less about your pretty face!"

I'd been acting very strong the last few days. I had no choice. I was not being myself; I knew I had to be strong if I wanted sponsors. Crying would get me nothing but mockery, and I knew nobody could see just how frightened I was. But, Mags was different… she knew how I felt without me even telling her. I felt my eyes water, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I d-don't want to kill people, Mags…" I cried. She hugged me tightly and let me cry.

"Finnick… I know, honey… I know… but you're going to have to do it, if you want to get back home," she said. "Finnick, how much do you want to get back home?"

I looked at her, wiping my tears, and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I really want to get back, Mags… I want to see my family… and Annie, and I really don't want to die."

"Killing's not easy, Finnick, but just remember… if you don't get them, they're going to get you. In the end, children are going to kill each other… you might as well win."

I looked at Mags and nodded. Though she tried to hide it, I knew she was full of hatred for the Capitol.

"Is it worth it, though?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is it worth it to live with the guilt for the rest of my life? Isn't easier if I just… die?" I asked.

"I think you have to answer that yourself," she said. "Go to sleep, Finn… tomorrow's the day, you want to be well rested."

I nodded and walked to my room. I showered, letting the hot water run. My skin burned, but I didn't care, I washed the make up and hair gel off, and I scrubbed all my body until it was red. I didn't want to smell like the Capitol. I got dressed in a pair of shorts and went to bed bare-chested, like I always did at home.

I remember one time my mother told me that if I didn't move for fifteen minutes, I would fall asleep. It was very hard to stay still, I wasn't comfortable, my head was too full of thoughts, but I didn't move, and my mother's advice worked. She never gave me any tips on avoiding nightmares though, so my sleep wasn't as relaxing as I hoped it might have been, but at least I didn't wonder around our floor like Serena. I heard her footsteps a couple times before I dozed off.

There was knocking on my door the next morning. "Hurry up if you want breakfast, Finnick," called Mags. I groaned and stood up. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and then I met Mags, Serena, Shay and Gertie at the table. There wasn't any talking at all, and Serena wouldn't even meet my eye. I ate silently, and then Serena excused herself from the table.

"You'll have to forgive her," said Shay. "Finnick, she's very jealous of you! She's not dumb, she knows all the sponsors for want you, you've outshone her, and nobody pays attention to her because you're the center of attention. Your whole district is probably rooting for you as well."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, "We were never even friends in the first place. It is a competition after all, isn't it?" He sighed and stood up from the table, walking after Serena.

"Let's go, Finnick," said Mags. We were taken in a hovercraft to the arena. We weren't allowed to see what it was, and not even the mentors had any idea of what the game makers had designed that year. Under the arena, there was launching rooms, where the tributes would wait for the games to start, and where their trackers would be put into their arms, so that the game makers could keep track of them the entire time.

"Alright, Finnick," said Mags, "We have just a couple minutes." Celia barged in the room with his arena outfit. I dressed in a pair of black, spandex pants, and thicker, warmer pants over that. She gave me a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a thick, black jacket on top of that.

"I'm guessing… warm days and cold night?" I asked Celia.

"Looks like it," said Celia, looking at me. She sighed. "Look, Finnick—"

"Thank you," I said and hugged her. She hesitated but hugged me back. "I owe you a lot."

"You're welcome… You can do this, Finnick… you're the handsomest tribute I've ever styled, you can't die on me, alright?" she teased. I smiled half-heartedly and nodded, then she left, to give Mags and me a minute.

"Mags… thank you for everything," I said. "You have no idea how grateful I am for everything you've done for me…"

"Go get them, Golden Boy," she whispered and hugged me. "We'll get through this together, alright?" I nodded. She led me to a transparent tube around a circular platform. I stepped into it and waited, and Mags brought me some water.

"Stay hydrated. Finnick, you'll have a minute to look around the arena and the cornucopia. I'll let you decide if you want to go into the bloodbath. You have a good chance, but don't be stupid. Only go in there if you see a trident. IF there is none, you're pretty handy with a spear, and I will do my best to get one delivered to you."

"Mags! Tridents are ridiculously expensive," I said.

"I know that. Since, you're working on your own, try not to call attention, especially from the careers, they'll be hunting you down first. Grab a backpack from around your platform; they're usually very useful. Then run and hide. Finding water and shelter is important, Finnick, but focus on staying hidden, I don't think you have to worry about starving, you can fish, and if there's not water, I'll send you some. Finnick, you have the largest number of sponsors in Hunger Games history!"

"Mags! Calm down!" I said, hugging her one last time. "We've been over all of this… I know what I have to do, ok?"

"Alright, Finnick, but you better remember!" she warned.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" I laughed at my own joke, but she was not amused. She slapped my arm, and then kissed my cheek, and a deep, booming voice began to count down from thirty.

"See you soon, honey," she said as the platform started to rise.


	21. Run, Hide, Kill or Die

The platform rose and the darkness dissipated. I stood on a metal plate, one of twenty-four around the cornucopia. Serena was located three spots away from me. To the north of the arena I could see a mountain range. It was tall and covered in trees, it seemed like a good place to go. To the east there was a lake; it was large and inviting, but had little place to hide, so I ruled it out. I turned to look behind me and saw that a small forest covered the south and southeast area of the arena. It was good for cover and probably had plenty resources, but I worried about the water; at least the mountain had a stream visible. Finally, to the west side, there was large, barren, grassland. There was no place to cover at all, and I knew I was definitely not going to go there.

I looked at the Cornucopia, whose opening faced me, and I scanned the pile of goods and weapons for a trident, or a net… but there wasn't any. I decided I would run for supplies, I was very fast, and I was certain I could fight my way out. There wasn't a trident, but I couldn't leave empty handed.

We had thirty seconds left. If anybody stepped out of their plates before time, they would be blown to bits. I looked at my wrist, with Annie's bracelet tied around it. _I'm going to win for you, _I thought to myself. I was technically considered a career because I was strong and skilled. I had had practice before the games, but I was not part of the pack, which was strange. I knew that they would have welcomed me in, but I would have been the first to go, since Jem hated me.

Twenty seconds, and I readied myself. My hands where shaking slightly, it was the adrenaline. I scanned the faces of the other tributes, and their emotions ranged from scared, to excited, or confused. I saw the pretty girl from district eight to my left, and she looked lost. Willow stood to my right, ready to run for the cornucopia. _Finnick, this is it. _Ten seconds. _You need to survive. _

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" and then the canon went off.

I ran towards the cornucopia like my life depended on… _because _my life depended on it. I made it after Alesi, the girl from eight, but she only grabbed a sword and a backpack and ran towards the forest. I did not expect her to be that fast! I grabbed a backpack, and a net! I actually found a net! I slung the backpack over my back and grabbed two spears, a dagger, and a long rope, for climbing, and dashed out of the cornucopia as more people started to arrive. The girl from two tackled me to the ground and tried to stab me, but I pushed her off and stood up hurriedly. I ran in the direction of the mountains, turning to look back every so often to make sure I wasn't being followed. I stopped when I was about halfway there, leaning against a tree to arrange my supplies. I stuffed the net and the rope into the backpack and slid the dagger in my belt.

I had been running for a while, but I wasn't tired at all. I could swim non-stop for an hour without getting worn out, my heart rate was very slow, so I had a lot of resistance. I continued to run towards the mountain, until I reached the bottom, where a forest began. I turned around and looked towards the cornucopia where I could see tiny specs in the distance. There were also two figures moving in my direction. I sighed and continued to move deeper into the forest. I hiked for about an hour, moving higher up the mountain, until I found a good place to rest. It was a small cave, but large enough to sleep comfortably. I picked that place because thick bushes covered it, and it was barely visible from a distance.

I sat down on a fallen log near my cave and took off my jacket, because I was sweaty from all the running. I unzipped my backpack and emptied it on the ground. I arranged the content on the ground and made a mental list of what I had. I had the rope, which came with some hooks, which would be very useful for climbing. I had the two spears and the dagger I had gotten from the cornucopia, and I also had the net. I spread it out, and it was decently sized. It reminded me of the nets Mr. Cresta sold in his shop. Inside the backpack there were several smaller items. There was a heat-reflecting sleeping bag, which would really come in handy, up the mountain. I had three bags of dried fruit, and a plastic, water bottle. I also found some matches, night-vision goggles and a bottle of medicine.

"Not bad," I said to myself, and put everything away, except the sleeping bag, which I stretched out in my cave. I looked up at the sky, and calculated it must be around one or two in the afternoon, judging for the sun. I figured the bloodbath would be over soon and the canons would go off to let the other tributes know how many of us were left. About ten minutes after that, the first canon boomed. The picture of each tribute was displayed on the sky as each canon went off.

There were a total of ten dead tributes in the first two hours of the games. The girl from District Two had died, which was strange since the careers usually made it past the bloodbath. Also, the girl from three, both from five, the boys from seven and eight, and the girls from nine, eleven and twelve had been killed.

"Thirteen to go," I muttered.

I set up some traps around the area, to get food, and drank my bottle of water, and then went to the stream that I found near by, and filled it again. I slept until the next morning, though I kept waking up, I was scared the careers would find me. I was very surprised that there had been no other deaths, the careers where usually quick to kill. I got bored of waiting around in my cave though, so I spend the next morning trying to search for higher ground, to get a better look of the arena. I made sure that my backpack was well hidden, and took only a spear and the rope with me, just in case. I climbed up a steep slope, almost falling twice, but I managed to get a good view of the arena. I spotted a river, about half a mile from where I had set camp. I could see the lake in the distance, where a large fire was burning. I knew it was the careers. They were arrogant, they knew nobody would dare hunt them down because there were four of them, and they were all stronger. They were close to the cornucopia where they had all they needed to survive, and they guarded their treasure well, because the less food and water the other tributes got, the easier it would be for them to win the games.

I knew I would have to face them eventually, but not while there was so many of them remaining. I stood there and thought about what I was going to do. I knew I was going to have to kill… a few hours ago that thought gave me goose bumps… I really didn't want to take anybody's life away, but then I heard Mags in my head telling me that somebody needed to die, and that I might as well win.

I was a career… the sponsors expected me to hunt, not to hide, but I was at a disadvantage. I was working alone, so I couldn't afford to be arrogant like the other careers. I'd start hunting down the other tributes, the ones that I knew posed less threat, since, I wasn't as confident with my spear as I was with my trident. I was handy with a couple weapons, but my trident was different… when I held one, it felt natural, almost like a part of my arm.

I continued to scan the mountain but I felt some movement behind me. I turned around quickly, and dodged instinctively as a sword missed my head by an inch. The sword finished its trajectory, which made her loose balance, so I tackled her to the ground and kicked away her weapon. It was the girl from ten who had allied with Willow and Alesi. She screamed and tried to break free, but I kept a tight grip on her.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," I said. "Where are your little allies?" I asked, hoping I would get some information from her. She snorted.

"Willow ran off with my supplies," she said, "Alesi kept hers but only because she's fast and managed to get away… I'm on my own."

"Nice try," I said, and picked up my spear. I pierced her chest, and blood gushed out of the wound. Her face went pale, and the canon went off within the minute. I didn't get a chance to stand up when Willow had rushed out from her hiding place to attack me as well. She had a handful of throwing knives in her hand, and she aimed one at me. I ducked as one of them flew past my head. She grabbed another and threw it at me, but I took cover behind a large boulder and the knife bounced off. I stayed there, but I heard footsteps. I gripped my spear tightly and jumped from behind the rock, aimed at her chest and threw it.

She had already released a knife as well, which made a shallow cut on my left arm, but I could hardly feel the pain with the adrenaline rushing through me. Willow yelped in pain and I looked up to see my spear sticking out from the left side of her body. She had dropped her knives on the ground and was scrambling to get one, but I ran towards her and pushed her back. My spear was still sticking out of her body. We both knew that if she pulled it out she would loose too much blood, but I gripped the shaft and struck once more, this time, hitting her heart. Willow looked up at me with tears in her eyes and she whimpered as the blood covered her chest. I looked at her as the color left her face, and her eyes slowly closed. Then the canon went off and Willow was dead.

"Eleven to go," I whispered, and looked away from Willow's pale face.

"Alesi, I know you're hiding somewhere," I said, turning to face the wall of trees were Willow had been hiding.

"Please, Finnick…" came her voice from behind the trees.

"You're not even going to try to run away?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"What's the point?" she asked, as she stepped out from behind the trees. I raised my spear and examined her cautiously. She stood in front of me with her hands facing me, unarmed and unprotected.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to fight," she said.

"If you weren't going to fight, why didn't you just let them kill you in the bloodbath?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her. "You're probably hiding a knife there, to kill me when I'm unprepared." She looked at me, her large, blue eyes full of sincerity. She must have been around my age. She wasn't particularly tall, or strong, or skilled with a weapon, I had seen her in training. She was very smart, though, that was the only reason Willow had allied with her.

She shook her head. "I'm not killing anyone because I know that I don't have a chance of winning, and I don't really think it's worth it."

"So why did you ally with Willow then, if you didn't want to win?"

She shrugged. "I had planned on trying to make it back home. I thought I stood a chance, if I was smart enough, but now I realize I was just being silly. Willow was one of the strongest tributes, and look how quickly she died." I sighed and shook my head to clear my mind. She was trying to distract me. She seemed like a very nice person, and it would kill me to take her life away. She was very smart and beautiful, her face was stunning… but I was here to win. I remembered my Capitol façade, and I raised my spear again, I had lowered it unconsciously.

"It's a shame I have to kill you, Alesi… you're very beautiful," I said with a grin.

"It is a shame that you have to kill me, Finnick… I know that you're better than this. This is not how you really are. Of course I don't blame you… it is a game after all, but I'm sure you're a great person deep down. I really hope you win… don't let the other careers win again, alright?"

"I wasn't planning on it," said, doing my best to keep a straight face. They couldn't see me in pain. Then I raised my spear again and aimed at her chest. She was closer than Willow had been, so she died quicker. The canon went off once more. That had been three deaths in less than an hour. I didn't feel victorious at all, though… it didn't exactly give me confidence. They might have killed me if they had attacked together… and Alesi might as well have killed herself. I knew I didn't stand a chance if the careers found me.

I grabbed my rope and my spear and carefully made my way down the slope and back to my cave. I stopped at the stream first to wash the blood off my weapon. Everything seemed very surreal… I had killed three people… three human, girls, in less than an hour. I wondered what my mom and dad thought of me back home. I wondered how Annie felt. Annie, who cried whenever a tribute was killed… how would she feel now that I was doing the killing.

I felt the tears coming, so I hurried back to my cave and slid into my sleeping bag, though it was very warm outside, and I just cried. I let it all out, though I tried to keep my voice down… I was pretty well hidden in the cave, it would be hard for the cameras to find me there, but I didn't want to be heard. Jem and the others could be out there hunting me, and I had no energy to fight.


	22. Monster (Annie's POV)

I usually didn't watch the games. We were technically forced to watch them, but I never actually watched. I looked away from the screen and tried to block out the sound, and I was very used to that. I sometimes snuck out to the beach and stayed away from the Peacekeepers. It was different that time, though. I suddenly understood why Finnick had been rooted to the couch when Andrew had been a tribute. It wasn't that I wanted to watch him get hurt, and starve, or kill, but I needed to know that he was ok… that he was alive.

Mrs. Odair was completely different though. She was not a masochist. Mr. Odair was away fishing, and I promised I would call her if anything happened to Finnick.

I sat on the couch with the TV when the games started. I watched as Finnick ran into the cornucopia… where all the slaughtering usually took place. My heart almost leaped out of my chest as a girl tried to stab him, but he grabbed his supplies and ran away to the mountains.

I looked back down at the book I was reading as I tried to ignore the bloodbath, and I looked up at the screen every once in a while to make sure Finnick was on, but he didn't appear very much the first day. I did see him running for a while, and he was pretty well equipped, which made me glad. He had a net, and I wondered if that reminded him of home, and if it made him sad… He found a very good hiding place behind a wall of thick bushes, and then he didn't show up for the rest of the day. I went to bed at eight, and hoped nothing happened at night, but I knew that I'd find out soon enough. There was always chaos on the streets when a tribute from the district died… some grieved, while others lost hope of a little extra food and gifts for the district.

I woke up the next morning and turned on the TV, and saw Finnick. I sighed, relieved, when I realized he was just walking around the forest. There mustn't have been anything else interesting going on if they thought him worthy of so much screen time. He had left his jacket back at the cave, and he walked around with his spear and his rope. His white, long-sleeved shirt stuck to his body with sweat, and I knew why they were showing him.

He climbed them mountain for a while until he finally reached a high clearing. There was a terrifying moment when he almost fell, but he regained his balance and continued climbing. He stood at the top of the slope, on the edge and turned his back towards the trees as he looked around the arena. Then I saw the girl, she walked out from behind the trees and sneaked up to Finnick, who was completely unaware of her presence.

"Turn around!" I muttered. "Please, Finnick!" I begged. The girl was only a few feet away from my friend! She raised her sword with both hands and swung her arms forward, and in that second, Finnick turned around. She missed him by an inch and he managed to push her away. Then everything happened very quickly. The girl and Finnick talked, though I was too scared for him to pay attention to what they were saying. Then, he stabbed her with his spear, and soon she was dead. I stared, shock, but some movement behind them caught my attention. The tall girl from seven was sneaking up on Finnick as well. Every time she threw a knife, my heart skipped a beat, and I was in tears by the time he had killed her. Then came Alesi. They talked as well, and I saw Finnick lower his weapon. I thought he was going to let her live, but then she said something else. She told him that wasn't really him, and that it was just a game… and he threw the spear once again.

I sobbed against a pillow as Finnick retrieved his spear and climbed down the slope again. He was trying to hide it, how disgusted he was, but I knew him too well, and I could read his face like a book. He washed his spear as he held back tears. I knew he was trying very hard not to cry, because he always bit his lip when he did that.

He ran to his cave and hid in his sleeping bag, and then the cameras lost him. It was dark in there, and he had pulled the sleeping bag over his head, but I knew he was sobbing. Why wouldn't he be? He had murdered three innocent girls! He had taunted them and then killed him. Yes, they had tried to kill him first, but Alesi was unarmed and unprotected and he just killed her as well.

I struggled to decide how I felt. I was both glad he was alive, and repulsed by what he had done. I had to remind myself that if he didn't kill anybody, then he was going to die. I had to remind myself that he was miserable… that he wasn't just another cocky career, because he wasn't! He was Finnick Odair, my best friend, who had always been there for me. He wasn't arrogant and ruthless… he was just trying to survive! Why was I so angry then?

I didn't know whom my rage was for. I wasn't mad at him… how could I be? I wanted Finnick to live, no matter what… but I could still feel the anger boiling inside me… then it hit me. I hated the Capitol! I hated the game makers, and the Capitol citizens who found the games entertaining! I hated the careers for wanting to kill Finnick, but then I realized that they were just doing the same as him. They wanted to live… they all wanted to live. Alesi had wanted to live, even if she hadn't fought for her life because she hadn't thought it was worth it. I hated the Capitol for turning my sweet, caring best friend into a murderous monster!


	23. Gift from the Capitol

I spent the rest of the day in my cave. I ate my three bags of dried fruit, as I didn't want to go out and find food. I drank all my water, and just sat there, and just slept until the next morning. I had cried myself to sleep, and I woke up the next morning, the memories fresh in my head. I desperately tried to clean the blood from my nails. The cut on my left arm had been bleeding while I slept since I had completely forgotten about it, and I had gone to sleep without curing it. I tore off my left sleeve because it was bloodstained, and washed it and then used it to bandage my wound.

I decided to go outside and check my traps for food, but I decided against it when I saw a silver parachute floating in my direction. It fell in front of my feet a few seconds after, and I bent over to open it up. Wrapped in silver cloth, was a small picnic basket. It contained a large plate full of food, with silverware included, and a bottle of water. I sat down on the log, and practically inhaled my meal. I usually ate a lot, and I hadn't had a proper meal in two days. I ate the whole thing in just a few minutes, and drank the entire bottle of water, then I looked around at the trees, where I was sure a camera was hidden, and I whispered "Thank you."

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to go to the stream and fill up my water bottles, and I would clean up as well since I was sort of messy with blood and now the food I had just eaten. I hid my stuff in my cave and took only my spear with me.

I walked for a couple minutes and finally reached the side of the stream. I took off my shirt, which now looked more red than white, and sat down near the water and started scrubbing. I scrubbed for a very long time, but the blood wouldn't come off completely. I cut of the right sleeve as well because there really was no point in having only one. I sat under the blinding sun as I set my shirt on a boulder to dry and I decided to take off my pants as well. These were the thick, black ones Celia had made me wear over the tighter, lighter pants underneath. I knew we had both of these because the weather on the mountain and on the grassland and the lake were very different. Since it was very sunny and warm, I decided to wear the thinner pants, and I would leave the others for the night, when it got really cold.

I took off my shoes and walked into the creek wearing just the pants, and holding my spear. I stayed still and saw the fish swimming around my legs. I had just eaten, but I was bored, and I needed some practice with the spear. I could kill a fish in a second with my trident, but this weapon felt weird in my hand, it was too light. The head wasn't heavy, so I had to hold it differently. I tried to spear a fish several times, but I failed, and just got frustrated and walked back to the side of the river. Then, I heard a cannon. I looked up at the sky and watched as the hovercraft arrived. It released the metal claw and a couple seconds later; a tribute was picked up and lifted into the ship.

"Crap," I whispered. The hovercraft was very close to where I was. I knew they were hunting me down, but I wasn't ready to fight them! Not when they were still four and all I had was a spear! I put on my shoes and grabbed my clothes and ran back to my cave. If they were this close then I wasn't going to stay around and wait for them to find me. I stuffed my sleeping bag, rope, net, and the rest of my clothes in my bag. I zipped up my jacket and slung the bag over my shoulders. I hide the parachute and tried to clear any sign that I had been there.

Then I started running. I could hear shouting in the distance. Had they spotted me? I was trying to be fast, not quiet. So I just ran, down the mountain, which was extremely difficult. I was so concentrated on not tripping on the roots of the trees, that I got my arms and face scratched by branches that I didn't see, but I never stopped. I kept running until I was at the edge of the woods. The lake and the cornucopia were in plain sight. I considered running to the other side, there were more woods over there, but the careers couldn't be too far behind me, and I would have to run through the open to get there, and they would definitely spot me. I rested for a minute, very sure that I had lost them, but soon after I heard some movement in the distance.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I whispered. I looked around frantically, trying to make a decision. I could either run to the lake, the woods or the grassland.

"There he is!" screamed Jem, "get him!"

"Fuck," I murmured and kept running. I don't remember deciding what path I was going to take, but before I knew it, I was standing in front of the lake. I turned around and the four careers were running towards me. I ran straight into the water and started swimming. I swam deeper into the lake and stopped when I was far away enough that no spears or arrows could possibly reach me. It had been hard, swimming with my backpack on, so I took it off and then realized that it could float. I held on to it and remained there while I watched the careers to see what they would do. I was pretty certain that none of them could swim… except for Serena, but even she was not nearly as fast or as resistant as I was. My father was a fisherman; her parents had pretty meager jobs that didn't have to do with the ocean whatsoever, and she didn't even live close enough to the beach to go there for fun.

"You're going to have to come out of there eventually!" screamed Emerald.

"Why don't you come and get me?" I yelled back at them. They hesitated, but then Jam pushed Serena into the water. She started walking towards me and when the water was too deep she started swimming. She moved pretty slowly, and I knew I could easily outswim her. She had a knife between her teeth as she swam to get me. I held my spear tightly as she approached me. She looked behind her, at the careers I assumed, and then started to swim faster. I could see she was struggling to move so quickly, but she continued forward.

"Finnick," she said between breaths, "swim!"

I watched her confused. She yelped in pain, but continued forward. She screamed and kept swimming, and then I saw them. Around her, rose a mass of fish, with sharp teeth, all trying to get a bite out of her. She was very close to me now, the fish still after her. I turned around and started swimming, as fast I could. I kept moving forward, we were both near the other side of the lake now, and Serena was closely behind me. I felt a sharp, stabbing sensation on my leg, and kicked harder, trying to get the thing off me. I kept on swimming, but continued to get attacked. They were all around me now, biting my backpack, and my body, and everything else within their reach.

Despite the sharp pain, I kept swimming until I reached the shore. Serena was near, too, but she looked weak and she was bleeding heavily. I helped her out of the water, and dragged her into the woods, though I knew we were supposed to be "enemies."

"Finnick, you have to go," she said, as I helped her seat against a tree.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"I didn't help you," she said.

"You warned me about the fish."

"You were going to start swimming away when I got close anyway."

"No, I wasn't. I had a spear," I said, and sighed when I realized I had lost it. My bag was in very bad conditions, and my clothes had been torn to bits. All I had left were my spandex pants, which did not help me, keep warm at all, and even that had been badly damaged. I would have to cut it off below the knees because that part was mostly shreds.

"They're terrible, Finnick," she whispered. "Jem is sadistic. He killed that poor girl… it was so disgusting," she shuddered at the thought.

"Nice to know," I said. She was part of their pack! Why was she telling me all this. She probably knew that she was going to die… and so would I if I didn't get moving, they were probably on their way.

"Finnick, I was going to volunteer this year anyway. My sister… she's five years old… she's sick, but my family's so poor… please," she begged, "please help her. " She was sobbing; both from the pain of the multiple puncture wounds around her body and at the memory of her sister.

"I will," I promised. It hurt me to see her like that… Serena wasn't so bad after all. Her eyes moved from my face to something behind me, and she raised her arm, feebly to point at it. For a scary moment I thought it was the careers coming to get me, but when I turned around all I saw was a silver parachute. Attached to it was… I couldn't believe my eyes… a trident!

I stood up to retrieve it and admired the weapon in my hands. It was very similar to the one my father had, only better. I looked back at Serena and she smiled feebly, her eyes were beginning to close.

"You can do it now," she said, and then her body went limp and the cannon went off. I wiped a tear from my cheek, and grabbed my things. I walked deeper into the woods and found a place to hide from the careers.

I needed time to clean my wounds and go over the things I had left. I limped away from were Serena lay, without looking back. I couldn't stand to see her like that, her skin full of gashes and blood. Her face remained untouched though.

I found a good place to sit and rest, and sat down on a boulder. I looked back every couple seconds, worried that Jem would find me unprepared. I cut off my pants below the knees, and tossed the fabric away. My legs and arms were full of gashes and bites, and I was bleeding heavily. I poured some water over my legs, and cleaned them. I wrapped shreds of my damaged clothes around the worst wounds. My arms and chest where very scratched and bitten, but none of the cuts were too deep.

I dumped the content of my bag on the ground. The backpack was very tattered, but I managed to hold it together with pieces of fabric. The matches were gone, and one of the lenses of the glasses had a crack. The net was fine, but the rope was gone. I must have dropped it somewhere. I had lost a spear, and I had dropped my dagger as well.

All I had left was the sleeping bag, cracked night-vision goggles, a net, an empty, plastic water bottle, and a trident, which made up for all the other objects I had lost. With this I could actually win! I stood a chance now. I would locate the other tributes, and hunt them down. I would use the net to set up a trap, and I could get lucky and catch a tribute like that. I wanted to get it over with, even if I had to kill all the remaining tributes myself. I was going to get back home.


	24. Cave is Collapsing

I sat on the tallest branch of the tree as I heard them approaching. I hugged the trunk to keep balance and I tried to be as quiet as possible. Jem, Emerald and the boy from two walked by my tree, but it was dark, and they couldn't see me. I Held my trident in my hand, and my backpack was on my back. I was ready to run. I was getting kind of chilly, since all I had left to keep warm were so knee-long, not-warm-at-all pants.

I waited five minutes after the careers had walked by and finally climbed down and headed in the other direction. I had spent the day in the woods, after Serena's death, but I needed to start hunting if I ever wanted to get home. I had made up my mind… I was not Finnick, killing children. I was just a tribute, soon-to-be victor that would do anything he needed to do to survive. I would cry later, when I was safe at home.

I walked to the edge of the woods and looked at the mountain in the distance. I could see a thin line of smoke over the treetops.

"Bingo."

I started running towards the mountains. It would take me a while to get there, so it was lucky that I had so much resistance. I ran for a full hour, only stopping to rest once, and soon I was walking up the mountain. I walked in the direction of the smoke, and climbed a tree every once in a while to get a better view.

When I was closer to the fire, I slowed down and walked stealthily in that direction. I walked until I found a clearing in the trees. There was a small area, covered in only grass, and there, burned a small fire. I peeked from behind a tree in order to remain unseen, and I caught a glance of the boys from three and twelve. Well, that was a strange alliance…

I sighed and gripped my trident tightly. If I killed one the other one would turn around and try to fight… they were unarmed though… and I doubted the malnourished boy from twelve would stand a chance. I sneaked up behind them and raised my weapon.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The boy from twelve turned around to face me. He looked terrified, and I pierced him on the chest. The cannon went off immediately. The boy from three stood up and ran towards the woods, but my trident hit him on the back before he could reach the edge of the clearing. He fell to the ground and stirred for a few seconds, but then I heard the **_boom, _**which meant he was dead.

"Eight left," I sighed. I made my way towards the nearby river to wash the blood off my trident. I also drank some water, and a few minutes later, my dinner was delivered to me. I ate the Capitol food, but it didn't taste as good as I remembered it. I missed the salty bread and fish from home…

I found a good hiding place and then crawled into my sleeping bag to rest for the night. Soon after the anthem rang through the arena, and I looked up at the ceiling where a picture of the tributes from district three and twelve was project. _I'm really sorry._

I fell asleep after a while, and woke up the next morning. I found a parachute lying near my sleeping bag. I stood up to retrieve it and found my breakfast in a basket. I also got a full water bottle. I'd received many gifts in the arena… after the second day I had barely needed to hunt or gather any food. I ate quickly and drank most of the water.

I looked at my legs and chest, my wounds were nasty looking, and some looked infected. I had tried to bandage them up with my tattered clothes but it hadn't turned out very well. As if she was reading my mind, Mags sent down another parachute. I opened it to find some bandages and medicine.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Thanks, Mags," I said. I knew she would see me. I tore of the tattered scraps of clothing off my arms and legs and cleaned my wounds with some water. I applied some medicine to the cuts and wrapped them up with bandages. I stood up and stretched, and grabbed my trident. I rolled up my sleeping back and stuffed it into my backpack, and then I slung that over my shoulders and started walking away.

There were seven people left now, Jem, Emerald and the boy from two, the girl and boy from six, and the boys from nine, ten and eleven. Only, one of them was dead, but I didn't know which. I hoped it was a career… maybe they had turned on each other, maybe one of the others had caught them unaware… but I really doubted that person would still be here. I needed to figure out who was alive!

I decided to explore the mountain to look for victims. I started towards the top, which also helped me get a better look of the arena. I spotted the careers near the lake… the three of them. Crap. I scanned the rest of the mountain, and noted large opening, which looked like a cave. I'd have to climb for another ten minutes to reach it, though.

I kept climbing, until I reached the cave. I started walking inside of it, but it was very dark. It took a couple minutes for my eyes to adjust, but it was still kind of hard to see. Then I remembered my glasses and put them on. I could see everything a lot clearer, though I still couldn't see in complete darkness. Fortunately, there were small opening on the ceiling that let some light flow in.

I walked for a while and then I heard a cannon. The careers were hunting people as well, and it was only a matter of time before they came for me. I continued to move deeper into the cave, when I heard a deep rumbling.

"What the…?"

The noise stopped for a while, and I continued to look around the cave with my cracked goggles. Then the rumbling noise became louder, and it didn't stop. Followed by that was a loud crash, and the cave floor shook. The ceiling of the cave was collapsing. I started running in the opposite direction, trying to find a way out. It was surely the game makers, trying to make the games more interesting. I heard a shrill scream coming from the right, and I followed the sound.

"Run!" came a deeper voice, obviously from a boy. I ran towards them. If they had been hiding in the cave, then they probably knew their way around. I followed the sound of their shouts, and soon I could see the daylight in the distance. It was getting harder to breath and run as the debris from the stones clouded up the air. I sprinted towards the light, holding my trident tightly.

Near the exit, the sun blinded me, It was too bright for my goggles, but I didn't stop to take them off. I kept running, until I was safely out of the cave, and then I couldn't stop. I had onto a downward slope, and I was trying to keep my balance, but I couldn't. I started rolling down the mountain, until the ground finally leveled out. I stood up, bruised and dizzy, and looked around. I had dropped my trident on the way down, and I needed to go back up to find the other tributes.

I climbed back towards the cave and found my trident. I sighed, relieved, and then continued to climb. I made my way back to the cave, which was then just a mountain of rubble. Then I saw a boy. I recognized him as the male tribute from district six, whose name I had never learned. The girl was probably his district partner.

I heard high-pitched screaming coming from inside the cave as the boy tried to move the rocks out of the entrance to allow her to get out. It was an impossible task. The boulders were too heavy, and the girl would soon run out of oxygen, if she weren't already choking with all the dust in the air from the debris.

"Help!" she sobbed, "it's crushing me!"

"Hang in there!" screamed the boy, his face reed with the effort of attempting to move the rocks. "Calm down, alright? Just tell me… is there blood?"

"Yes!" she said, her answer barely understandable with all the sobbing.

I continued to stare behind the trees for a while. After a while the girl stopped replying, and the boy gave up on moving the rocks, and instead he just sat in front of the cave opening, crying and calling the girl's name. Soon after, the cannon boomed. The boy called her, wildly, hoping it was somebody else who had just died. I almost felt pity for him.

I stepped out from behind the trees and raised my trident. He heard the movement and turned to face me, but he didn't react. He just stared at me, still crying.

"Close your eyes," I whispered, "You'll be with her again…" He nodded and closed his eyes. He was thirteen, and the girl was fifteen. They were close friends back at home. They lived next to each other. Then I ended his life and reunited him with her.

I wrenched my trident out of his chest, and left him there, against the mountain of debris. A hovercraft would come after I left and they'd pick them up. They'd take them back to their district, where their families would mourn them and curse my name. They'd have to pretend they liked me if I won and went on the victory tours. They'd be seated in front of the stage and I would have to look them in the eyes.

"That's no way to think, Finnick," I muttered and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Maybe I was going crazy… I was talking to myself. Fantastic.


	25. Down to Eight (Annie's POV)

Finnick's parents had stopped watching the games a while ago. I convinced my parents to let me stay with the Odairs until the games were over because Marina was in no shape to do anything. My mother disagreed, but my father was ok with it. He was glad I was helping his friends.

Marina would check on Finnick every once in a while, asking me about it. I promised I would tell her if anything important happened. Not including him killing anybody, She didn't need to see, or know that.

I had started going to school again, but there were TV's in almost every room, and the games were always on. I had to look stronger when I was in public though… it was hard. I watched him as he got almost eaten by mutant fish. I watched Serena die, and Finnick in pain. I saw him kill the two, defenseless boys with his brand, new trident.

When the last eight remained, a camera crew got to our district. They conducted interviews with a bunch of people who were close to Finnick. They interviewed his parents, though Marina didn't do much talking, and then they came looking for me. I didn't really feel like talking to the Capitol about the Finnick they thought they knew and liked, because that was _not _my Finnick. My Finnick was only murdering children because the Capitol was forcing him to.

I did the interview anyway, because if they didn't question me, they'd ask another person, and nobody knew him as well as I did. The interview lasted a whole hour, and it was the worst hour of my life. The lady asked me a lot of questions.

"Do you know Finnick very well? Are you best friends? Are you his girlfriend? Do you think Finnick is attractive? Do you think he has a chance of winning? What would you tell Finnick right now if he could see you?" she asked, in her strange Capitol accent.

"Yes, yes, no, yes, yes, and if he could see me, he would be out of the arena, and I would tell it to him in person." I answered. The woman was not amused by my short answers. After a while, I gave in, and answered the questions with more details, but I was still very resentful. Fortunately, the Capitol woman didn't seem to have a clue of what sarcasm and irony were, so I didn't get in trouble.

They left after that, and I was left to keep watching the games. I watched him in the cave, as it almost crushed him, and I watched him rolling down the slope. I saw the boy and girl from six die, and I nearly cried when Finnick asked him to close his eyes. Though a lot of people might not have noticed how much it really pained Finnick to kill those kids, I could see it. I knew he was trying to be tough… he needed to be, but I hated it.

"Just get back home, Finn… everything will be alright… you need to get back," I whispered, as he turned away from the camera and cleaned his bloody trident.

There was only seven people left; the three careers, Finn, and three boys from the outlying districts. They had only survived because they had been hiding in an underground bunker in the grassy filed, and nobody had found them. One of them was very weak and starving, and I knew he wouldn't last very much.


	26. Victor

After I saw the images on the sky at night, I figured out who was left; Jem, Emerald, The boy from two, the boys from nine, ten and eleven, and me. The three boys amazed me; I was surprised the career pack hadn't hunted them down. I heard a cannon and chuckled darkly. Unbelievable. I had stopped hoping it was a member of the careers a while ago. Though I knew they would eventually turn on each other, I knew they wanted to take me out first, and then it would be a fight between the three of them. Unless… I brought them towards me… and caught them unaware.

I searched around the forest for firewood, looking for green branches that would let out lots of smoke. I set the branches on top of each other in the clearing where I had found the boys from three and twelve, and waited for Mags to send me matches. They arrived a few minutes later, and I took one out and lit it, and them I put it away safely in my pocket, in case I needed them again.

As the fire grew, I set up a trap, using my net, and covering with sand and twigs. I was satisfied with my camouflage skills, and then I retreated to my hiding place. I went over the plan in my head, and hoped it would work.

When the careers saw the smoke they would come to get me. They'd walk into the clearing, where I had set up the trap because it was in the direction of the lake where they would be coming from. I would be waiting behind the bushes outside the clearing, and once the trap got triggered, the other two would look around frantically, or try to set the other one free. I would then step out from my hiding place, and throw the spear that I had retrieved from my first campsite. I would hopefully kill, or at least injure one, and then, I would kill the other with my trident. I was confident that with that one I wouldn't miss.

I waited for a while. I was starting to believe that they weren't going to come, but then I heard their voices. There were only two of them, though… I heard the boy from two and Emerald, but there was no sign of Jem. Maybe he had chickened out. I heard a cannon. What? Was he hunting? Had they already turned on him and let him there to die? What was going on?

Emerald and the boy from two entered the clearing. They looked around, and didn't seem surprised to see the clearing was empty. I crossed my fingers and hope one would trigger my trap. They walked around it and circled the clearing, trying to find me. Emerald came dangerously close to my bush, and for a second I thought she had seen me, but she turned around to head back to the lake.

"Let's go, he's not here. Jem was right, he just wanted to distract us…" she said. They walked back the way they had come in, and then finally, the boy set off the trap. He tripped and fell on the net, which rose and hung from a tree branch, swinging back and forth with him inside.

"Damn that boy!" he yelled. "Get me out of here, Emerald," he grunted as he struggled to break free. She sighed and took out her knife, and turned her back to me to cut the rope. This was way too easy. I stepped out from behind the bush and the boy, well, he wasn't a boy, he was seventeen… he stared at me in horror, and tried to warn Emerald, but by the time she had realized and turned around to face me, my trident was sticking out of her rib cage. She fell to the ground in a heap, and I heard the cannon.

The boy from two screamed and continued to struggle with the net, but he had no chance of escaping. I retrieved my trident and then looked at him. He cursed me, and called me every insult that came to mind.

"This is a family show," I said, and stabbed him in the back. He went limp as the blood poured from his body. Some of it fell on Emerald, who lay under the swaying net. The cannon went off again. There were very few of us left. There had been seven of us, but I had just killed two. A cannon went off when I was setting the trap, and another one when Emerald and the other boy walked into the clearing. There were only three of us now. I had to fight against Jem or the boys from nine, ten and eleven. I had no way of knowing who was still alive, except for waiting until night, but I doubted the games would last that long.

I grabbed my trident and headed to the river. I washed it there and drank some water. I waited for Mags to deliver my meal since I knew that I would need the energy for the finale. I sat near the water and a few minutes after I spotted the silver parachute. I had lost track of how many of those I'd received. I ate my lunch heartily, and rested for a while, then I gathered my things and headed for the lake.

I was near the edge of the trees when I heard the noise. It was unlike any human or animal I'd ever heard before. The noise was loud, and it came from the grassy fields to my far right. I watched in amazement as two huge, beasts rose from the ground. Being chased by the mutts was a tall, skinny boy, who was lucky he was reasonably fast because the beasts, though large and scary, weren't that fast.

The male tribute from district eleven kept running until he reached the lake. He did what anybody else would have done… he jumped into the lake. The beasts stopped at the edge, they couldn't swim. They boy looked relieved, but he moved a little deeper into the lake, just to be safe. He stood there and watched. The beasts backed away and ran back to the grassy fields.

"They just let him live?" I asked. "That didn't seem very likely of the game makers.

I spotted Jem, hiding behind a tree, opposite to me, where Serena and I had run to after the mutant fish attack. The fish! I understood why the game makers let the tribute live… The mutts couldn't swim, at least those couldn't, but those weren't the only nasty beasts they had control of. Jem seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stepped out from behind the trees to watch the spectacle.

The boy, feeling safe from the mutts, relaxed, he stood in the water and rubbed his arms, washing some blood of himself. Then he felt the first bite. He yelped and tried to move out of the water, but by that time, he was already surrounded. The fish flew at him and they chewed every bit of kin they could find. I watched in horror as the boy from district eleven screamed. He was being eaten alive! Jem, on the other side of the lake, laughed maniacally. The boy sunk and the fish continued to swim and jump around him, until after a while, the lake went still, as if nothing had happened.

"All right, Odair!" screamed Jem from the other side of the lake. "Just you and me now!"

"Yeah," I whispered, and stepped out from behind my tree. He spotted me right away and grinned. He grabbed his sword and ran towards me. I stood still, holding my trident tightly. I'd let him get worn out. That was the bad thing about most careers. They showed off, and they didn't think. It wouldn't be too hard to kill Jem if I managed to get rid of his sword.

He reached my side after a while. I could see him breathing heavily, though he tried to hide it. Then he charged. He raised his sword and swung it towards my head. I sidestepped it and in that second he lost his balance I slashed the right side of his body with my trident. His blood started to spread through his shirt. He winced in pain, but it wasn't a fatal wound, and I had just made him angrier.

He raised his sword again and we continued to fight. I stabbed and pushed him with my trident. I managed to hit him on the head once with my hilt, but he continued to fight. I got a deep cut on my leg that was starting to worry me, but I couldn't stop to bandage it, and the adrenaline kept me from feeling too much pain.

After some very intense fighting, I managed to knock the sword out of his hand. He had a gash on the right side of his chest, and I had stabbed his good arm. My leg was bleeding a lot, and I was starting to feel lightheaded. Jem looked panicked. He tried to recover his sword, but I drove him away by pointing my trident at him, He turned around and sprinted towards the cornucopia, which wasn't very far away from the lake.

I sprinted after him, and raised my arm. I took a deep breath, like my father had taught me to do before each throw. I aimed at his back, and let go of my trident. I saw it sail through the air and land on its target. Jem collapsed on the ground. He screamed and tried to get my weapon of his back, but the blood was coming out too quickly. He turned on his side and started coughing up blood. He sobbed and coughed and turned purple as his pierced lungs ached for the air, but the blood wouldn't allow any in. After a minute, he went unconscious and a minute later, he was dead.

"Ladies and gentleman, Finnick Odair, Victor of the sixty-fifth annual Hunger Games!"

I saw the hovercraft flying in to get me. I stood rooted on my spot as the ladder fell in front of me. I hesitated for a while and then held on to it. I was frozen in place, and I looked around as I was raised out of the arena. It looked a lot smaller from higher up. I spotted the cave where the tributes from six had been crushed, and I saw the lake where Serena had been attacked. All the memories came flooding back, and by the time I was safely inside the ship, I was a sobbing mess.

The blood kept flowing from my leg, and a pair of men in white robes inserted a needle into my neck. I looked around the white room but everything seemed to be spinning around me. Then everything went black.


	27. Victory Ceremony and Interview

I woke up in a white room. Everything was white; there were no windows or even a door. I tried to sit up, but I was strapped to a bed. I didn't even struggle. My body was sore, everything hurt. I wanted to look at myself, I needed to check on my wounds, and then I remembered I was in the Capitol and that they had already probably taken care of all of them.

I sighed and lay on the bed, trying very hard to not think of the arena. I thought of home instead, and how I'd be there soon. I thought of my parents, and how happy they would be to see me again. I'd get a fancy house in the Victor's Village and I'd live there next to Mags and the other victors. My mother would finally get a nice, large kitchen, and my father would be able to stop working so much and spend more time with my mother.

I thought of Annie and how happy she'd be to see me. That is, if she didn't hate me… If she'd seen me on TV… she wouldn't like what I'd become. I'd move further away from her… she wouldn't be able to visit me as often. I wouldn't be forced to go back to school, but I was probably going to go back. I never liked going to class very much, but I loved being with my friends, and honestly, I just wanted my life to go back to normal, which included going to school and learning.

I heard a beeping sound, and an avox walked into the room. He pressed a button and my bed moved until I was sitting up.

"Can you please unstrap me? I'm not going to run away…" I said. He hesitated but released my head and arms. My chest and legs remained tied up though, but it was an improvement. He left the room for a second and wheeled in a food cart. He set a tray on my lap and grabbed a spoon. He was a bout to feed me some soup, but I stopped him and grabbed the spoon myself.

"I can do it…" I said, and ate. He stood by my bed, watching me, until I was done. "Thank you," I said. He looked at me, smiled and then left.

He must have told her that I was awake, because a few minutes after the avox had left my room, Mags rushed in. She sat on the edge of my bed and hugged me, and despite my aching muscles, I hugged her back with all my strength,

"Finnick, honey, you did it…" she said, her eyes full of tears. I nodded and held on to her, and then, for the first time in days, I started to cry. I had been holding back because I didn't want to whole country to see me being weak, but I didn't care that Mags saw me, because I knew she really cared about me and she understood.

"It's alright, sweetie…" she whispered soothingly and rubbed my back comfortingly. She let me cry for a while, until I had finally calmed down. I pulled away from her and sat on my bed, still sniffling. She took my hands in hers and looked at me.

"Finnick… I know what you're going through," she said, "I've been there… but I promise it gets better… you're alive… you get to see your family again."

"I killed…n-nine children, Mags…" I choked out.

"If you hadn't, they would have killed you," she said.

"No… they wouldn't have. A lot of them were even more lost and defenseless than I was!"

"Remember when you asked me if it was worth it? Killing to win? I said you would have to answer that on your own. Well, Finnick… right now, you feel terrible, and guilty, and it's perfectly understandable… but once you get to go back home, you get to see your family, and you help your district with extra food. You'll spend the rest of your life trying to make up for what you did… and though the guilt never does go away, you can still do good things!"

I thought of Serena, and how she was willing to kill and die to help her family. I would make sure that girl lived… I would do it for Serena, and for myself. I wasn't completely bad, was I? I felt like I was, but… I felt terrible about the things I'd done. That had to mean I wasn't completely evil, right?

"They've fixed you up, Finnick. Tomorrow you'll be ready for the Victory Ceremony, and then you'll have your last interview with Caesar and then we'll head back home, ok? You just need to be strong for a little bit longer." She leaned over to kiss my forehead, and then she pressed a button on the side of my bed. An avox came in and Mags left. He handed me a pill and a glass of water, and I took it. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds, and I didn't wake until the next day.

The next time I opened my eyes, Mags, Gertie, and Celia and the prep team surrounded me. The second I woke they all burst into cheering and applause. I sat up, startled, and Mags smiled at me apologetically.

"I knew you'd do it, Finnick!" screeched Viola.

"I loved your outfit for the last few days," said Celia, referring to my cut-off pants and no shirt.

"My clothes got shredded to bits," I said and rolled my eyes. I was stood up from the bed and given crutches to help me walk since I had been unconscious for a few days and my legs felt very weak. After walking around for a while, though, I dropped the crutches as my muscles got used to the movement again.

The whole process of my preparation was long, but I was hardly present. I let my prep team clean and scrub me and do my hair and my make up, and dress me up in a fancy suit, but I barely paid attention to any of it.

After what seemed like hours, I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in a while. I was flawless, my skin at least. There was not even a scratch were I used to have deep cuts. I looked pretty much the same as I had before I had entered the arena. I hadn't even lost any weight since I had daily meals delivered to me by Mags. I looked handsome, I guess. I pulled my sleeve back and looked for Annie's bracelet, but it was gone. I hadn't taken it off in the arena, so where had it gone?

"Finnick, it doesn't go with your outfit," said Celia.

"I want it," I insisted. She sighed and told Fabian to get it for me.

"It's just a stupid bracelet," she muttered and tied it on my wrist again.

It didn't match my elegant blue tuxedo, but I didn't care. Annie's bracelet reminded me of home, and I needed that to go through all of this without breaking down.

Mags took me to the same place we had had the interviews, but this time, I was the only one waiting to go on stage. We stood under the stage, where I would go up on a raising platform. Mags assured me I would do well, and that I needed to remember to be the Finnick the Capitol loved.

"They were the ones that bought your food and your trident, remember? You need to be very grateful and charming… like always."

"I don't think I have the energy for that, Mags," I said.

"Then fake it," she said. And steered me to the platform. She sighed and hugged me, and then stepped away as the metal circle started to rise. It reminded me of the arena.

I took a deep breath and then I was on the stage. The crowd cheered wildly, and I gave them a winning smile. _Just two more days and I get to go home._

President snow was on stage, next to Cesar Flickerman, holding my crown. He placed it on my head and shook my head. He congratulated me, and then I was directed towards a small loveseat where I would have to sit, and endure a two-hour recap of the games.

The lights went off and a large screen lit up. It all started with the countdown at the cornucopia. I watched myself on the screen, running to get weapons. I looked at hands, and fumbled with my fingers. There was footage of every single killing, some were briefer than others, but they showed with excruciating detail, the ones I had killed. They showed the scene with Alesi, and how I had killed her anyway. They omitted the part where I hid in a cave and cried. I watched as I killed the poor, defenseless tributes of three and twelve. I watched as the cave almost crushed me, and how the tribute from six cried for his dead partner. Then I killed him as well. I saw myself in the lake and then Serena being attacked by fish mutts. They showed her begging me to save her sister, and then my trident was delivered.

I continued to watch the screen, and I realized what a huge jerk I was. I was cocky and arrogant, and vicious. The game makers portrayed me as smart and sneaky, and there was a lot of footage of me walking around the arena shirtless. I hated it, I hated the guy on that screen. I winced every time my trident drew blood from another tribute, and I hated how unaffected I seemed by all of it. My first kills really affected me, but towards the end of the games I seemed almost… bored.

The video ended, and then Caesar asked me a few questions. I answered them as best as I could, trying to be charming and cheeky; thankfully, it didn't last long. I'd have another interview the next day, without an audience, without so much pressure.

I left the stage and went back to the fourth floor in the training center. Gertie and Celia and the others were excited, and insisted I had done well, but I didn't want to hear it. I went to my room and locked myself in it. I stripped off the entire silk, Capitol outfit and went to bed in my underwear. I cried myself to sleep, and the images I'd seen hours before made several appearances in my nightmares.

I woke up the next day to a loud knocking on my door. I had not rested at all. I'd woken up several times during the night because I kept seeing blood and death.

I stood up and unlocked the door and Mags stared at me.

"Some clothes, sweetie?" she asked. I blushed and remembered I had slept in my underwear. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and went to breakfast with her and Gertie.

"Finnick, this interview will be only you and Caesar, no audience or anything, so it should be easier. You're just going to talk, ok?" I nodded and nibbled on some bread.

"We get to go home after this, Finn," said Mags. I nodded and went back to my room to shower. I didn't need much prepping this time since the interview was more casual. I was dressed in khaki ants and a white, button down shirt. It reminded me of the clothes my mother bought for me.

"So, Finnick," said Caesar once we were ready in the seating area of the fourth floor. "Tell us a bit about the arena. How did you feel in there?"

_Keep it together, Finnick. _I reminded myself and made an effort to smile at the camera.

"Well, it was pretty lonely in there," I said. "I just wanted to win the games and get out of there."

Caesar laughed. "And you did!" he said. "So how come you didn't ally with the careers? They would have surely accepted you!"

"I like working on my own," I said. "Jem was the leader… and I don't really like taking orders from anybody."

"I see…" He continued asking me questions about the arena, and then, after he had finished with those, he started asking me about home. The topic was a lot easier to talk about, yet I didn't want him to know so much about my life… maybe it was because I was a lot different at home than I was at the Capitol, but I was probably just resentful of the Capitol and I didn't think they had the right to invade my private life.

"I can't wait to get home," I said. "I mean, don't get me wrong… the Capitol's very nice, and the people are very generous, but I miss my friends, and my family."

"Who's the first person you're going to greet when you get back?" he asked.

"My mom and dad…" I said. "I'm sorry, I can't pick," I chuckled.

"Better not," he said. "You'll get in trouble either way… Now, Finnick, this is my last question for you. Who gave you that pretty shell bracelet? Did you make it yourself?"

"No, I didn't make it," I answered. "My best friend gave it to me."

"Oh, who is he?"

"It's a she," I said. "Her name is Annie. She's very good at making these… she gave it to me after I got reaped."

"Well, that's adorable," he said. He shook my hand and then the interview ended. Caesar said goodbye and left, followed by the camera crew, and I was finally left alone. I was done with the Capitol, and I could finally go home.


	28. Home (Annie's POV)

The whole district celebrated Finnick's victory. His parents were overjoyed, and my father told me it was time to move back to my house. At school everybody claimed they knew he'd win, when just a few day before, I'd heard kids betting on how much he would last.

The major organized his welcome back party in his mansion, like was customary. Everything went back to normal after a few days as we waited for news of Finnick. After the games, the tributes needed time to recover and heal, so the ceremony and the interviews didn't come right away.

I went to school, but I paid little attention to class. I couldn't wait for Finnick to get home. The day of the ceremony, I sat alone in my couch, watching the TV. My parents had gone to the plaza to watch it, and they had asked me to come along, but I didn't feel like watching it in public. Finn was forced to re-watch all the deaths and killings, and I couldn't imagine how hard it was for him.

I couldn't keep watching that. The streets would be empty because everybody was either at home or at the plaza, watching the ceremony. I decided to go to the beach for a while, even though it was breezy and dark outside.

I sat on the sand and watched the waves coming close and then pulling away. They did the same thing, over and over and over, but for some reason I didn't get tired of watching them.

I remembered the first time Finnick and I had met, it had been on that same spot. I realized later that Finn had never intended to become my friend… and I might have shied away from him as well if I had noticed sooner, but for some strange reason, we did become close, and I was very grateful for that.

"You did it, Finn," I whispered to myself. I imagined him seated next to me, and I wanted it to be true so badly.

"Annie, honey," whispered Percival, leaning down to pick me up. I hadn't realized, but I was shivering. I was wearing a thin dress, and the breeze had gotten stronger. I hugged Finn's father, and he carried me back to my house. My mother opened the door and thanked him and then she shut it, glaring at me.

"Why must you always run off like that?" she yelled. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to ask the neighbors if they've seen you around. They'll think I'm a terrible mother!"

"Don't yell at her," mumbled my father. He hugged me and picked me up and carried me to my room. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Just let me know where you are next time, ok? I worry about you."

I nodded. "I know _you _do…"

The next day was Finnick's interview with Caesar, which I watched with the Odairs, since my father was back at work and I didn't want to be in a room alone with my mother. I sat next to Marina, who smiled at me when Finnick talked about the bracelet.

"Annie…" she said. "We are so grateful with you… for being here for us during the games."

"Oh, don't worry," I said. "I loved staying here with you… Finnick's lucky to have you as parents."

"Annie…" whispered Marina; "I know your mom's very mean to you… so I'm here for you whenever you need me, ok? You're like a daughter to me."

I smiled and hugged her, and she kissed my head.

Finnick was coming home that evening. The interview was in the morning, and then he'd take a train, and get back to district four at seven. We all gathered at the train station, a lot of people holding gifts and posters. I tried to push through the crowd to get through the front, but I was not tall or strong enough. Mr. Odair picked me up and carried me on his shoulder, and people quickly moved aside when they saw him and Marina. He lowered me once we were at the front. And we waited patiently.

About an hour later, we heard the faint sound of the train approaching, and the crowd got excited. A minute later, the train stopped, and the doors opened. Nobody came out for a few minutes, but then we saw Mags standing on the doorway. We all clapped for her, because we all knew Finnick owed a lot to her, and he probably wouldn't have made it without her guidance.

Then, came Finnick. He stood next to Mags with a bright smile, waving at the crowd. He immediately spotted his parents and he ran to hug them. Percy and Marina hugged Finnick tightly. The three of them cried tears of joy and they wouldn't let go of each other. I watched, smiling. Then Finnick pulled away from them and he spotted me. He grinned, his eyes still teary, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Can't breath, Finn," I choked out.

"Don't care," he said, and kept holding me. I smiled and hugged him back, and then he let go. He smiled at me and then at the crowd, he waved and greeted them, and the citizens of district four cheered for their victor.


	29. Back to Normal Sort of

I was glad to be home, and I couldn't wait for my life to get back to normal, but that didn't go out as planned. We moved to the Victor's Village a week after I arrived at four. The Major had thrown me a party, and a lot of reporters and important people were anxious to meet me, so I didn't have much time to spend with my family. After all of that had ended a week later, I had to move.

Our house in the Victor's Village was just in front of Mag's, which made me really happy. Shay lived three houses away, and there were a lot of other victors I didn't know as my neighbors.

The house was huge; it had two floors, with a total of four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a studio, and a very large dining room. My mother loved the house, specially the kitchen. My father complained that it was too big, and that it was further away from the docks. I had that problem too. Though I lived closer to Mags now, Annie was further away.

My room was the largest. I insisted that my parents should have it, but the refused because it was my house. I did love the balcony though. There was a set of glass doors that lead out of my room into a wonderful balcony that looked out to the sea.

We brought most of our belongings to our new house, but it was fully furnished, so we gave away a lot of our old stuff. My closet was pretty big, and it looked very empty when I filled it with the little clothes I owned. Though I'd loved the space at first, after a while I just felt lonely in that huge house. It felt very empty, and I think it made my nightmares worse. That house was the result of my winning the games, which I had done by murdering children. It was a constant reminder that my life would never be the same again, and I hated that.

"Hey, Anne," I whispered as I sat next to her at the beach. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," she said.

"I could never," I sighed. "Sorry, Annie, I've just been kind of busy."

"Finn… I know."

I sighed and looked at the water. The waves made me calm, they moved back and forth, they were constant, and they were relaxing.

"So… how have you been? How does it feel to be filthy rich?" she asked, teasing.

"It's alright, I guess," I shrugged.

"You don't like your mansion?" she asked.

"It's far away from the market, and school, and—"

"Me?" she asked.

"I was going to say the docks, but yeah… I guess you too." I teased. She smiled and shoved me playfully.

"Did you just push your newest victor?" I asked with mock severity.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"Oh, you'll see what I'll do to you," I said. She giggled and stood up and started running from me. I stood up and followed her, and caught up with her quickly. I tackled her to the ground and we both laughed. I held her back, and tickled her. She kicked and struggled and tried to break free, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Stop it, Finn!" she shrieked. I laughed and shook my head.

"If you don't stop—"

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Finn!" she protested. I stopped tickling her, but I kept her restrained. She looked at me, chuckling softly; her bright green eyes were teary from so much laughing. I had really missed her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She looked at me, her cheeks turning pink, and I stood up, releasing her.

"You should come over and visit, Annie" I said, "My mother wants to see you. I need to go run some errands, but we'll talk again soon, alright?" She nodded and waved goodbye as I walked away.

"Just call me if you need something else, ok? Anything at all… I promised I would take care of her," I told Serena's mother. I'd visited her soon after I had arrived at four. Serena's sister, Eleanor, was nearly dead when I got her to the hospital. She had some strange disease, which was very expensive to treat, and her family had no money t save her. I kept my promise and took care of all the expenses, and her parents were very grateful.

"We'll pay you back, Finnick… as s-soon as we can," said her mother, with tears in her eyes.

"Absolutely not," I said. "Look, I promised her I would do it… I have way more money than I need, so you don't owe me anything… Just take care of her, ok?" She nodded and hugged me, thanking me repeatedly. I waved goodbye and went back home.

Mags was right, somewhat. Though the guilt was eating me alive, helping people did make me feel better. I'd just saved one life… that had to count for something right?

I visited Eleanor almost every day to make sure she was doing fine. She was better and out of the hospital two weeks later, and by that time I had decided to return to school. I didn't pay much attention to class, not that I did before… but I could hardly stay awake during the day.

The nightmares kept me up most of the night, and they wouldn't take a break. I saw more of the same every time I closed my eyes, and I would only rest for a few hours. I had bags under my eyes, and the teachers had stopped scolding me for falling asleep in class.

I had hoped things would go back to normal after I went back to school. The whole reason I was returning to school was that I wanted my life to go back to how it was, but people didn't seem to understand that.

Everybody wanted to be my friend. The friends I already had, wouldn't leave my side, and people I had never even met, acted like they had known me all their lives. I was starting to get pretty tied of the attention, because they were all a bunch of fakes. My only true friends were Mags and Annie, and the rest I could never be sure of.

"I don't even know why you went back to school, Finnick," said Annie. She sat cross-legged on my couch, adding beads to a string, and then knotting the bracelet. "If I was a victor, I would never set foot in that place again."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I don't want to just lay around here doing nothing all day," I said, "That gives me way too much time to think.

"Maybe you should find a hobby," she said.

"I had hobbies," I said. "I like swimming, and I used to do a lot of shooting practice, but I don't even want to see a trident right now." She looked at me and sighed.

"You look terrible," she said.

"Thanks, Anne. I love hearing that," I mumbled.

"You need sleep, Finnick,"

"You think I don't _try _to sleep?" I asked.

"What's keeping you up?"

"Nothing… I just can't sleep, ok?"

"You're a terrible liar," she said.

"I'm a wonderful liar, you just know me too well."

"Maybe. Come on," she said and took my hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She ignored my question and dragged me upstairs to my room. She made me lay down and she pulled the covers over me.

"Annie, I already told you I can't sleep." She sat on the edge of the bed and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

"When I have nightmares, my father sits in bed with me, and I feel safer," she said.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Annie," I said. She ran her fingers through my hair gently. I stayed still and didn't protest, and soon, without knowing it, I had fallen asleep.


	30. The Victory Tour

I turned fifteen shortly after I returned from the Capitol, and Annie's birthday was just a month later. I continued to have nightmares, and there were days were the memories were really… graphic, and I would lock myself up in a room and cry, but I had gotten used to it. I'd visit Mags a lot, and she would really help me deal with everything.

Though the games were over, they had not been forgotten. The Victory Tour would be coming up and I would have to leave again. I continued to go to school, and though I was still the center of attention, people had calmed down a little bit. Girls followed me everywhere I went, and though that might not seem like a bad thing, it was really starting to annoy me.

"Oh, shove off, you string of superficial twats," mumbled Annie as she tried to get through a group of five girls that surrounded me while I had lunch.

"Ugh, let's go, it's 'Crazy Cresta'," whispered one of them and the others giggled.

"Not cool," I said, but they ignored me completely. "Just ignore them, Annie"

"I don't care what they say about me," she said, staring at the table.

"Good, because I think you're wonderful, and my opinion does count, doesn't it?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Of course," she smiled. I kissed her cheek and continued to eat my lunch while every girl in the cafeteria glared at Annie.

"You could do so much better, Finnick," said a girl, passing by our table.

"Shut up. And we're just friends," I said. Annie, stood up from the table, and walked out of the cafeteria. I tried to follow, but the bell rang and a teacher caught me and made me go to class.

Why was Annie making such a big deal out of this? She said she didn't care what the others thought; yet she had stormed off… Ugh! Girls were so confusing sometimes.

I rushed to the beach after school, hoping that I'd find Annie there, but she wasn't there. I went to the market, and asked her father if she was there, but he had no idea where she was. I even went to her house and knocked on the door, but her sister, Pearl answered and said she wasn't there.

I went back to the Victor's Village, and was about to ask my father to help me look for her, but she was sitting at the kitchen table with my mother, chatting. I set my bag on the floor and coughed, to let them know I was there. They both turned to face me, and then Annie stood up and left the house

"Annie!" I protested, and followed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Finnick," she said and walked away.

"What's going on with her?" I asked my mother.

"Why don't you ask her?" she said.

"Don't you think I already did?"

"Well, she obviously doesn't want me to tell you if she won't tell you herself."

"But you're my mother!" I whined.

"Annie has no one to talk to but you, and she can't talk to you if she's upset with you, can she? She's like a daughter to me, Finnick, so I'm not going to tell you."

"Wait a second… she's mad at me? What did I do?" I asked. My mother sighed.

"Just wait a while, she'll get over it soon enough," she said.

"Mom, I leave in two days!" I complained.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled and stormed off to my bedroom. I didn't sleep at all. Annie didn't talk to me the next day, and I tried to find her the day before I left, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

It was finally the day; I would leave and tour all of the districts and the Capitol. District Four would be the last one, and they'd throw a huge party in celebration. The Victory Tour happened months after the games, it was the halfway point between a Hunger Games and the next.

"It's time to go, Finnick," said Mags, stepping into the train. I hugged my parents and prepared to board, but then I heard her.

"You're not going to say goodbye to me?" asked Annie. I turned around and saw her. A grin spread across my face and I ran to hug her.

"I thought you weren't going to come," I sighed.

"I wasn't… but then I changed my mind."

"Annie, whatever I did to make you mad at me… I'm sorry… I don't like it when you're upset…"

"Don't worry, about it," she said. "I was being dramatic. Have a nice trip, I'll see you soon." I nodded and kissed her cheek, and then I stepped onto the train where Gertie, Mags, Celia and the Prep Team were waiting.

The Victory Tour only lasted a bit more than a week, but it felt way longer. The first stop was District Twelve, and it was freezing. This was always the first stop because it was the most unexciting. I had to face the family of the boy I had killed from that district. Nobody cheered for me, of course, and his parents looked at me with so much hatred, I actually felt like crying. I wanted to yell out how sorry I was, but Mags would kill me because that would ruin my image.

I got invited to a feast, with a few of the most important people from district twelve, which wasn't a whole bunch, and it was… well, pathetic. Haymitch, the only victor from that district, was passed out drunk for half of the feast. Haymitch had turned to drinking after his games, and there he was, years later, an alcoholic mess.

District eleven was very similar, though people seemed to hate me less since I hadn't actually murdered any of their tributes. The party was slightly more cheerful, but the happiness was just as false. Nobody wanted to celebrate a victor from another district, but they didn't have a choice.

District ten was another bad one. I'd killed the girl from ten, the one that had allied with Willow, but her family didn't glare, they cried, and that only made everything worse.

District nine was dull, but District Eight was the worst. Alesi had been from there, and the hatred they felt for me was palpable. I had hated myself after I had murdered Alesi, unarmed and unprotected. She had been such a sweet, wise girl, and I had ended her life. I was booed out of the stage, but the crowd was silenced by the peacekeepers.

"Mags, I want to go home," I said, when we got back in the train and headed for District Seven.

"Don't we all?" she asked.

The rest of the district went pretty much the same. I would get dressed nicely, I would give a speech and then there would be a feast or a party in my honor. I was particularly hated in districts seven, six, two and one.

Finally, the torture of district touring ended, as I arrived at the Capitol. Though that was only worse.

"The party is at President Snow's mansion," said Gertie for the millionth time that day. "There is going to be a lot of very important people, many of them even sponsored you. You need to be grateful and charming, and polite. Remember you are representing your district."

"I know, Gertie!" I snapped. "You've said it already!"

"Finnick!" Mags glared at me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Finnick," sighed Mags, "the fact that you're frustrated doesn't give you the right to snap and be rude with everybody."

"I don't care about the stupid Capitol citizens, and I don't want to meet them! I want to go back home, because I really, really hate it here!"

"Well you don't have a choice!" she barked. "You won these games. We had to work really hard to get you out of that arena alive, and this is what you have to do, so suck it up because there are twenty-three kids who had to die for you to be here!"

The party was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life. The president's mansion was huge; it was like all of the houses in the victor village put together, and maybe even larger than that. There was so much food and so many people, I actually stared open-mouthed for a minute. All the Capitol citizens were dressed in fine silks. The woman wearing luxurious dressed, the men all wearing fancy suits, but they only had eyes for me.

The second I walked into the room, the people walked towards me. They all wanted to chat, or dance or take a picture with me. I was introduced to so many people, and I thanked everybody who said they had sponsored me, which was a dumbfounding amount of people.

I was passed from one person to the next, there were such a large number of people trying to get a hold of me, and I didn't even get a chance to eat during the night.

I danced and chatted with a lot of girls, some of them my age, some of them a little older, but they didn't seem to care. I had to remember to be the Finnick the Capitol loved, which involved flirting, and a lot of smiling and winking. By the time the night was over, I was exhausted, and in a terrible mood, but I wasn't allowed to show it, until we were all inside the train.

"A girl tried to kiss me, Mags!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and kept quiet. "She has no right!"

"You did flirt with every one of them," she said.

"Because you told me to!" I said.

"They don't know I made you flirt with them, Finnick," she said, and looked out the window, as the train started moving.

"Are you mad at me, Mags?" I asked.

"Not mad at you, honey… no."

"You told me I shouldn't take it out on other people when I'm upset," I reminded her. She smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Finn. Go to bed, we'll be home soon."


	31. Feelings (Annie's POV)

I waited on the platform for Finnick to arrive, along with his parents. There was nobody else, though, because the excitement had died down and bit, and also, it was very late. The train arrived, just on time, and Mags and Finn stepped out of it.

I hugged Mags as Finnick greeted his parents; we had become quite close since I sometimes went along with Finnick to her house. Finn turned to face me and he smiled. It was kind of dark, but his smile was still bright and perfect. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back, and I was just really happy.

"I missed you, Annie," he said.

"I missed you more."

"I doubt it," he chuckled.

There was a reason I had gotten upset two weeks before. Though Finnick thought I was being irrational, and I probably was, I had an actual motive. I had gotten used to being bullied. People believed Finnick and I were more than friends, and they loved reminding us that Finnick could do so much better, which was true, but I had never cared before. Lately, however, it had been really getting to me.

I felt very confused sometimes; something had changed, because I had never felt that way before. I used to make fun of Finnick about all the attention he got from girls… it used to amuse me. Lately, however, whenever I saw one of those airheads flirting with him, I got really angry. I just hated how they looked at him, they didn't know him, and they just thought he was "hot." And I knew he was… Finnick was very handsome, his face, his hair, and his body… everything about him made him really attractive, but there was more to Finnick than just good looks, and I felt, that while some of those girls were in fact very pretty, prettier than I would ever be, they didn't deserve Finnick because he was the sweetest, most loyal person I knew.

"Stay at my house, Annie?" asked Finnick as I was about to walk back home. I was about to refuse but then I saw it in his face, I knew the Capitol had brought back bad memories and the he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Alright," I sighed.

Our parents were already used to it. I would spend a lot of nights at the Odair's house. I even had some clothes in the guest room for those occasions. My father and his parents understood how close Finn and I were, and they were glad that I could make him feel better and actually get some rest.

We all walked back home to the Victor's Village, and Finnick summarized the Victory Tour in one sentence.

"It was boring, and I'm very hated… except at the Capitol," he said.

"And here," I added. He smiled.

We got to his house and his parents went to bed. I changed into my pajamas and went To Finn's room, where I would wait for him to fall asleep, and then I'd go back to my room, though sometimes I would fall asleep in his room, but his parents didn't really care, since Finnick and I were like "siblings."

When I walked into his room, he wasn't there. "Finn?" I called.

"Out here, Annie," he answered from the balcony. I went out side and found him on his hammock, watching the ocean.

"What are you doing out here, Finn?" I asked.

"I need to start swimming again," he said.

"Alright…"

"I've stopped swimming, and I think that's a problem. Maybe it'll help me sleep better," he said.

"Great, maybe you should…"

"Can I teach you how to swim?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," I said.

"Aw, come on, Annie, please. I promise you won't let you drown!" he said.

"Finn…" I sighed. He looked at me pleadingly. He needed distractions… he needed to stop thinking of the arena all the time, which was the real reason he had so many nightmares. "Fine," I said.

"Thanks, Anne… we'll have fun, you'll see." He said, and turned his attention back to the ocean. I watched him from the doorway, and he looked at me. "Come here," he said, and made some space for me on his hammock. I sighed, but lay down next to him, and the hammock rocked back and forth slightly. The breeze and the movement made me drowsy, and soon, we were both asleep.


	32. Swimming Lessons

I woke up early next morning, and I was just in time to see the sunrise. I watched in amazement as the sky went from dark to light in a matter of minutes. It was beautiful, and I was about to wake Annie so that she could watch it with me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Annie was asleep; she laid on her side, facing me, her head resting against my chest. Her face was peaceful.

I noticed how much Annie had grown. She had gone from scrawny and awkward to a beautiful, delicate, girl. She was still not very tall, but her body wasn't flat or bony anymore. Her face hadn't changed very much, she still had freckles on her cheeks, and her eyes were bright and beautiful. She made me think about all the girls I had met in the Capitol. I wondered how they could find the excessive make-up and strange clothes attractive, when Annie, who was completely natural and uninterested in the Capitol's superficiality, was so beautiful.

And I realized that what made her so beautiful was that she didn't care. She didn't try too hard to look good, in fact, she didn't try at all, and she was just stunning. At least in my eyes, she was. No, she wasn't the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but she was pretty, and her personality only made her even more beautiful. It was a mystery to me, how Annie didn't have more friends… but at the same time, I was grateful for that, because as selfish as it was, it just meant that I had her all to myself.

"Wake up, Annie," I whispered, and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at me sleepily.

"What?" she asked, looking disoriented. I chuckled, and sat up.

"We should get to the beach before the sun is too strong," I said as I stood up from the hammock, and walked back into my room.

"But it's really early, Finnick," she whined.

"Yes it is. Go get changed while I make breakfast," I said.

"All my bathing suits are back home," she yawned.

"Well, then we'll eat, and you'll stop by your house."

"Fine," she groaned.

I made us scrambled eggs and toast, and I left a note to my mother, explaining where we would be, and then we started towards the beach. We stopped by Annie's house, where she snuck in and changed, and then we sat by the shore.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked, sitting down on the sand.

"Because you are aware of how wrong it is to live in District Four and not know how to swim. Plus, it is a very useful skill!" I sat down besides her and took off my shirt. "Alright, Annie, I'm going to teach you a few things before we go into the water, so pay attention."

I taught her everything I knew, and then I made her get in the water with me. She was comfortable in the shallow water, but she started freaking out a bit when I make her go deeper.

"Annie, I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you. Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded, and held on to me, to keep her head above the water. I helped her float first, after she was somewhat relaxed, I made her start kicking. Floating on salty water was easier, because it was harder to sink. She was doing fine, but then she panicked and swallowed some salt water, so I had to swim to her side and bring her to shore.

"You were doing fine, Annie! What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know how to swim!" she whined, "and you made me, and I almost drowned!"

"You did _not _almost drown," I said, rolling my eyes. "Come on, let's try it again.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"Annie, if you don't practice, you won't get better!" I said.

"I don't care, I don't like swimming," she said, "I only let you teach me because I think you need some distractions."

"What?" I asked.

"Well it's true! Finnick you won't talk to anybody about the arena, and if you still have nightmares about it, then you're obviously not ok!"

"I don't like talking about it, it just brings back memories." I protested.

"But the memories are still there whether you talk about it or not..."

"I talk to Mags about it," I said.

"No talked about that like three times, and then you refused to discuss it. I talk to her too, you know?"

"Well, Annie, it is none of your business!" I snapped.

"I just want to help you, Finnick. I hate seeing you so upset," she said.

"Do I act upset around you? No, I don't," I muttered.

"No, you pretend to be fine, and then you lock yourself up in your room and cry when I'm not there to help you sleep!" she yelled.

I stood up and walked back into the water, and I went swimming. I hadn't felt so relaxed in months. When I swam, I forgot about everything else, and I just focused on the movement of my arms and my legs, and the cold water against my skin. I swam parallel to the shore until I had reached the beach in front of the Victor's Village, which was a somewhat long distance.

Once I got out of the water though, my peaceful state of mind vanished, it was dragged away by the waves, and I started thinking of my conversation with Annie. She'd gotten me thinking about everything again!

I sat on the sand, and rested my head on my fists. _Stop thinking about it…_ I said to myself, but I couldn't. All that crossed my mind was the games, and the Capitol. _I killed nine children. I only won because of my looks. I probably didn't deserve to win, and I should be dead. If I were dead, I wouldn't feel so guilty… I just want to forget it all! _

"Finnick," whispered Annie from behind me. I jumped up, startled, and looked at her. "Finn… you're crying, and shivering…" she frowned. I hadn't realized I was crying, but I was very aware of the cold wind against my wet skin. "I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have pressured into talking about it…" I shook my head and began to sob. Annie hadn't seen me like this ever, but I couldn't hold myself together anymore.

"Finn," she whispered and sat by my side. I hugged my legs against my chest and cried into my knees. She wrapped her arms around me, and rubbed my back, trying to warm me up. "Hey… it's all right… I'm here for you," she said, and I knew she really was.

I raised my head to look at her, and she looked concerned. She stroked my cheek with her thumb and wiped away a tear. My lip quivered, as I tried to hold back the sobs, but she just pulled me towards her and hugged me tightly. I held on to her and cried against her shoulder, while she rubbed my back soothingly and whispered reassuringly.

"I'm a m-murderer, Annie," I cried, "Why are you even friends with me?"

"Finnick… none of this is your fault… it's the Capitol's. You're just a survivor… and I'll love you, no matter what you do, because I know how huge your heart is, and you're the most loyal, selfless person I have ever met. It's not like you enjoyed killing them, Finn… you feel remorse, and that's a sign of how good you really are." I looked at her. Her eyes were shining with honesty.

"You mean it?" I sniffled.

"Of course, Finn," she smiled. "You're amazing."

"No… do you really love me?" I asked. She blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah… I do," she whispered.

"Annie?"

"What?" she asked. I looked at her, her cheeks were flushed, and she looked adorable. Her eyes were startling in that light. I couldn't help myself… I leaned over and kissed her.


	33. Kiss (Annie's POV)

I felt really bad after Finnick had swum away. I really just wanted to help him, and I knew that pretending he was ok was not going to fix anything, but he seemed very upset, and I hated seeing him like that. After he had left, I grabbed the shirt he had left behind and went back to the Victor's Village.

I left the shirt on the kitchen counter and then left the house since Marina wasn't around. I was walking back to my house when I spotted Finnick at the beach. It was pretty amazing he had made it the whole distance swimming. He was incredibly fit, that boy.

I expected him to come back home, but once he got out of the water, he sat down on the sand. He had no towel, and he had left his shirt behind, and it was getting very breezy. I walked towards him, ready to apologize, and then I realized he was crying. He tried to hide it for a second, but then he broke out in sobs. It killed me to see him like that!

I comforted him the best I could, and I tried to keep him warm, though he was all wet. He allowed me hug him, which I took as a good sign. I held him and let him cry for a while, and he finally calmed down a bit. I thought he was doing better, but then he called himself a murderer and asked me why I was his friend.

Hearing him say that was worse than seeing him cry, because though I knew Finnick felt guilty about the things he'd done. I hadn't realized until then, just how much he hated himself for doing them.

I assured him that he was a wonderful person, and then… he asked me if I really loved him. I hadn't' realized I had said so, but the truth was, that I really did. Maybe not in _that _way… Finnick and I were just friends. Though I had feelings for him, I did love him, as a friend… as my best friend. Finnick was the best part of my life, and I didn't think he knew how much he meant to me.

It was slightly awkward after that, especially because Finnick was staring at me, and I knew I was blushing. I think he was about to ask me something, but instead of finishing his question, he leaned over and kissed me.

Finnick had kissed me on the cheek, the head, and even on the nose occasionally, but the feeling of Finnick's lips against mine was completely different. It was a short kiss, it lasted only a couple seconds, and I didn't really know what I Was doing since I had never kissed anybody before, but after Finn pulled away, I was blushing fiercely, but I couldn't keep my smile off my face.

"I… you were going to ask me something?" I asked.

"I forgot what it was," he chuckled. "Let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" asked Percival as we sat around the table to eat dinner.

"We're not acting weird," I added quickly…too quickly. Marina looked at me and smiled. The day I'd gotten mad at Finnick that I'd realized I really liked him; I had come to talk to Marina. I didn't tell her straight away that I had a crush on her son, I wasn't actually planning on telling her because… well, it was her son, but she had guessed, and I couldn't deny it.

"They're always weird, Percy," she added, covering for us.

"True," he said, not giving it much thought and taking a bite of his fish. After we had all finished eating dinner, Percival left the table and went to his room, while Marina cleaned up the kitchen. I offered to help her, but she told me not to worry.

"I'll walk you back home, Annie," said Finnick, "It's getting kind of dark."

"Ok, thanks," I said. I hugged his mother and then we left. Finnick was right, the sun was setting, and it would be dim by the time we got to my house.

We started walking down the road that led to town, we walked in awkward silence, but then Finnick grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, and I smiled.

"Is this weird?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are," I said.

"Do best friends usually kiss?" he wondered.

"They do when they like each other," I mumbled. Was he having second thoughts about our kiss? Maybe he regretted it… I should have seen that coming. I stopped in my tracks. "You do like me, right?" I whispered.

"Of course! I just… well, I don't know…. I'm just worried this will ruin our friendship," he said.

"Ok, let's make a deal. Our friendship is the most important thing… nothing is going to damage it, all right? So if this thing gets in the way, then we'll just go back to being friends. Agreed?"

"Deal," he said, and then smiled. "So does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

I blushed. "I don't know…"

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he smiled. I nodded and giggled and then he kissed me again.


	34. Happy

Everything changed since that day. I hadn't felt so happy in months. I had trusted Annie with my life before, but now there wasn't anything I wouldn't tell her. We talked about the arena a couple times, and she made me feel better about myself, no matter what. I guess what really helped was that she didn't hate me. After all I told her, she didn't hate me.

When I used to talk to Mags, I felt somewhat reassured, but for some reason, I didn't completely trust that I wasn't evil… after all, Mags had killed people as well, so, as nice as she was with me, she was a murderer too. Annie, on the other hand, was the sweetest, purest, most innocent person I knew, and if she thought I was really good, then I had to believe her.

"Morning, beautiful," I whispered. She jumped slightly, startled, and closed the book she was reading to look at me. She was sitting on the grass outside of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. I sat down besides her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Finn," she said.

"Annie… what happened to your face?" I asked. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a red mark on her right cheek.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she mumbled.

"Annie, did your mother hit you? What happened? I've been nothing but honest with you, so please don't lie to me."

"Yeah, she did," she sighed.

"Annie, you can't let her treat you like that!"

"What am I supposed to do, Finnick? She's my mother! I have to put up with her!"

"Tell your father… he'll understand." I said.

"Finnick, my father works all day long, he can't protect me from her all the time! It's not that easy, ok? Not everyone has a perfect family, like you." She said. I felt slightly offended, but I couldn't say anything. She was right… my family was amazing. My parents were loving, and understanding. I sighed.

"You're right… I'm sorry. I know it'd hard, Anne, but I'm here for you, ok? You've always been there for me." I said.

"I'm sorry I snapped," she whispered. I hugged her and kissed her bruised cheek lightly.

"It's alright," I answered. "We should get some ice on that or it will swell.

Though I knew Annie would be furious if she found out, I went to talk to her father. He greeted me when I walked into the store, he seemed happy to see me. Mr. Cresta hadn't been to happy with the idea of me dating her daughter at first, since I was older, and a famous victor, but he got used to it, and we got along really well.

"What can I do for you, Finnick?" he asked. "I got a really nice trident here—"

"I'm not really very fond of tridents anymore," I said. I hadn't been able to use one ever since the arena.

"I understand. So are you just visiting?" he chuckled.

"Not exactly, Sir…" I said, my voice grave. "Have you seen your daughter today?"

"No, I wake up earlier than she does. Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mr. Cresta, I'm really worried about how your wife treats Annie. She has a bruise on her cheek, she said her mother hit her…"

"Again?" he sighed. "I'll talk to her, Finnick… but my wife… she has a temper, and Annie's very unfocused."

"I know, Sir… I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know that, Finn," he said. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you're her friend. Or boyfriend, whatever… nobody cares about her as much as you do. I'm glad she has someone to look after her when I'm not there."

Annie wasn't as upset as I expected her to be. She sat at the kitchen table while my mother got her some ice for her cheek.

"Have you told your father?" my mother asked.

"That's taken care of," I said. Annie looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but somebody had to tell him."

"I know… thanks, Finn." She said. My mother gave her a sympathetic smile and left the room.

"Hey… it's my job to take care of you," I smiled. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it. She rolled her eyes but smiled. I kissed her softly, and leaned my forehead against hers. I looked straight into her eyes, and she blushed.

"You'll move out in a few years…" I added.

"Seems like a really long time," she whined.

"Yeah… you need a distraction," I smirked.

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"Come on, we're going to the beach," I said.

"I am _not_, swimming, Finnick," she growled.

"Really? 'Cause I was _not _going to talk to you about the arena, but that didn't work, did it?"

"Can you love and hate a person at the same time?" she asked. I laughed, and after a lot of protesting, I managed to drag her to the beach.

We went swimming every other day, and after Annie had finally relaxed in the water, she turned out to be a pretty good swimmer. I didn't see any bruises for a while. Maybe it was because Annie spent as little time possible at her house. She would hang out at my place after school, then we would go swimming, and we would hang out by the beach.

This became part of our routine, and though I was usually bored by repetitiveness, I didn't care as long as I was with Annie. We dated for months, and everything was wonderful. I was happy, really, really happy.


	35. Invitation

It had been two years since that day at the beach. Annie and I were still together… she made me really happy. We spent most of our time together, except for the few occasions when I was invited to the Capitol for parties.

"Are you staying over for dinner?" I asked her as we walked towards my house.

"No, Finnick, I've had enough of you for one day," she teased.

"You can never have enough of me," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She had to stand on her tippy-toes, which made me smile every time.

"I love how modest you are," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's a gift."

"Finnick, could you have a bigger ego?" she asked.

"I'm sure I could," I mumbled, "Would you like me to be more confident?"

"No, no… please," she begged, teasing. I chuckled and kissed her again, but my mother walked out of the house and cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, looking amused. "But, Finnick, you have a visitor. Annie, you can come with me to the market, Percival wants me to buy him another net."

"Alright…" I said, wondering who had come to see me. "See you later, Anne." They walked away and Annie turned to wave at me. I winked at her, and then walked into the house.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the living room was President Snow, which I didn't expect, at all.

"Uh, good afternoon, Sir," I said.

"Hello, Finnick," he said. "I think it's obvious that I'm here for a reason, right?"

"Well, yes… it's a pleasure to have you over, Sir, but it's not very common," I said.

"I come to you, with an invitation," he said. I looked at him confused.

"An invitation to what? Sir?" I asked.

"Ariadne, the daughter of one of my dearest friends, who was also your greatest sponsor during the games, is turning eighteen. You are being invited to her birthday party, and as a grateful young man, who survived the arena thanks to her father's contributions, well… I'm sure you will accept the invitation."

"Uh… of course," I mumbled.

"Fantastic. You're the guest of honor, Finnick. I'm sure you'll do anything to please the girl, won't you?" he asked with a cold smile.

"What exactly do you mean, Sir?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just go with it… I'm sure you'll do great." He bowed his head and stood up. He sipped the last bit of his tea and then walked towards the door. "I'll see you in three days, Mr. Odair."

"Three days? But it's Annie's birthday!" I protested, but he was already gone.

"Annie, I'm really, really, really sorry," I said.

"Whatever, Finnick," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Annie, if the president of Panem come to my house and asks me to go to the party of my biggest sponsor's daughter, I can't really refuse!" I whined.

"I don't like it when you go to the Capitol! You flirt with everybody, and the girls are always all over you!" she whined.

"It's not my fault," I said, "you know I have to be a different person over there… It's just an act, Annie; you're the only girl I like."

"Oh, please, Finnick. They're all rich and beautiful," she said.

"No, they're superficial and weird," I said. "They're all full of makeup and jewels… it's not attractive at all. And you're way more beautiful than any of them."

"No, you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," I insisted. She sighed. "Annie, I promise I'll make it up to you… We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow… please, I feel guilty enough already." She looked at me and sighed. I pouted and looked at her pleadingly. She smiled slightly, though she tried to hide it, but I knew the face had worked.

"Fine," she said. I smiled, and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I can't say no to you and your stupid face." I chuckled and kissed her cheek, but she turned my head to face her and kissed me on the lips instead.

I went to Annie's house early next morning and I knocked on the door. Since it was a Saturday, Mr. Cresta hadn't left for work yet, and he let me in. I usually never entered that house; Mrs. Cresta and I didn't exactly get along very well. I kind of hated her for how she treated her daughter, but Mr. Cresta assured me she was sleeping.

I snuck into Annie's room and closed the door behind me. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her hair was lying messily around her head, but she still managed to look beautiful. I walked to the side of her bed and sat on the edge, watching her. I smiled and lay down next to Annie, facing her. She stirred, sensing the movement.

"Happy birthday, Love," I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Finny," she whispered. "It's not my birthday."

"We're pretending it is, so just go along with it," I threatened.

"Whatever makes you happy," she chuckled. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Get dressed, I'll wait outside. We're having breakfast at my house, then we'll just hang out for a while, you can go back to sleep if you like—"

"If you're with me." She mumbled.

"Alright," I said, "We'll go back to sleep, and then we're having a picnic at the beach, one-hundred percent made by chef Odair—"

"That could still be your mother," she laughed.

"Busted," I whispered. "I was planning on making lunch myself, but then I remembered… I can't cook. You want to live many years, yes?"

We went to my house and did everything I said we would. We cuddled in my bed (which my mother very casually left open) and fell asleep for a few more hours. We had lunch at the beach, and I gave her my present. I'd gotten it a few weeks before at the market. It was a silver locket shaped like a seashell, and inside of it was a picture of both of us.

As a victor, I was technically wealthy, though my money was rarely used to buy luxuries such as that one, I gave most of my money to other families who really needed it, in fact, I was still paying for Eleanor's medication, but Annie was very special to me.

"Finnick… you really shouldn't have," she said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's the nicest present I've ever received…"

"For the nicest person I know," I said. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She kissed me all over my face, and I laughed.

"I love you, Finny," she chuckled.

I had to board the train that same day in the evening so that I could be at the Capitol early next morning. Mags had been invited to that party as well, but she didn't really seem to be in a festive mood.

"Is something wrong, Mags?" I asked, sitting besides her and hugging her. She smiled and hugged me. I could always make Mags smile; she was like a grandmother to me.

"Finnick… I saw President Snow leaving your house a couple days ago," she said. "What did he want?"

"He just came to invite me to the party, and he asked me to do whatever Ariadne wanted." Mags looked somber, and she sighed.

"I feared so," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Finnick… I knew this was going to happen someday," she said. "You'll find out soon enough… but let me just give you a tip. Do not refuse the Capitol citizens, alright?"

"Mags, you're scaring me," I muttered. She kissed my forehead sweetly, and then she went back to her room.

I had never been so confused in my life. Unfortunately though, everything clicked next day at the party… I really wished I could go back to not knowing.

I spent the entire night with Ariadne. She wouldn't let me leave her side. I danced to her 'till I couldn't dance anymore. I was my charming self, like I was every time I visited the Capitol, though all I could think about is how much I wanted to be with Annie, on her real birthday.

We talked and flirted, and towards the end of the party she kissed me. I pulled away, a little startled, but after I saw the disappointment in her face, I remember Snow's words, and I went along with it. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that if I made Ariadne upset, I would have to pay for it. It was what Mags had been trying to warn me…

I stayed until all the guests were gone, and when I was about to leave, she grabbed my arm, and pulled me back towards her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Odair?" she purred.

"Oh, well, home, I guess… the party's over," I said.

"No," she giggled, "the party's only started."

She led me by the hand upstairs, to her bedroom, and I started to realize where all of this was going. _Maybe she just wants to chat, _I told myself. Yeah, definitely, we had just met!

"Why don't you wait here, while I change into something more comfortable?" she asked. I nodded and sat down on a chair, as far away from her bed as possible. She took a long time to return, and when she came back, she looked completely different. She had taken off all of her fancy clothes and makeup, and was dressed instead, in a see-through dress that barely reached her thighs.

"Uh…"

"You can't be comfortable in that suit," she whispered, sitting on my lap. I tensed, but stayed still as she loosened my tie.

"I'm fine," I said. She giggled and took off my jacket, and tossed it aside. I was starting to get really uncomfortable. She grabbed my face with both her hands and kissed me. I balled my hands into fists, and resisted the impulse to push her away. She pulled away from me and smiled.

There's something on your tooth," I whispered. She blushed and stood up, and rushed to the bathroom, claiming she's be right back. I took my chance and grabbed my jacket, and I got out of there while I could.

I ran out of her house, and I kept on running, until I reached the Training Center, which wasn't very far away. Mentors and victors freely used the building when the games weren't happening, and that's where Mags and I were staying.

I pushed the button that led me to the fourth floor, and I ran to her bedroom. I knocked on her door, loudly, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. She opened up and let me inside, and I burst out crying.

"She wanted to… Mags, Snow knew it and he didn't tell me," I sobbed.

"Of course he didn't tell, you… Finnick, what happened? What did you do?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I ran out of there! I told her she had something on her tooth and I sneaked away!"

"Oh, no… no, no, no… that's not good, Finnick," she muttered.

"Was I supposed to just have sex with her?" I asked.

"You don't have a choice! Don't you get it? Snow runs your life, he'll make you do whatever he wants!"

"He can't make me do anything," I growled. She laughed humorlessly and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I used to think the same," she whispered. "Your beauty saved you in the arena, Finnick, but it's also a curse… and you're nothing but a puppet. Don't you get it? All of us, the people in the districts, we just do what Snow wants us to… and we have no way to refuse. He knows how to hit us where it hurts," she said. "Trust me."


	36. The Funeral

I didn't sleep at all that night, I just wondered around the fourth floor, and watched the sunset. I remembered waking up on my balcony, lying with Annie in my hammock. It had been a long time ago, when my only problems were a bunch of bad dreams.

Annie… she'd be really hurt when she saw the pictures of Ariadne kissing me… and that had been nothing compared to what she had wanted to do.

"This isn't going to stop is it?" I whispered, looking out the window at the Capitol. The city was lit up and there were people out on the streets. I watched the women… so fake and ridiculously dressed. I wanted to go home.

I got on the first train back to District Four the next morning. Mags and I sat in one cart and remained silent for the entire trip. We tried making conversation, but it died down quickly. I could see she was nervous about something, but I didn't know what it was.

We got to the train station that morning, and it was empty except for Annie. I smiled when I saw her and I rushed to hug her, but she was crying.

"You saw the picture? Annie—"

"It's your father," she sobbed.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong with my father?"

"He's not d-doing well," she said. "He got sick all of a sudden, and the doctors say he won't make it."

I ran to the hospital, it was near the market, and I Annie followed. I ran inside and demanded to see my father. A nurse led me to a room, and I rushed inside. My mother was standing next to the bed, holding my dad's hand. He was very pale, and his eyes were barely open.

"D-dad?" I called. He shifted his eyes to me, and smiled faintly.

"Finnick… I'm glad I got to see you." My mother stepped away from him and hugged me, and she started to sob. I tried to stay strong, for both of them, but I couldn't hold back my tears. I walked to my father's bed, and held his hands, he had a coughing fit and a drop of blood fell down his chin.

"Dad… please don't…"

"Take care of your mother, Finnick," he whispered. I whimpered and hugged him. My father, who was always so strong and brave, looked so pale and weak. He'd taught me everything I knew; he'd been a great father and husband, and fisherman.

"I love you dad," I whispered, and he smiled weakly.

"I love you too, son," he sighed. "And Marina… I'm so thankful for all the years I spent with you…" He closed his eyes and coughed, his breathing became labored, and his heart started beating faster. I bunch of people dressed in white robes came inside and we were led out of the room by a nurse.

I hugged my mother and she cried against my chest. We stood there together, and I was Annie standing to one side, crying as well. We sat down for a while and waited for the doctors to come out, and when they did, one of then came to talk to us.

"Mrs. And Mr. Odair…" he said. "We're really sorry."

"No, no, no…" cried my mother. "Percival… Percy!" She tried to run to his room, but I pulled her back, and his bed was wheeled out, a white sheet covered all his body.

We both cried, and my mother had to be tranquilized by a nurse. She became drowsy, and I had to carry her back home. I carried her to my room, and lay her in my bed, and she quickly fell asleep. I walked around the house restlessly. I felt numb inside; I didn't really accept that my father was gone. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, and then I saw something on the table.

It was a small, black box, tied with a white ribbon. I pulled on one end of the bow, and the ribbon fell apart. I took off the lid of the bow, and found a white rose, and a small note over it. The rose reeked, and it made me nauseous, so I pushed it away. I took the note, and opened it to read what it said.

"My deep condolences, Mr. Odair,

-Sincerely, Coriolanus Snow"

I wrinkled up the paper and shoved it back into the box, and then I threw it in the fireplace. He killed my father… _he _did it! All because I wouldn't fuck a complete stranger! It was my fault; my disobedience had killed my father.

I sat on the couch with my legs hugged to my chest, and I sobbed. I sobbed because I had killed my father. My tenth victim, and it had been my own family!

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Annie, standing in the doorway. I looked at her and shook my head. She walked towards me and hugged me. She tried to comfort me, though I know she was pretty fond of my father as well. I was so glad she was there for me…_ but for how long? _I wondered. Snow was going to use the people that I loved to manipulate. My mother would be next, but then would come Annie. If I messed up in the slightest, she would die thanks to me. I couldn't protect my mother because she was my family, but Annie didn't have to because of me. She had every right to be happy with someone else… someone less dangerous.

"Annie, I'm so sorry, but you have to go," I said.

"I get it, Finn," she whispered. "You want to be alone."

"No, you don't get it, you need to leave. I'm not good for you," I said.

"What? Finnick, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'll do nothing but hurt you," I cried.

"Finnick, I love you, I'm not going away…"

"Yes, you are," I snapped, though it killed me to talk to her like that. "I'm breaking up with you. It's better if you find somebody else. I'm not good for you, Annie. Please trust me, I'm so sorry…"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and she stood up from the sofa. She headed for the door, but she turned around one last time before she left. "I'll leave you alone, Finnick, but don't think I'll get over you." She said, and then, she was gone.

My father's funeral was a day later, and Annie didn't show up. I was hoping she would go, though I knew that was selfish, and I had told her to stay away from me. My mother wasn't doing well; her hands were shaking so badly that I had to release his ashes into the sea.

My dad had told me when I was younger that when he died, I'd be able to talk to him when I went to the beach… I used to believe him when I was young, but knew know I knew better.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," I whispered as his ashes floated in the wind. Soon, there was nothing left, my father had been carried away by the wind and water and it was my fault.


	37. Secrets and Broken Promises

I never thought I'd get used to fucking strangers. My first time was awful. I'd gotten another "invitation" from Snow a month after my father's death. Mags agreed to help me by looking after my mother while I was ago. The first visited lasted a week, and we spent the first three days just going out to party. We'd talk and do all sorts of Capitol stuff.

That part was enough torture, but when the time finally came… I had no choice but to have sex with her. I knew what would happened if I refused. My mother would die, and I couldn't allow that to happen. That woman had paid so much money to be my first… it was sickening.

We slept together more than once, and when I finally got home, I spent a week locked up in my room. The sex itself wasn't' the worse part, though I did feel violated. What maddened me the most was the fact that Snow could do anything he wanted with me and that I couldn't do anything about it. I was very resentful… They forced me to do something I wasn't ready to do, with a complete stranger. Something that was supposed to be an act of love… at least how I saw it, had been tarnished and ruined for me.

The visits continued though, and with time, I learned to detach myself from the situation. Getting drunk before doing anything really helped as well, though I never drank for pleasure. After a few months, I stopped bothering to remember the names of the women, and I had found a way to become a different person. In the Capitol, I partied and fucked, and in District Four, I stayed in the house, looked after my mother, who was starting to recover from her depression, and I swam. I swam a lot, in the sea, I could scream and cry and nobody could see me.

I didn't see Annie very much. I ran into her once in a while when I went to the market, but we ignored each other's presence. Having to leave her was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I knew deep inside that it was for her own good.

"So what do you have for me, Ariadne?" I asked, as I lay next to her in bed, completely naked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know all these secrets?" she asked, "What can you possibly do with them?"

"I don't need money or gifts… I rather stay well informed."

I'd found a way to make my trips to the Capitol slightly more productive. Many of the women I slept with gave me presents or money, to either get rid of their guilt, or to keep me quiet, since many of them were married. I would have them tell me secrets. I had a journal back at home, that was filled with dirt on the Capitol and its people. I had gotten some pretty huge facts after a couple very drunk women. Ariadne, though, was one of my frequent "customers" and her father had a very high position, and she didn't need much convincing.

"You want to know why Snow wears the reeking roses?" she asked.

"I would like to know, actually," I mumbled against her skin as I kissed up her neck. She giggled.

"He has mouth sores… form drinking poison," she said. "I heard my father talking about it the other day. He got rid of his political contenders by poisoning the punch. He would drink it as well so that there would be no suspicion, and then he'd drink an antidote, but the poison still damaged his mouth. He uses the roses to hide the smell of the blood.

"I think that's your greatest secret yet," I whispered and kissed her.

"Well, I have to give it to you too… you've gotten better in the last two months." She whispered and wrapped her legs around me.

I returned back home just in time for my nineteenth birthday. My mother had baked me a cake, and I sat at the kitchen table with her and Mags, eating. Mags had become my greatest friend, now that Annie hated me. She knew what I was going through because it had happened to her as well, though she hadn't been as "popular" as I had become. My mother had been too depressed the first few months after my father's death, so I couldn't trouble her with my problems as well.

We were chatting and eating cake, when suddenly, the phone rang. I found it odd, because the only time I got calls were to inform me that I had another "appointment" though Johanna Mason, who had become one of my best friends during the games where we had both mentored the year before, called me once in a while as well, but she had already called me to congratulate me, and none of my Capitol fans had my phone number.

"I'll get it," said my mother, as she stood up from the table and answered the phone. She picked up and listened for a minute. She gasped and hung up and turned to face us.

"Cresta…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, fearing something had happened to Annie.

"He's in the hospital," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They don't know, Finnick, but he's not doing well." The thing about the hospitals in the districts was that they really, really sucked. I'd been to a Capitol hospital, and they had all sorts of medicine and technology, but not out here. Most of the times, when you got very sick, you died.

My mother and Mr. Cresta had been good friends since we had become neighbors, and I could really see the worry in her face. I had also come to respect him very much, and we really got along when his daughter and I were still dating.

"Let's go," I said, standing up from the table.

"Finn, you don't have to," she said. Though my mother had never asked many questions, since I had a feeling she already knew what was going on, she knew I had never gotten over Annie, and that I tried to avoid her as much as possible, because every time I saw her, I wanted to run up to her and kiss her.

"Mother, he's sick. This is not about Annie…" I muttered. She nodded and stood up as well.

"Sorry, Mags, we'll continue this another time. Take home some cake," I said and kissed her cheek.

Mom and I went to the hospital and we were directed to Mr. Cresta's room.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over unless you're family."

"Is his family there?" I asked.

"His wife and eldest daughter. The other one ran away a while ago." She looked at a chart and walked away, leaving me with a lot of questions.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Finnick, we didn't come for Annie, remember?" asked my mother, with a small smile. I think she was thrilled by the idea of us getting back together. I rarely saw my mother smile, and it made me happy to see her happy… she had been really fond of Annie, and though she tried to hide it, I knew Annie came over when I was away.

"I'm just worried about what she will do," I said… "He's all she has, she can't be ok right now…"

"I'm sure…"

"I'm just going to make sure she's alright," I said, and left the hospital. I immediately thought of one place were I could find Annie… the beach. I walked down the familiar path, past my old house. It had been months since I had been to this part of the district, since I knew Annie spent most of her time there.

I immediately spotted her in the distance, sitting on the sand, watching the waves. I debated whether or not I should go over to her. On one hand, I knew I should stay away from her, for her own safety…but I also knew that she was terribly sad, and I really wanted to be there for her, though we hadn't spoken to each other in months and I knew I had broken her heart.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was halfway down the beach, walking towards Annie. I made my way silently towards her, and stopped when I was a few feet away. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage to speak to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. That was pathetic… the answer was obvious. She turned to face me and her face was full of disbelief. I looked at her, resisting the urge to kneel down and kiss her, and her face turned from shocked to bitter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you're alright…" I said. She looked away and snorted.

"So now you care?" she asked.

"Annie… I've always cared," I said.

"Yeah… you care so much we haven't talked in months."

"I've only stayed away from you so you'll be safe!" I whined.

"Oh, please, Finnick!" she shrieked. "This is _not _about my safety! You date a different Capitol woman each month. You think I haven't seen the pictures? You party and drink and wear stupid clothes, and then you change them for another girl when you're done with them!"

"You don't know anything about me, Annie," I growled. I was _not _really that person. It was just for show, why couldn't she see that? I was doing it to keep my loved ones safe!

"No, you're right, I don't. I used to know you… I knew you better than I knew myself, Finnick, but you changed. You became a Capitol snob. Why do you even live here? Why don't you just move over there, that'll just make everything so much easier," she stood up and yelled.

I was crying tears of anger. Annie used to understand everything that happened to me, and she made me feel better about it, and it hurt me deeply that she thought so badly of me. I also felt anger though, because I had done everything to keep her safe and she just hated me.

"Do you think I enjoy it? You know how much I hate the Capitol and its people! "I screamed.

"I thought I knew!"

"You saw what he did to my father! Do you want to be the next one in a casket? Why do you think I broke up with you in the first place? I was in love with you, Annie! I loved you so much, I used to think we'd get married some day, but then I was stupid and I disobeyed Snow, and my father turned up dead! I was trying to protect you! Why can't you understand?" I cried. I tried to hold back the sobs, but I failed. Everything came rushing back to me… my dad's death, my first time with a woman, and the every single one after that.

"What are you talking about, Finnick?" she groaned.

"Nothing…" I whispered. I had said too much, Annie wasn't supposed to know about my little secret… nobody was supposed to know.

"No, that was not 'nothing'," she said. "Why did Snow kill your father?"

"I don't want to talk about that," I said.

"Finnick, you broke my heart, you were my only friend, the only person in this world who understood me, and you dumped me. The least you can do is be honest with me!"

"I'm not supposed to talk about this, Annie," I said. She crossed her arms and frowned, and I sighed.

"Snow… he makes me… do what I do… in the Capitol," I said. "The first time, I ran away, and then my father died the next day and there was a white rose and a note sent to me by Snow. He killed him. Are you happy now?"

"No. So Snow 'forces' you to sleep around with half the Capitol. I'm sure that's torture… having them all at your feet. It must be terrible for you," she said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," I said, and turned around. "You wanted to know the truth, and there you have it, if you don't believe me, then that's your choice." I hadn't walked ten steps when Annie was pulling me back.

"So Snow… he uses you for your body?" she asked. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Who am I going to tell?" I asked. "He's the president, and I'm sure if I spoke out against him he'd just kill my mother, or you… he uses the people you care about to manipulate you." I stared at the sand, holding back my bitter tears. I hated Snow so much, and all the feelings I'd been burying came to surface when I talked about it.

Annie looked at me and hesitated for a moment, but then she took my hand. The warmth spread all over my body like the first rays of sun in the morning. I hadn't felt her hand in mine in over a year, and the feeling was so familiar and so comforting, my bitterness all melted away.

"Finnick, how do I know I can believe you?" she asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I looked up at her. It was the first time I had seen her face that closely in months. Her face was a bit tanner, probably from spending so much time in the sun. Her hair was still wavy and messy, and her eyes remained unchanged. They were large and beautiful, and so full of light.

"Annie," I whispered, my voice cracking, "having to take you out of my life has been the hardest thing I've ever done. You were everything to me… I was so in love with you… really in love, it was way more than some stupid crush. You were my only true friend, the only one that saw me for who I really was, instead of liking me for my looks or for how I acted in the Capitol. The past two years… have been hell," I whimpered. "My father was killed… my mother's been depressed, and… my visits to the Capitol…" I was sobbing by that point, all the things I had wanted to say to Annie were a huge muddled mess in my head. "I have to get drunk to stand those nights… I don't come out of my room when I get back home. They have taken everything from me, Annie. My virginity, my dignity, and you… "

I turned away from her and wiped the tears from my face. I had become somewhat of an expert at hiding my emotions, but Annie had always had that effect on me. I couldn't hide my emotions when she was around.

I felt her arms around my waist and I turned around to face her and realized that there were also tears slipping down her cheeks. I looked at her fixatedly… it had been so long. I couldn't believe she was eighteen years old… I always thought of her as that shy, innocent girl who made bracelets on the beach.

"Annie, I don't think you'll ever understand how sorry I am," I whispered. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around my neck and then she kissed me.

If holding her hand spread warmth through my body, there was no way to describe how I felt right then. At first, I felt numb, I was slightly shocked and I didn't know how to react, but my body responded soon enough. I wrapped both of my arms around her, and pulled her as close to me as was physically possible. My mind was frozen, but my lips acted on their own accord. Kissing her felt so strange, yet so familiar… I'd kissed other women in the previous months, way too many, in fact, but none of them came close to Annie. I had never felt so happy about breaking a promise. The day I swore I'd stay away from Annie was the stupidest moment of my life, or at least, that's what it seemed when I was so overwhelmingly happy.

I felt warm tears running down my face… they were happy tears, but I didn't know if they were hers or mine. We kissed until we couldn't feel our lips, and until we were both too out of breath to continue. We remained embraced, her forehead was resting against mine… but we stayed quiet. Neither of us knew what to say. There were no words that could express our happiness.

"I thought you hated me," I whispered.

"I told you I would never stop loving you," she said.


	38. Sweet Dreams

"What if he dies, Finn?" she asked. We were lying on the beach, side by side, holding hands.

"Don't think like that, Annie," I whispered, "they're taking care of him."

"Finnick, my father is the only one in my house that loves me… if he dies, my mother's going to get worse," she shuddered at the thought. "And… I really love my dad, I d-don't want him to die."

"I might be able to help," I whispered. "I can have medicine brought in from the Capitol…"

"Really, Finnick? You'd do that?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"I can't promise you anything," I said, "but I'll try."

"Thanks, Finn," she whispered, and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, let's go to my house, then I'll make some calls," I said. "Annie, you're welcome to stay there until my father gets better."

"Alright, then let me just stop at my house before Mom gets home, and I'll pack some stuff."

We got to my house about twenty minutes later; Annie was carrying a small bag with a bunch of her clothes. I led her to her room, the one she used to stay at years ago, and then I went to the phone and called some people. After about an hour of talking, I got promised the medicine, and I was told I'd receive it the next day, so I thanked her and hang up.

"Annie," I called, "it'll be here tomorrow!" I went to her room, but she wasn't there. I looked in the living room, the kitchen and the studio, but she wasn't there. Finally, I went to my room, and I found her, on the balcony, sitting on the hammock.

I made my way towards her quietly, and watched her rocking back and forth slowly. She stared at the ocean, like I would do very often. I stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Hey," I whispered, "I got the medicine for your father." She looked up at me, and her eyes were full of tears. "No, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I'm just being silly, Finn…" she said, "I've dreamed about this so many times.

"Dreamed about what?" I asked.

"Sitting here, with you," she said. I smiled faintly, and sat besides her.

"Me too," I whispered, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've really missed you, Finnick," she said, tears slipping from her eyes. "You have no idea how miserable I've been without you," Her words hurt me; they made me feel guiltier than I did already.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Don't apologize," she said. "I understand why you did it… at least, I do now… but for a while, I felt like you had never loved me because you were so quick to replace me with the Capitol women."

"No, Annie," I said, "you're the only one I wanted to be with… I wanted you to be my first and my only…" I said, and blushed deeply. "I wanted to marry you and have children, and I know I was kind of young to be thinking about marriage, but I just knew that there was nobody else I would ever want to be with besides you."

She smiled faintly, and hugged me. "I believe you," she said. "I'm just glad to be back… I am back, though, right? You're not going to push me away again, are you?" she asked fearfully.

"No," I sighed. "I should be stronger than this, Annie, but I'm not. I love you too much to stay away… I'm sorry if I can't keep you safe, you have to know that being with me is a risk, and that nobody else can know… for your own good. I hope that's ok with you."

"Finnick, I don't care about anything as long as we're together," she whispered and kissed me.

"I love you, Annie," I said.

"I love you too, Finn."

"It's been a long day, let's get some rest, ok?" I asked. She nodded and stood up. She left for her bedroom and I walked back into mine. I changed out of my clothes, and put on some pajama bottoms, then I brushed my teeth, and crawled under the covers. I stared out the windows at the starry sky, but I couldn't sleep. I moved around the bed restlessly, trying to find a comfortable position, but then I gave up, and just stared at the ceiling.

"Finn?" came Annie's voice from the doorway. "Would it be crazy if I asked to sleep with you?"

I sat up and looked at her, and laughed. "When you phrase it like that, it does sound kind of crazy… but yeah, you can sleep _next _to me." She giggled, and lay down besides me, smiling.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Me neither." I pulled her closer to me and rested my forehead against hers. I lay my arm on her waist, and she kissed me sweetly.

"Goodnight, Finny," she said.

"'Night, Love," I whispered, and we were soon, deeply asleep.


	39. A LEsson from Snow

We were happy again. We would rarely go out in public because I was afraid people would find out we were together again, but I knew that it would get around eventually. I knew I was putting Annie in danger, but I wasn't selfless enough to stay away, and I could never hurt her like that again. Her father got better two weeks later and he was able to move back to his house, so Annie returned to take care of him, but he would sneak to my house every day, and we would sit on my hammock together for hours, just talking and staring at the sea.

I hadn't been called to the Capitol, which I found very odd, but I just figured that since it was almost time for the games, and I would have to mentor that year, I'd meet my clients then. Annie didn't want me to leave for the games, and I didn't want to go wither, but she understood that it was my duty. I'd miss her though… and sleeping with strange women would be harder, now that Annie was back, and I was so happy with her.

"So I won't see you after the reaping?" she asked me as we walked towards the plaza. It was so crowded that nobody was paying attention to us.

"No, the tributes say goodbye to their families and then the train leaves right away."

"So I guess I have to say goodbye now," she whispered, and led me towards a dark, lonely alley. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her and chuckled.

"I'm going to miss that," I said. She smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Time to go, Mr. Mentor," she said. It was Annie's last reaping, which was a huge relieve. After this one was over, the nightmare of the games would be over for her, and it would just become another sad event, she'd just be a spectator.

We broke apart, and she walked towards her roped area. I made my way to the stage and sat down next to Mags. I was glad she would be going with me this year, because it was my first time, and I was very fond of her. She had volunteered to mentor that year for that same reason. We liked each other's company.

"Here we go again," she whispered. "It's a lot different when you're not in that crowd, isn't it?"

"I think it's worse," I said. "Whoever gets picked depends on me to save them."

"You can't take full responsibility," she sighed. "It's good to know you tried, but you can't always save them, it's better if you're not too hard on yourself."

At that moment, Gertie walked on stage. She waved at me, and I waved back. I had stayed in touch with her after my games, I would see her at parties sometimes, and I would say 'hello,' but we were still not the greatest friends. Celia was a good friend, and the prep team loved my fame, but the only one I completely trusted and loved was Mags.

Gertie greeted the crowd, and gave the usual, scripted speech. She showed the movie and then proceeded to explain what an honor it was to become a victor and represent your district. Finally, she moved towards the bowls. She alternated between choosing the boys and the girls first each year, and that year, the boys went first.

She pulled a paper slip out of the bowl, and called a boy named Caspian. The crowd moved apart to make way for him. He got on stage and stood next to Gertie. He was sixteen years old, and he looked pretty strong.

"He might stand a chance," I whispered to Mags, who nodded in agreement.

Gertie moved towards the bowl containing all the girl's names, and she dug around for a while. After what seemed like forever, she pulled out a paper slip and walked to the center of the stage. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Annie Cresta," she said. Mags gasped, and shook her head.

"No, not Annie," she whispered, but I just remained sitting, without reacting. I couldn't believe I had heard that name, but it really had been Annie. She made her way towards the stage, her legs shaking. She seemed to be near tears, and she almost tripped on her way up.

She looked at me as she climbed the stairs, and a tear slipped down her cheek. I resisted every urge to run to her side and take her away. She stood next to Caspian and Gertie, and they both shook hands. The crowd started to disperse and we were all taken to the Justice Building, where the tributes were supposed to say goodbye to their friends and family.

Mags and I were taken to the train immediately, so I couldn't speak to Annie, but I knew that she would be panicking. I wanted to go over to her, to comfort her and to tell her that I'd do everything I could to help her win, but I couldn't… that would raise suspicion, and I knew it wouldn't be considered fair that a tribute was seeing a mentor.

I waited and waited on the train, pacing restlessly, while Mags sat to a side and watched me pitifully.

"I'm so sorry, Finnick," she whispered.

"Why, Mags?" I asked. "Haven't I lived through enough shit? I just can't be happy, can I? Every time my life becomes slightly bearable, everything goes wrong," I cried. "The girl I love is about to go into that arena… If she dies…" I couldn't finish the sentence. The mere thought of Annie dying… her bright, green eyes lifeless… it filled me with despair. I honestly didn't know what I would do if something happened to her.

Mags stared at the table curiously, and stood up to examine it more loosely. Maybe she liked the pattern on the tablecloth…

"Finnick," she said. "I think this is for you." In her hand, she held a black box, like the one I had received after my father's death, with my name written in neat cursive on the front.

My head spun. _Snow… of course, how didn't I see it before? _I thought. I ripped open the box and threw the stinking rose away. I grabbed the note that was lying on top. Inside the tiny envelope was a small, folded up picture of Annie and me kissing on the beach. That had been the day we had gotten back together. Besides the picture, the was a small, handwritten note that read:

"Is Ms. Cresta paying up?

All customers deserve equal treatment.

-Sincerely, Coriolanus Snow"

I stared at the note and realized what it meant. Snow knew about Annie and me… he didn't like that I was in love, he knew it would affect my performance in the Capitol. He was trying to teach me a lesson. Annie's death would only be a means of teaching me that he was in control of my life, and that I was nothing but a product that he sold at the Capitol.


	40. Panic (Annie's POV)

Panic, that's all I felt, from the moment I heard my name until the moment I stepped into the train that would lead me to my death. I remembered that reaping years ago, when Finnick's name had been called. I hadn't reacted until after he had left, my mind couldn't grasp that he was going to the games… but at least I knew Finnick stood a chance. When I said goodbye to him in the Justice Building, I was truly hopeful, and I knew that there was a possibility that he might return to me.

Not this time, though. Gertie called my name, on stage, and the crowd turned to look at me. All the eighteen-year-old girls around me seemed relieved, others didn't seem to care. Some of them might win the games, they were big and strong, and weren't crying, like I was. I rubbed my eyes and tried to appear strong, though I knew that I was completely unconvincing. My legs seemed to be moving on their own account because my mind was blank. I climbed the steps, keeping my eyes on Finnick, so much so, that I tripped on a step.

I couldn't make out his face, but he was looking at me as well. His hands were clenched tightly in to fists and he was biting his bottom lip, like he always did when he was upset. Under different circumstances I might have found it adorable, but then, not even Finnick's beautiful face could make me feel better.

I walked to center stage with Gertie and Caspian, whom I had seen several times at school. He was a nice guy, we'd talked a couple times during recess, he was very quiet, like me. We shook hands, and then Gertie led us to the Justice Building.

I wanted to find Finnick and hug him, I just wanted to tell him that I loved him, and that he was the best thing that had happened to me. I wanted to start saying goodbye because I knew that there was no way I would win the games. I was useless, the only thing I could do well was swim, and that was only because Finn had taught me, how. Instead, I was led to the same room where I had said goodbye to Finnick all those years ago.

I sat on the couch, just waiting for my first visitor. The room was magnificent… it was very luxurious. The cushions on the couch were very soft. I put one on my crossed legs and rested my head on it.

There was a knock on the door, and I looked up to see who it was. The door swung open and my father, mother and sister rushed in. My father was in tears, he ran to the couch to hug me. I held on to him tightly and cried with him.

"Annie… my baby, no, you can't go," he cried.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I love you so much, thank you for being the best father ever…"

"Annie, you have to come back…"

"I don't stand a chance," I cried. 'I'm sorry, I really am, I wish I could win, but you know I won't. Please, Dad, don't cry… it'll be ok." HE shook his head and hugged me. Behind him, standing a few feet away were my mother and Pearl.

"Annie," she said. "I may not have been the best mother… I'm sorry. Just think of all the honor you will bring your family if you win…"

My sister looked at me apologetically, but she didn't say anything. Pearl had never stood up for me. We weren't very close at all, but I didn't hate her.

My father was still clinging to me when a peacekeeper walked into the room.

"Time to go," he said, leading my mother and sister out of the room. They both left, without another glance, without a hug or anything. It would be a great honor to win, she said. If by any miracle I won, I wouldn't let her move to the Victor's Village with me, it would only be my father and I. My dad kissed my head and stood up from the couch, sniffling, he walked towards the door and waved at me when he was about to leave.

After they had gone, Marina rushed into the room and hugged me. I hadn't expected her to show up, but I was glad she was there. I hugged her and cried. She was my real mother, she was the one I really loved, and I was really because I would never see her again.

"You're like a daughter to me," she said. "You know that right?"

"I wish you were my mother," I whispered. She smiled weakly, and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you do, Annie," she said. "Don't give up. Fight for me, and Finnick and your father… we'd be miserable without you… specially my son."

"I will try to win," I whispered, _and I'm really sorry that you'll be miserable when I die. _Marina was lead out of the room by the peacekeepers, and then I was alone.

Gertie found me in the Justice Building and she led Caspian and me to the train. I looked around, stunned by the beauty of the train. Gertie talked nonstop, but I wasn't listening. After the initial shock had worn off, I started looking around for Finnick. I reminded myself that people couldn't know about us, and that I should be more subtle about it, but at the same time, I just wanted to hug him, to rest in his arms where I knew I would be safe.

Gertie led us to another cart, and there he was. He was pacing around, the cart, while Mags sat to a side, looking distressed. Finnick's face was screwed up in a frown, and there was a black box near his feet. A white rose lay near the box, it had been completely destroyed, and all the petals were ripped.

Then he spotted me. He looked at me, and took a step in my direction, but then he reacted and looked at Caspian.

"Oh, please, I know you two are together," he said, and rolled his eyes. He walked out of the cart with Gertie, who told him she'd take him to his compartment, and Finnick took three long strides towards me and embraced me. He wrapped his arms around me too tightly, but I didn't care. I hugged him back, hiding my face in his chest. The warmth of his skin soothed me. We stood there, without speaking, but Finnick's breathing turned ragged, and soon he was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Annie," he cried.

"It's not your fault, Finn," I whispered, wiping tears from his face, trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is," he said.

"No… don't say that."

"Annie, look." He let go of me, and I immediately felt cold. He walked back towards the damaged rose, and he bent down to grab a small slip of wrinkled paper. He brought it towards me and handed it to me. "See? It _is _my fault!"

I read the note a few times before I understood its meaning. Snow had done this… he had reaped my name, because he wanted to punish Finnick for being with me.

"I'm so sorry," he cried. "I should have been stronger… I should have stayed away like I swore I would…" He walked away from me and sat down on a chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and he hid his face in his hands. His crying was so real; it broke my heart to see him in so much pain.

"Finny," I whispered, and sat down besides him. "I don't blame you… this is Snow's fault… I didn't want you to stay away, don't you understand?"

"Annie, you might not care about your life, but I do." She shook her head.

"Snow would have heard me eventually… one way or another. He was hurting me already by hurting you and keeping you away from me," she said.

He sat up and looked at me, his eyes were red, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to let you die, Annie," muttered. His voice was low but determined, and there was something in his eyes I had never seen before. Anger and bitterness… it scared me a little bit.


	41. Not Everybody Hates a Martyr

We spent all our time together. Annie came over to my compartment at night, and we no longer cared who saw us. She was going onto the arena anyway, and though I hated to think about it, I knew that there was a chance Annie would die, so even if it killed me afterwards, I was going to spend as much possible with Annie.

Once at the Capitol, Celia took Annie away from me. I convinced her to work with Annie because I knew her, and she would do anything I asked her to. The worked on her skin, and her hair and her fingernails, and she dressed her as a mermaid.

"I can't walk, Finn," she said, taking tiny steps, as her skirt was tight, and it opened up at the bottom to make it look like a tail.

"You don't have to walk in the chariot," I said, "and I think you look lovely." Her chest was bare, except for a glittery bikini top, which didn't show much, since her long hair had been brought to the front and it covered most of her upper chest. Her hair was decorated with pearls and small, colorful stones.

"I feel stupid," she sighed.

"Annie, I wore nothing but a very revealing bathing suit covered in sea shells," I chuckled. That made her smile, and she nodded.

"At least you are stunning, they don't really care what you're wearing."

"Yeah, so you don't have anything to worry about either." She rolled her eyes, but blushed, and I kissed her. I helped her to the remake center, where Caspian was waiting, already on the chariot. He wore a similar outfit, which quite honestly, was hilarious, but he wore nothing on his chest, and he was holding a trident. I flinched at the sight of it… I hadn't used one since my games, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"You look great, Annie," he muttered resentfully. The designers usually agreed on a look for both tributes, and that one obviously suited Annie better.

"Sorry, Caspian," she said. "You really don't look that bad…"

"Capitol people can't know we're together ok? I need the women to sponsor you, but they won't help if they know you're my girlfriend. I just wanted to let you know since now, in case I act distant in public," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I helped her onto the chariot. The horses rode away, and I watched as Annie left for the tribute parade.

We watched the parade on a TV screen inside the Remake Center. Cesar was commenting on the parade. He complimented or criticized the designs for each tribute, and they finally got to district four.

"Ooh… mermaids," said Caesar "I don't think we'd seen that before. Celia, was also Finnick Odair's designer five years ago, though I guess this might not be a coincidence since he is her mentor."

I was glad they had mentioned me, since that would probably get Annie a few sponsors. We watched the rest of the parade, and after Snow greeted the tributes at the City Circle, they returned to the Remake Center.

I went to Annie's chariot and helped her step down. Celia removed the fish tail, and I was horrified, until I realized she was wearing leggings underneath. I took off my sweater, and wrapped it around Annie, who was shivering.

We slept in my room every day of training. The Avoxes saw us, but they couldn't really tell anybody so I didn't care. We would lie in bed together and we would talk until we both fell asleep. She always went to sleep first, and I would watch her rest. Her face was so peaceful and void of worry.

We'd both wake up the next day and eat breakfast together, and then Annie and Caspian would go to training. I reminded Annie to concentrate on fighting skills, and traps, since I was sure she would have no trouble with the sponsors.

I got a few extra donors during the day when Annie was training. I would meet up with some of my usual clients and I would "convince" them to sponsor her. It worked very well, and soon, Annie wasn't doing that bad.

When the training scores were announced, Caspian got an eight, and Annie a six. I got a few calls from the sponsors, but I assured them that Annie was just trying to keep a low profile to surprise everybody in the end. That was a lie, of course, but I didn't care if they lost their money, I cared about Annie's life.

"I suck," she sighed, once we were both lying in bed.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "You just have to find a good hiding place. Caspian will be your ally. I'll get you food and water, and hopefully you'll make it to the end if nobody finds you."

"And then what, Finnick?" she asked. "What will I do when it's down to two and there's a career hunting me down?"

"Let me worry about that," I said. She sighed.

"Maybe it's time," she said. "You need some closure, you need to move on with your life if I die, Finn—"

"You won't die, Annie," I muttered.

"You don't know that!" she cried. "I got a six, Finnick! I don't stand a chance against the others! You can get me all the food and water you want, but you can't stop them from killing me in the arena. I know you don't want to accept it, but it's about time you do! Snow wants me dead, and Snow always gets his way."

"I need some air," I sighed. I stood up from the bed and put on a shirt and some slippers. I walked out of the room and sat on the living room alone.

"Can't sleep?" asked Caspian from the couch on the opposite side. I hadn't seen him there.

"Interviews are tomorrow Caspian, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"What's the point?" he asked. "I'm not going to win."

"You don't know that," I sighed.

"That's the same thing you tell Annie, isn't it?" he asked. I kept quiet. "Finnick, we both know you want Annie to win. You love her, I understand that."

"I'm really sorry, Caspian. I know it's not fair for you… Mags is like my grandmother, and Annie's too…"

"It's fine," he said. "It's not like my family will miss me."

"I'm sure they will, Caspian."

"No, you don't understand. I don't have one. I like in a foster home, and I have no friends at school…"

"Oh…"

"I want to help you, Finnick," he said. "I might as well die to save someone's life. Maybe then my life won't be so worthless."

"Caspian…"

"I'll help her get to the end," he said. "Annie's a great girl. You're lucky to have her."

"I know," I sighed. "Caspian…I don't know how to thank you for this."

"You don't have to," he said, and stood up. He walked back to his room without another word.


	42. Letters (Annie's POV)

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. I looked around for Finnick but he was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and got dressed, and then I walked outside to get breakfast. Mags was sited at the table with Caspian, and they were chatting quietly.

"Good morning, "I said, "Have you seen Finn?"

"'Morning, Annie. Finnick had to leave early, but he'll be back a few hours before the interviews. I'll be working with both of you meanwhile, I hope that ok with you."

"Oh," I sighed, disappointed. "Sure, that's fine."

We spent hours after that going over possible interview questions. Mags taught us how to talk, how to smile, how to sit, and she even taught me how to walk properly in high heels. Time went by really slowly, and I kept glancing at the clock, counting the minutes until Finnick's arrival.

I started to get annoyed as the time passed and he didn't show. It was our last day together before the arena, where was he? I had wanted us to spend the whole day together, as I knew that I would most likely never see him again after that day, but he obviously had better things to do.

"Annie, we're not done training," she sighed, as I stood up from the couch and walked to my room.

"I'll finish training with Finnick," I frowned. "I'm sorry, Mags, I just need a break." Mags sighed but nodded understandingly. Mags and I were pretty close, so she understood how I was feeling, and I was grateful for it.

I slumped on my bed and pulled the covers over my head, and I started crying. I wanted Finnick to be with me, I wanted to spend as much time possible with him, but he wasn't there, he didn't care.

I stood up, and grabbed some paper and a pen from a nearby table. I wrote a letter for my father, because I loved him so much and I didn't get to say goodbye properly. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. Then I wrote a letter for Marina, my real mother, and told her how grateful I was for her and her son. I folded those pages and put them to a side, I would give them to Mags so she could hand them to them, but the last letter was the hardest to write.

Dear Finnick,

This is really hard to write. I'm even worse with words on paper. I don't really want to say goodbye, and I hope I don't have to. Maybe you will never read this letter… maybe I will live. I know you want me to, and honestly I don't want to die either, but I must face the facts. I know I'm not strong or smart, and I don't stand a chance… I can't see myself killing anybody, Finn; I just don't think I can. I will try to come back to you, though I guess if you're reading this it means I didn't try hard enough….

So if I'm dead, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much; I don't even know how to make you see how important you are to me. I've loved you for years, Finnick. You are much more than just my friend or my boyfriend… you are the only person in the world that really understands me. You're the only person I completely trust.

I just want you to be happy, Finn. Though I will never understand why you love me, I know you really do, and I know you'll be really sad when I die, but you will move on. I just want you to be happy, sweetie. You'll find somebody who you'll love just as much… you'll be able to be happy with her, I promise.

I'm sorry I didn't come back to you,

Annie Cresta.

I wiped a tear off my cheek, and folded the letter neatly, when I hear Finnick's voice in the hallway. He called for me, but I didn't answer. I didn't want him to see the letters, and to know that I was crying, so I shoved them under my pillow, and looked away from the door. He knocked and then walked in anyway.

"Annie? Why aren't you training with Mags?" he asked, frustrated.

"Because you're my mentor," I said accusingly. I didn't like his tone of voice. I turned to face him, and he was frowning, though he looked tired. "Where have you been anyway? It was our last day together, Finnick! I might never see you again, but you had to go away, didn't you?" I was really angry with him all of a sudden…

"I was trying to help you," he snarled. You need a lot of sponsors, and your training scores aren't helping you. The people need some convincing," he said. His face was hard and cold. I know what he meant with "Convincing."

"Whom did you sleep with, now?" I asked bitterly. Where was all the anger coming from? I knew why Finnick did what he did… to protect me! Why was I being so selfish?

"I'm going to take a shower," he whispered. His face looked pained. I knew I had really hurt him, and I immediately felt bad about it.

"Wait," I sighed. I stood up from the bed, and walked to his side. I looked into his eyes… they teary, and he looked tired. There were circles under his eyes, which indicated that he hadn't been sleeping very well. "I'm sorry, Finny… I know you're just trying to help me, b-but you've been away all day, and I m-might not see you again, and I just wanted to spend the day with you," I cried. I felt pathetic and needy, but he just hugged me and let me cry against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed. He kissed me sweetly, and then led me back to my bed.

"Your prep team should be here soon," he said. "I'm going to get dressed, and I'll come see you when you're ready, ok?"

"Hurry back," I said, and he nodded.

I spent two whole hours getting cleaned and scrubbed. They put makeup on my face and body. My hair got pulled and washed, and ironed, until it had been set into a fancy hairdo. I tried not to think too much while they prepped me, then I would start crying, and Viola would kill me if I ruined my make up. I thought of Finnick instead. I pictured his eyes, and his smile and his silly sense of humor, and I couldn't help but smile.

Soon he walked into the room, looking dashing in a black suit, and a green tie that made his eyes stand out.

"She's not ready, Finn," said Celia, holding up my dress. "Turn around while she puts it on.

"It's fine," I said, and then blushed. Finnick looked at me, and smiled, but he turned around anyway. Viola and Aliena helped me into the dress, and gasped when they saw me in it. It was a light sea green color that draped over my shoulder. The fabric was perfectly fitting above my waist, and it was decorated in blue and white rhinestones. It was tied with a blue ribbon at my waist, and then it feel loosely to my feet.

Fabian made me sit, and put on my high heels. They were a beautiful, blue safety hazard that made it really difficult to walk. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself in amazement. I looked beautiful. The makeup wasn't exaggerated, and the gown fit me perfectly. I saw Finnick reflected on the mirror… he was looking at me amazed.

"You look… stunning," he whispered. I smiled and looked at him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," I giggled. "Though you always do…"

The prep team and Celia watched us very indiscreetly, but we didn't care. Finally though, they walked out of the room, and Finnick came closer to me. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"You should wear suits more often," I whispered.

"And you always look beautiful," he said.

"We should get going," I sighed. "I don't like public speaking."

"You'll do great," he said. "Just be yourself."

"So, Annie," said Caesar, spinning me around and showing me off to the crowd. "You look beautiful, today."

"Thank you, Caesar," I mumbled.

"Your stylist is Celia, isn't she? She styled Finnick Odair as well, am I right?"

"Yes, she's really great." I said.

"Indeed. Your mentor's pretty great as well, am I right?" he chuckled heartily. "Annie, there are plenty of girls who would _kill _to be mentored by Finnick Odair. What is it like?"

"Well," I blushed. I couldn't exactly tell him that he was the love of my life. "Finnick's really cool. He's also very smart… I'm lucky to have him as a mentor."

There was a round of applause, and a camera focused on Finnick, who was displayed on a large screen on stage. He winked at the camera and smiled. The crowd broke into applause once more, but they finally quieted down.

"Annie, is there anything you would like to say to your friends and family back home? To your boyfriend maybe?" he asked. I hesitated, but then decided that that would be my last chance.

"Dad," I said, "I love you… and Marina, you too... you're like a mother to me. Thanks for everything."

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"There is one person…"

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, winking at me.

"Yes… " I looked at the camera. "I love you… with all my heart. Thank you for all the time we spent together." My eyes watered a bit, and the crowed applauded. I stood up from my seat, and waved at the audience, then I made my way backstage where Gertie was waiting for me.

"That was wonderful," she said. "You were great, Annie."

"Thanks… where's—"

"Annie!" called Finnick, running down the hallway. He hugged me tightly, and lifted me off my feet for a few seconds.

"That was… amazing. They loved you," he said.

"Do you think my boyfriend back at home liked it?" I asked. He smiled faintly, but his eyes were sad.

"I'm sure he loved it, Anne… but don't worry, you'll get to say it to his face after you win the games." I sighed and nodded. Finnick was in denial, and it made it even harder to say goodbye.

"Let's go," I said. "We're going to curl up in bed and rest."

"Well, aren't you bossy?" he teased.

We went back to the fourth floor of the Training Center, and I said goodbye to Mags. I wouldn't see her much the next morning because she would be with Caspian.

"Thank you for being there for me, Mags," I said. She smiled at me sweetly and kissed my cheek.

"No problem, sweetie," she said.

"Remember what I told you?" I asked. I had handed her the letters earlier and she had promised she would give them if I didn't make it. She nodded.

"What were you talking about?" asked Finnick as we walked back to his room.

"Nothing," I said. He opened the door for me and I walked inside. He closed the door and took off his suit, and loosened his tie. He slumped on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. I walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge. I kicked off my heels and lay down besides him.

"What's wrong, Finn?" I asked.

"What isn't?" he replied, his voice, muffled by the pillow.

"Fair enough…" I sighed.

"Annie… promise me, that you will try to win, no matter what." He whispered. I took the pillow and removed it from his face and I saw he was crying. He tried to hide it, but his eyes were red and wet.

"Finn… I promise, I'll do it for you," I whispered.

"Annie, please… I can't loose you," he cried. I wiped a tear from his cheek and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, kissing him with urgency, like if it was the last time our lips would touch. It could be the last time, though…

I pulled away and looked at him, though I was still holding him close to me. I leaned my forehead against his, and closed my eyes. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. His breathing calmed down, and its steady rhythm relaxed me.

"You won't lose me, Finn," I whispered.

"Don't tell me that you'll always live in my heart," he muttered bitterly. "That's bullshit. I don't want you in my memories, Annie… I want you here with me, where I can hug you and kiss you, and talk to you."

"You won't lose me," I repeated. I wanted to promise him that I'd return, but I couldn't lie to him. I would try, I would fight with all my might, but I didn't want to make him a promise I didn't know I could keep.


	43. Goodbye

Annie wasn't exactly reassuring, but then I remembered that she was the one that was going to go into the arena the following day, and that I had to be the one comforting her.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I freaked out…"

"It's fine, Finn," she said, "I know the feeling. I watched you in _your _games, remember?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Let's get some rest, ok?"

"Alright," she said. She stood up from the bed, and tried unsuccessfully to unzip her dress.

"Need some help with that?" I chuckled. She nodded, and I sat up and unzipped her dress, exposing the smooth skin of her back.

"Thanks," she said. She looked at me, and I turned around to let her change, while I unbuttoned my own shirt.

"You're silly," she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You see naked women all the time, you've seen me in a bathing suit, which covers a lot less than my underwear, and honestly, nobody seems to think nudity is a big deal over here, I thought you might have gotten used to that."

"I just… well," I stammered. I looked at her and blushed; she had dropped her gown to the ground, and was standing there in her underwear. I saw her while she slid her shirt over her head, and then quickly looked away. The image stuck in my head, though. Her pale skin, scrubbed and polished by her prep team, seemed to glow in the dim room.

I had seen a lot of naked women… forcefully of course. The one I had seen that morning, which had promised to sponsor Annie generously, was so different to Annie, it almost made me laugh. Her body had been tattooed and surgically altered. Her curves were exaggerated and fake, and quite disgusting, while Annie was so naturally beautiful.

"Finn you can turn around," she said. I turned to look at her, and hoped my blush wasn't too noticeable. I finished taking off my shirt, and then stripped off my pants, only to replace them with my pajama bottoms. She chuckled and got in bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, as I crawled in next to her.

"You're adorable when you blush, Finn," she whispered in my ear, which of course, only made me blush more.

"I…"

"Well… Finnick, do you find me attractive?" she asked. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink.

"What?" I asked, "Of course, I do."

"You're not only saying that because you're my boyfriend, right?"

"No, Annie… you're beautiful," I said. "Why are you asking this?"

"Finn… you've seen so many, much more beautiful girls… I must be pretty dull in comparison."

"What?" I asked, slightly outraged. I'd always found Annie beautiful. I had always loved how different she was from all the women I was forced to sleep with.

"Well… I mean… you've had sex with all of them, and you've never done anything with me, you've never even seemed interested in doing that with me." Her face was deeply red by that point, and so was mine. I felt slightly embarrassed by that conversation.

"Annie, I just… I didn't think you were ready for it… and I was forced to do it before I was ready, so it became something I dreaded. Plus… if we ever do… you know… it will be completely different, because the women here… I just fuck them. There is no emotional connection whatsoever, and I'm drunk most of the time," I said. "I actually love you, and I wanted it to be special."

She looked at her hands and fumbled with her fingers nervously. "Finnick?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I… I want to…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, shocked. I thought she was kidding for a moment, then I thought she was just trying to prove herself, but then she looked at me, and there was such deep passion and determination in her eyes… I couldn't open my mouth to respond. Her eyes were teary, and her lip quivered.

"Finnick, when I found out why you do what you do at the Capitol… I was kind of upset… but then I realized that I would be the first woman you weren't going to be forced to sleep with, and it made me feel better. I might not return, and don't even bother denying it, because there is twenty-four kids in there and only one is going to come back out," she said. A tear escaped from her eyes and she wiped it away frustrated. "So if I'm about to have the worse, and possibly last week of my life…"

I couldn't keep listening to that, so I shut her up… with a kiss. Annie pulled me closer and kissed me urgently. I was kind of nervous about what we were about to do, but I couldn't deny that I did want Annie, and not because she was "hot." I just loved her so deeply; I didn't think mere words were enough to express my feelings.

I had done the same thing many times before, so I had plenty of practice, but for some reason, I felt like it was my first. I was jittery, and excited, which was something I never associated with sex… dread was all I usually felt. Annie, however, made me feel good, not guilty or repulsive, like I always felt with the others. I didn't just fuck Annie, as cliché as it sounds… I made love to her.

We woke up the following morning, entwined. My arms were wrapped around her, and our legs were tangled. Annie's head rested on my chest, and both her arms where wrapped around me. We were both naked, and the only thing that concealed us was a thin, white blanket.

"Love," I whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up." Time to go into the arena. Time to watch children murder each other. I reminded myself that the calmer I acted, the calmer Annie would feel. I didn't want to fill her with my bitterness before she entered the arena, because showing anger towards the Capitol would only get her in trouble.

She stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "'Morning, Finny," she whispered.

"We should take a shower and get dressed," I sighed. She pouted and snuggled closer to me. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She sighed and stood up from the bed, and then walked into the bathroom. She was in there for a few minutes, while I sat on the bed and thought about the previous night. Oh, how I wished we could have stayed there forever.

"So, I guess this is it," I whispered as Celia entered the dining room, telling Annie it was time.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Aren't you taking me to the arena?"

"No, Anne, the stylist does that," I sighed. She stood up from her chair at the table and rushed to hug me. I hugged her tightly, and whispered reassuringly into her ear. I repeated everything I had taught her over the last few days, and I assured her that everything would be ok. Annie kissed me, briefly but passionately, and then she got dragged away by Celia.

"Wait!" I yelled. They both turned to look at me and I ran to their side. "I almost forgot this." I dug around my jean's pocket, and pulled out silver, round locket and slid it over Annie's head. "Here's some motivation."

She opened the locket and stared at the two pictures I had placed there. One was of her father, smiling with a younger Annie in his arms, and the other was a picture of both of us. Annie appeared smiling; looking at the camera wile I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, and clutched the locket tightly in her hand, and then Celia dragged her away… Annie was gone.


	44. I Lose my Calm

I met up with Mags as the games where about to start. We saw the arena on the screen while we waited for the tributes. It was mountainous, and there was a huge dam on a side that controlled the water levels of the river. There was plenty of hiding places, and the forest seemed resourceful.

I sat down and waited anxiously for the games to start, soon the other mentors started arriving. We would all meet up in a room and watch the games. We would control the gifts we sent from there, and meet with the sponsors.

Mags sat next to me and hugged me. I rested my head on her shoulder and stared at the screen. We didn't speak, some mentors looked at me funny, others wondered what was wrong, and a few understood me. Some knew about Annie and me they were a lot more perceptive than the Capitol people, other's just thought I was depressed because it was my first year mentoring. I had a couple victor friends, we usually stuck together, and most of us, except some careers, hated the Capitol. I wasn't the only one Snow forced into prostitution, but I was the most popular, so many of them pitied me.

"Cheer up, Odair," said Johanna as she sat next to me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Jo and I were very good friends, she was a year older than me, though she had won the games two years before. This was her second time mentoring, and the first time we mentored together, but we always hung out at Capitol parties and other events.

"Shut up, Jo," I said. Mags kissed my cheek and stood up to talk to some of her other friends. Johanna looked at my and she sighed. She always put on a very strong face, and she was a sarcastic, bitch to most people, but I knew that deep down she had a really huge heart. She hated the Capitol more than anybody I knew, so we got along very well.

"So… you and Cresta?" she asked.

"Shush," I said.

"Isn't that against the rules?" she asked.

"It's also against the rules that you snuck a knife in your tribute's jacket," I shrugged. "I heard you talking about it."

"Oh, he's going to die anyway. Can't even use a knife, that kid," she sighed. I looked down at my hands and fumbled with my fingers. Though I really loved Johanna, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"She's going to be alright," she whispered, which was a really stupid thing to say.

"Yeah, she's going to be fantastic." I muttered bitterly.

"Sorry Odair, I just don't know what to say… Maybe she'll win. I heard she has a lot of sponsors, thanks to your hotness."

"Yeah, though it took a lot more than just showing off my body," I said, remembering the three women I had slept with in the past week.

"That's not very fair, is it?" she asked.

"No, it isn't, but it's not fair that I get called to the Capitol five times more than you do, so…"

"Well excuse me for not being ridiculously hot and desired by all men in Panem," she said.

"It's a curse," I sighed. "Sometimes I wished I wasn't so handsome, I really do." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please…" she said. "You're not even _that _good looking."

"Jealous much, Johanna?"

"Finn, it's starting," said Mags, a few feet away from me, staring at the TV screen. Everybody turned to face the screen, and we watched as the camera focused on all the different tributes, standing on their plates in a circular formation around the cornucopia. I caught a glimpse of Annie, only a few plates away from Caspian, and I could see she was shaking. Annie wasn't good with things like these… she was too innocent, the games would ruin my girl, I just new it. If it had taken me years to stop having nightmares, I couldn't imagine what would happen to her… but I wouldn't worry about that then, I just needed her to get back alive.

The numbers flashed on the screen, counting down, until they finally reached zero. The tributes started running. They moved in all directions, some towards the cornucopia, and others away from it. The Mentor Room was filled with screens, but at the moment we watched the largest one, which was located in the center, and showed what was playing on live television.

To the sides, there were a bunch of other screens, which showed many different angles, and followed different tributes. There was a screen assigned to each tribute, with their name, placed at the top of the screen. The camera's followed each tribute until they died, and then their screen would go black.

I walked away from the center screen, and found the screen designated for Annie. It was just air footage of the cornucopia, since most of the tributes were very close by, and it would be senseless to zoom in on them. I watched as Annie and Caspian ran away from the bloodbath. They ran into the woods, with nothing but a backpack and a knife that Caspian had wrestled out of a boy's hand.

Mags sat next to me, and we watched the screens together.

"You talked to Caspian, didn't you?" asked Mags. I nodded.

"Did you try to convince him otherwise?" she asked.

"No," I whispered, ashamed of myself.

"Neither did I," she sighed. "We'll get Annie out of there together, Finn."

We took shifts watching our tributes. I would watch them half the night while Mags rested and then we would switch. I tried to sleep, I really did, but I was mostly unsuccessful.

Caspian and Annie did fine the first couple of days. Eight tributes died in the bloodbath, which was less than I hoped, but then a group of four got killed by a pack of jaguars two days later. It was a very nasty scene.

Caspian and Annie stood hidden for a while, they found a cave, very well concealed by some trees, and they remained there together. Caspian would leave once in a while to get them water, and we would get food delivered to them. I couldn't give them any thing too fancy, as they did not have as many sponsors as I had had in my games, but they were still well fed, besides, I had had to send an expensive infection medicine for Caspian because he had a fight with a wild mutt thing, and got bitten. The next day his wound was infected.

I lost it on the seventh day of the games. They were down to twelve tributes, the career pack, was hunting people, and they were very close to were Annie and Caspian were hiding. I tried to send them a signal. I sent them a small, not very expensive knife, which I thought they would understand.

They discussed it for a while and then finally decided they needed to move, but it was too late by then. The careers crashed through the threes and into the clearing where they had been standing.

Caspian and Annie had left just seconds ago, and the careers knew they were closed. I watched them, run, my hands clenched tightly into fists, but they caught up with them.

My whole body started shaking, I looked around the room helplessly, but Mags was not around. I tried to keep calm, but I couldn't. I fumbled with my fingers as I watched the screen. Annie and Caspian where backing up against the trees, but they had no way to escape.

The careers stood around them in a semi-circle, and the boy from district one lifted his sword.

"That's my boy," chuckled his mentor from a few feet away. "No mercy…"

The next thing I saw when I looked back at the screen was Caspian's head on the ground. I heard Annie's shrill scream and caught a glimpse of her as she ran into the woods. She was faster than they were, and supplies didn't weight her down, so she managed to outrun them, but the image of Caspian's beheaded body, stayed in my mind.

I heard the boy's mentor laughing to my left, and my mind went blank. I jumped on him and punched him in the face with as much force as I could muster. A few of the other mentors tried to pull me back, but I was stronger. Finally, Johanna came forward, and she pulled me back by the hair.

"Calm down, you moron!" she yelled. The District One mentor lay on the ground, his nose bleeding heavily, while a few other mentors stood around him, watching me shocked. "You need some air," said Jo, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.


	45. I Lose My Mind (Annie's POV)

We'd only been in the arena for a week, and I didn't think I could handle it any longer. We weren't doing so bad, Caspian and I. We barely left our cave and we got all our food delivered to us, but the short time I had spent in the blood bath had been enough to traumatize me.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kids I had seen die. I was used to seeing all the gore on TV, but it was so much worse in real life. I had trained with some of those kids… I had even come to like a few of them, and then, they were gone. Killed by the others.

Caspian helped me stay sane, though. We would talk about our lives back in the district and after so many days stuck together, I started to like him. He was a very nice guy, and I wished I had met him before. We would have been good friends. He helped me keep calm, and after a few days, I had forgotten the scene at the blood bath.

I missed Finnick a lot. I would smile every time he sent us food; I knew he was watching me all the time. One day, though, he sent us an odd gift, and it wasn't during our usual mealtime.

The parachute sailed down towards us, and Caspian grabbed it and brought it back inside the cave. He unwrapped the gift, and held up a knife. It was rather small and didn't seem very harmful, which I found odd, because though we weren't swimming in sponsors like Finnick had been, I was sure we could afford a better knife.

"What's this for?" he asked. Finnick hadn't sent anything besides food because we hadn't needed it. Caspian got us water every day in a nearby creek, so if he was sending us a knife it was for a reason. "Do you think he's they're trying to tell us something?"

"What would we need a knife for?" I asked.

"Well, it's no good for cutting."

"Maybe he's just trying to get a message across… maybe we're not supposed to really use it. It's not a very good knife…"

"Do you think… we have no weapons, except a knife? Why would he send us another one? Maybe he's saying we need to fight…"

"There have already been a few deaths… the careers are out hunting probably… do you think they're coming after us?"

"I'm kind of scared now," he said. "Maybe we should move… Annie, come on, we're leaving."

I stood up, unwillingly. I liked our cave, I felt safe, and it was isolated from the rest of the cruel arena. I knew Caspian was right though. We were barely out of the clearing when we heard the careers. They had been looking for us.

"Run," I whispered. Caspian nodded, and we both took off, but I knew that they had seen us and that they were after us. We ran through the woods and came across the river. It was long and deep, though the water seemed calmed enough. We would never make it across, though, they had arrows, and they could easily take us down in the water.

"Caspian, they're coming," I cried, as we backed up against a boulder, helplessly, watching the careers running out of the woods. He took his knife out and held it up defensively.

"Stay back, Annie," he whispered. I yelped and stood behind him, my body shaking in terror, as the three boys came closer. Caspian launched at them, and he dodged their blows with surprising speed. He managed to injure one of them, and he got rid of one of their sword.

"Run!" he yelled, but I couldn't leave him behind. I watched them fight, like in a trance, as Caspian rapidly lost control. Then, the largest of the boys picked his sword from the ground, he raised it in the air, and he swung it down.

"No!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, as Caspian's head fell to the ground with a loud "thud." His eyes were wide open, and staring in my direction, but he could no longer see.

The three careers, laughed and one of them crouched down and picked up Caspian's severed head. He lifted it up and waved it in the air as he pointed at me with his other hand.

"You're next," he jeered.

I spun around and I lunched myself into the river. I heard an arrow flying past my head as I swum away. I took deep breaths and tried to stay underwater, to remain out of sight, until I was far away enough that they couldn't reach me. I ran, and ran, and ran, and I continued to run until my legs and lungs couldn't take any more.

I collapsed on the ground, and crawled towards some bushes and hid there, I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and sobbed hysterically.

I walked near the river. I sat on the edge, and dipped my feet into the water. I watched the sky. It was dark, and I knew it was about to rain. A flash of color on the other side of the river caught my attention and I looked in that direction, but there was nothing. I frowned, confused, and scanned the area. Still nothing.

"Annie," I heard. I looked around the riverbank for the source of the noise, but I found nothing.

"It's ok, Annie," said the voice. "You'll get home, you'll get home, I promise."

"Finnick?" I asked. I knew I recognized the voice, but I couldn't identify whom it belonged to.

"No, I'm not Finnick. Finnick is not here, silly. Finnick is not here."

"Who is it?" I asked. I moved my feet in the river and giggled as they caused ripples in the water. The river was unusually calm… in fact, there didn't seem to be a current at all.

"Annie," called the voice again. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Over here!" he yelled, and this time the voice seemed more real, there wasn't any echo. I looked at the other side of the riverbank, and saw him.

"Caspian!" I shrieked with joy. "You're not dead!"

"Dead?" he asked. He looked at me confused and shook his head.

"Yes," I said, "The boy from two… he killed you… he cut off your head with his sword."

"No, Annie," he said and shook his head. "No, he didn't. No he didn't. No he didn't." He continued to shake his head, and soon, the movement was so fast, he seemed to be convulsing. Suddenly, his head seemed to be moving more wildly. His head swung from side to side, moving further away from his shoulder with each swing, until it was no longer attached to his body.

I watched as the head sailed through the air and fell into the river with a loud "splash." I starred in horror as the water around his floating head turned pink, and then red. The color spread through the water, until it had reached my feet. I watched, terrified, and stopped moving my legs, which were now floating in blood.

I reached down to feel the water, but it wasn't water. It was thicker and it was too warm. I stood up and screamed. I yelled until I felt like my lungs were on fire, and I started running through the forest.

"You'll get back home, Annie, don't worry," echoed Caspian's voice through the forest. "I promise, I promise…"

I sat up in the bushes and looked around wildly. I searched for Caspian, of for a hint of the river, but I wasn't even near it.

_Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. Caspian's dead. _

I heard the same thing over and over, so I covered my ears to block out the sound, but it didn't face.

"Stop1" I yelled, but there was nobody to listen. The voice continued to chant, and I kept covering my ears, in a failed attempt to ignore the voice. I rocked back and forth slightly and pressed my palms firmly against my skull, and I started to cry.

"_Don't worry, Annie you'll get back home," he whispered in my mind._


	46. Perseverant

The next couple of days after Caspian's death were the most torturous of my life. I sat on a chair the whole day and watched Annie, hidden in a bush. She wasn't ok, and I knew it from the second Caspian had been killed. The sweet, innocent look in Annie's bright eyes had been replaced by terror, and despair. Annie reminded of me of a wild, injured beast that was afraid she'd get hurt.

I sent her food every day, and she crawled out of her bush to get it. I didn't know what it was, but there was something that kept her going. She ate, though not much, and returned back to her hiding place.

Annie stayed curled up, in the same position, with her legs against her chest. She rocked back and forth and covered her eyes. She begged and yelled, and kept asking somebody to "stop" and to "leave her alone" but there was nobody nearby. She cried, and talked to herself, and in occasions, she spoke to Caspian.

Mags tried to get me to sleep, and so did Jo, but I refused o leave my chair. I would drink a lot of coffee and I would doze off once in a while. I left only to go to the bathroom and take quick showers (because I was forced to) but I always returned.

Mags tried to comfort me, she said Annie was just traumatized, and that she was suffering from PTSD, but the pain and terror in Annie's eyes were so vivid, that they cause _me _pain. I wanted to find her, to hold her in my arms and comfort her, but I couldn't.

I knew it was just a matter of time. I would stare at the screen helplessly many times, sometimes I would break into tears, because I knew that there was no way that Annie was going to win a fight against anybody. Eventually the careers would run out of tributes… they were down to five, and no matter how well hidden Annie was, they would find her, or the game makers would drive her out of her hiding place.

I had lost all hope that I would ever see Annie again… though there was still a small part of me that refused to stop sending her food.

"Finnick!" shrieked Mags. She shook me violently and I stood up from the couch I had dozed off on. "Finnick, the dam! It broke?"

I ran to the TV screen and watched the air footage of the large stone structure that had been holding back the river's water. I watched, horrified, how the water flooded the river, and all the land surrounding it. The arena was a valley… it was surrounded by mountains, and soon, a huge part of it was flooded.

I watched Annie's screen, as the water, flooded the forest. She gasped for air and fought the current, but it was too strong. It carried her away from the trees, and she got hit several times in the journey, until finally, they left the trees behind.

Annie fought to stay above water, and I heard two cannons. Two tributes had drowned. There were only three left now.

"Damn it!" screamed the mentor from District One that I had fought only days before. "This is not fair! Only the mad girl knows how to swim! She's from Four!" He stormed out of the room, and I looked back at the show.

Annie was struggling to stay afloat. I had taught her how to swim, but the water wasn't salt water, so it was harder to float, especially when the currents were dragging you around.

"Come on, Annie," I whispered. "Please, just hold on…" There was another cannon, and another mentor stormed out of the room furiously. "Just hold on… only one left."

Annie took a deep breath, and then she disappeared from the surface. I could see her arms break the surface of the water for a few seconds, but then they were gone. Then I heard a cannon.

"No!" I yelled. "Annie! Annie, no!" I watched the TV terrified, as I sobbed. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything… I hadn't been able to save Annie.

Her hand broke the surface once more, and her face quickly followed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed the voice of Claudius Templesmith. "The victor of the Seventieth Annual Hunger Games… Annie Cresta from District Four!"

The hovercraft flew in and the ladder dropped down. Annie grasped it desperately, as it slowly started to rise. She was pulled into the hovercraft and then the screen turned black.

I felt Mags' arms around me, and I turned around and hugged her. I cried and laughed, and then I cried some more.

"She did it!" she shrieked. "Come on, we have to receive her when the hover craft arrives… she won't want to see anybody but you."

I nodded and followed Mags, and we waited at the hovercraft platform for Annie. I was excited to see her, of course… but I worried about her. She wasn't in a great mental condition… the games had really traumatized her, and I knew that getting surrounded by doctors trying to help her was not going to make anything better.

The hovercraft arrived at the Training Center a while later, and I was allowed inside the ship. Annie didn't have any severe injuries that required immediate treatment, and she hadn't allowed anybody to come close, so they just ended up locking her up in a small room with a Plexiglas window. I stood in front of the window and watched Annie.

Her tattered clothes were gone, and she was wearing a hospital gown, that wasn't even properly put on. She had struggled, I guessed. Her hair was wet and tangled, and there were leaves and twigs sticking out in some parts. Annie sat in a corner of the room, rocking back and forth, staring at a fixated spot on the wall.

I placed my hand against the window, and whispered her name, but she couldn't hear me. She seemed to have noticed the movement, though, because she looked away from her wall, and stared at me. Her eyes narrowed for a second, and I thought she had recognized me, but then she went back to staring at the wall.

The simple gesture hurt me like a knife. I watched her helplessly, and opened the door of the small room slowly, with the permission of a doctor. I walked inside, carefully, and I stood by the doorway. Annie looked at me cautiously, studying my actions, so I didn't move.

"Annie," I whispered. "It's Finn…"

Annie looked at me fixatedly, but she didn't move. Then she turned her head, to her right, raised her eyebrows, and then nodded, like if she was talking to someone. She looked back at me, and watched my carefully.

"Finn?" she croaked, barely audible.

"Yes… it's me," I sighed, relieved that she had at least recognized me.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

"What? No… Annie, I would never do that," I said. "I love you."

She frowned, and looked to the right once again, confused. She shook her head, and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She whimpered and pressed against the wall, looking at me with fear.

"Stop," she said, "leave me alone. Please don't kill me. Don't cut off my head. I need my head. I don't want to die. Leave, please, just stop. Go! Go! GO!" She rocked back and forth and hid her face with her hands. She was crying and shaking, and she looked up at me fearfully a few times and kept yelling at me, telling me to leave.

One of the men with the white coats opened the door and grabbed my wrist to pull me outside. He locked the door, and told me to leave her alone. Mags was waiting there for me with a sad expression on her face.

"She… she doesn't know who I am," I cried. "Mags I have never seen another victor like this… she's not acting normally!"

"Finnick, you have to give her some time!" she reminded me.

"Mags, she's acting crazy! She's living a nightmare!" I sobbed. "She would at least be at peace if she had died!" I slumped on a chair and hid my face in my hands, but then I felt a sharp pain on my arm, and I looked up at Mags, who had just pinched me.

"I had to put up with you for two whole weeks, begging sponsors to help Annie live, and now, that she's not perfectly back to normal, you wish she had died!" she yelled. Mags could be terrifying when she was upset.

"That's not what I meant," I cried, "I just…"

"You're just going to have to be patient. You're going to be there for her when she needs you because that girl means the world to you, and you are not going to give up on her, do you understand?" she asked. I nodded, and looked at the glass once more.

Annie was back in her corner, talking to herself. She seemed less terrified, now that I was gone, which wasn't exactly reassuring, but her eyes seemed more peaceful. I even thought I saw a hint of a smile… My Annie was still in there somewhere… maybe very deep down, but she was still there.


	47. Victory Craziness (Annie's POV)

Being a victor was exhausting. With plenty of medication, the doctors managed to keep me calm during my interviews and coronation, and all the parties that followed. I would barely speak, and Caesar would do most of the talking.

My mind was playing tricks on me; I did know that there was something wrong. I wasn't crazy, though everybody acted like I was. I had a lot of panic attacks, and my nightmares were extremely realistic and terrifying, I hallucinated and laughed at inappropriate times, and sometime, the voices would fill my head and I would try to block them out, but I was not crazy. I could see Caspian many times. Sometimes we would just talk, others, he was missing his head…

I was aware of my mental state, and I knew when the delusions began that they were not real, but I couldn't control myself, and I would sometimes just lose control and experience panic attacks.

Everything was very confusing, after a while reality just mixed with my cruel imagination, and at times I didn't know what was real and what I was just making up.

The one person that helped me the most was Finnick. There were times where I wouldn't recognize his face and I would yell at him and tell him to leave, and after I snapped out of it, I knew that I had hurt him, though he tried to hide it…

We were on the train back to District Four… finally. I couldn't wait to get out of the Capitol, though the doctor told me he would have to visit me on a monthly basis to see if I improved at all. He said I had done a lot of progress in just a few weeks, because I wouldn't even let anybody approach me in the first two weeks, but slowly, with the help of tranquilizers, and a lot of talking, I started to relax.

The Doctor said I wasn't crazy. He promised me I wasn't; he insisted I was "traumatized." He told me I would get better with time, and that eventually I would start getting fewer "episodes" as he called them. They were usually triggered when I was reminded of the arena, which happened a lot at first. Everything reminded me of the arena.

"Annie… wake up, sweetie, we'll be there soon," whispered Finnick. He walked into my room, and sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair. I jumped, startled, but relaxed when I saw him.

"Finn, is there going to be a lot of people there?" I asked. I was very nervous around crowds, and the doctor had told me I had to leave my medication, and start getting used to being around people without taking any pills. It hadn't worked at all when people were seeing me off at the train station in the Capitol. I'd locked myself up in my bathroom, and cried for an hour.

"Yeah," he said, "but I'll be next to you."

I nodded and stood up from my bed. I had refused to sleep in his compartment, because there were some times when I would completely forget who Finnick was, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, or wake him up when I was having nightmares. Finnick was worried sick about me, he hadn't been getting enough sleep, and I could see it in his eyes, and the bags under them.

We got ready and waited as the train came to a stop. The doors opened, and Mags came out. She waved at the audience, and then left. Then, Finnick and I came out, Finnick closely behind me. There was a crowd of people, not as numerous as I expected it, but they were still there.

They cheered for me a bit, and congratulated me, and then they started to disperse. I was feeling very lightheaded and my knees were shaking. Crowds made me nervous. They reminded me of the Capitol citizens, and how they continued to congratulate me for my victory… though I didn't feel like I had won anything.

Finnick placed a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly, and he steered me to where my parents were standing. I saw my mother, and father, and my sister Pearl, all standing there, waiting for me. My father's face was bright with emotion, and he came running towards me as soon as the crowd had cleared away.

I hugged him tightly, and he cried tears of joy. He didn't let me go for a while, but I didn't want him to.

"You did it, Annie," he whispered. My mother approached us slowly, and she hugged me tentatively, but I didn't respond.

"I knew you could do it," she lied. "Annie, you have to come see our new home, it's huge!"

"I'm glad you like your new home, mother," I spat out, and stormed away.

Finnick followed me to the beach, which I had been anxious to see for a while. I sat on the warm sand, loving the familiar sensation, and I leaned my head back and took a deep breath, enjoying the salty smell of the ocean.

"Annie, are you ok?" asked Finnick, taking a seat beside me.

"I hate her, Finn. It took me so long to realize it," I whispered. I clenched my hands tightly in fists and tried to take deep breaths. I could feel my face was warm; and I could feel my angry blush.

I tried to take deep breaths to relax, but the more I thought about my mother and everything she had done to me the last few years, the madder I got.

_"Annie, breath, you're back home, like I promised." _

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Finnick, looked at me confused.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I… I didn't say anything, Annie. Are you sure you're ok?"

I looked around, terrified, trying to find him, and of course he was there. Caspian sat on the sand, a few feet away from me, smiling reassuringly.

_"It's fine, Annie," _he said_. "My head's on today."_

"That's not funny," I whimpered.

"I'm not laughing, Ann," said Finnick, looking every time more confused.

"_It's a shame, really. He has a good sense of humor_," spoke Caspian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Annie, do you want me to go? Who are you speaking to? I'm confused…" Finnick, looked at me, his face a mix of worry and confusion. I sighed and tried to ignore Caspian's presence, but he wouldn't go away.

"_You want me to leave, Annie_?" asked Caspian with a mocking voice. "_You know you like having me around_." I shook my head slightly and looked at the sand. _It's not normal! You're dead! _I thought.

"_Yes, I am… but you don't want me to be, do you?" _he asked. _"I'd think you would appreciate my company a bit more, since I did die to save your life." _

_I'm sorry, Caspian, _I thought, _but everybody thinks I'm crazy already… please just leave._

"_Fine," _he growled. He grabbed his hair with his hand, and pulled on his head with a smug smile on his face, and then he was gone.

"No, no, no, no…" I whimpered. I covered my eyes and tried to delete the image of my brain, but I couldn't get it out of my head. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. I could feel my heart begin to race, and my palms were sweaty.

Finnick, tried to reassure me, but it was useless, in fact, he was only making it worse.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" I cried. I hugged my knees and sobbed. I flinched every time Finnick touched me, or tried to comfort me, so eventually he gave up, and he just watched from a few feet away.


	48. Healing

Watching Annie after the games was one of the most painful things in my life… and I had suffered a lot. Annie's mental state was very… volatile. She had good days, in which everything would be all right. But there were also a lot of bad days. She would sit at the beach and stare at the ocean, and cry, or rock back and forth, or laugh at random things. Sometimes she would scream and thrash, and there was nothing I could do.

The doctor did speak some truth, though. After about two months, the episodes decreased slightly, and they would be less violent. She would allow me to comfort her in occasions, and she would come back to reality sooner.

I walked towards her. I could see her scantly covered back, with her hair flowing in the wind. It was freezing outside; the sky was clouded and very dark.

"Annie' you'll get sick," I said, and took off my jacket. I wrapped it around her shoulders and she flinched. I sighed and sat beside her. "Annie, it's just me… how are you feeling today?"

She didn't respond, and I looked at her. She had been crying. She turned her head away from me so that I could only see the back of her head.

"Anne, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice weak and shaky. I frowned and stood up. I walked to her right side and she tried the cover her face with her hair. I leaned down in front of her and moved her hair behind her ear and gasped.

"Annie, who did this to you?" I asked, clenching my jaw tightly. There was a huge bruise on the right side of her face, and her eye was slightly swollen.

"My mother…" she whispered. "I was having a panic attack, and I… I started asking for you, but I couldn't find you. She said you were bad for me, because you were a whore and that you were just messing with my feelings. I yelled at her to shut up, that you loved me, but she just laughed. She told me stop being a wimp, and to snap out of it… that she wouldn't stand a crazy child." She breathed heavily and tears streamed down her eyes. "I told her to get out of my house, because I had won the games, not her, and that I never wanted to see her again… and then she hit me… and I came here."

"Annie," I whispered. I could feel my eyes watering. Annie didn't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, much less her mother. I wouldn't allow it. "Come on," I said, helping her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To speak to your mother."

"No, no, no, Finn… please," she begged. "She's really angry… she'll hit me again."

"I won't let her," I promised. "Come on, Annie." My face was red, and my eyes were filled with hatred. I took her hand firmly in my own, and we made our way back to the Victor's Village. Annie's home was just two houses away from mine so there was no need for her to stay over at my house, though she would still sneak in sometimes when she was having nightmares.

We walked up to her front step and I knocked on the door. Annie cowered behind me, and Annie's father opened the door. Thought there was no need for him to work anymore, he insisted on going to his shop every day, so he was still not around much.

"Where's your wife?" I asked. He frowned and looked back inside, and then he moved from the doorway to let us in.

"In the kitchen," he said.

I dragged Annie behind me, and we walked to the kitchen.

"Annie, you need to clean up, since you got lost and I had to make lunch!" she yelled.

"No," I said firmly. Mrs. Cresta looked at me and glared.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked. "Annie is my daughter and she will do as I say."

"No," I repeated. "You may have given birth to her, but you are _not _her mother."

"I have put up with her, her entire life," she mumbled threateningly. "You have no idea all the trouble she has caused."

"Yeah, well, I have good news," I said. "You don't have to put up with her anymore… you're leaving."

"What?" she asked.

"This is Annie's house," I said. "She is overage now, so she doesn't need to live with her parents. So leave, it's her house and she doesn't want you here."

"Have Annie tell me herself," she said with a cruel smirk. "Then maybe, I'll leave."

"Just get out, Mrs. Cresta—"

"Get out, Mom," she whispered from behind me. Her voice was barely audible, and her mother just laughed.

"I could barely hear that, sweetheart," she mocked.

"Get out!" she screamed. She stepped out from behind me, and glared at her mother. "I don't want you here! I don't ever want to see you again!" Her eyes were full of tears, and I could sense the fear in her voice, but she was finally standing up to her mother.

"Fine then. Good luck living here alone. Without any family," she growled.

"Pearl and Father can stay if they like," she said. "I just want _you _to leave."

"Your father won't stay here with you!" said her mother. "Who wants to live with a crazy daughter anyway?"

"I do," said Mr. Cresta, who had just walked into the room. "Don't call my daughter 'crazy'."

Mrs. Cresta stared at her husband with a hurt look in her eyes, and then she walked towards us, pushed me aside, and walked out of the house. Annie watched her leave, and when she was out of sight, Annie hugged me. I felt her father's arms around us as well.

"Thank you, Finnick," she whispered.

"No, love," I whispered. "You did this… you stood up to her."

She kissed me lightly on the lips, and smiled. Her father looked at us curiously and then he sighed.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be right back," she said, and went upstairs.

Annie's father sat down on the couch and he motioned me to sit in front of him, so I did.

"Finnick, I'm barely home," he said. "I'm not going to be able to take care of Annie… and even when I'm here to help, she won't let me. She only wants you to comfort her."

"I know," I sighed, "but she's getting better, I think."

"Finnick… I think we both know what's best for her. She needs you, you know her better than I do."

"What exactly are you saying, Sir?" I asked.

"I think Annie would be better off living with you," he said. "I'll be next door anyway… the difference won't be that huge, really. She spends most of her time with you."

"Let's wait and see what she thinks," I said.

We waited for Annie in the living room, and she came down a few minutes later, and sat in the couch.

"Annie we need to talk," said her father.

"Am I in trouble?" she giggled.

"No, Honey," he chuckled. "We just want to ask you something… I, well, Finnick and I, we both believe that it's better for you to go live with him… It's not that I don't want you here, trust me, I don't want you to go away, I just think Finnick can take better care of you… and you spend all your time with him anyway, and I'll be next door."

Annie looked at us, and then a huge grin spread across her face and she hugged him. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"So that's a yes?" he asked. "I'll see you every day, Annie. I promise."

Annie moved in with me soon. We put most of her stuff in the guest room. My mother was thrilled to have Annie over; she really loved her. We had Annie's father over for dinner everyday, and though he didn't live with her daughter anymore, we were all really close.

We didn't even try to hide that we were sleeping together. Not in that sense, of course. We hadn't had sex since that one time before the games, and I wasn't really anxious to. That one time had been perfect and passionate and special, and since I was called often to the Capitol, I didn't think sex was such a big deal. I had gotten used to it.

The guilt when I came home was still unbearable, but I felt less guilty when I managed to get the secrets. I had so much dirt on the Capitol, all written down in a small journal. I couldn't do anything with it… not yet, but it felt good to know that if needed, I had some leverage over them.

"Finn," whispered Annie an hour after we had gotten in bed. "I can't sleep."

"Did you have any nightmares?" I asked sleepily. The night before had been horrible. She had dreamed of the arena, and she had completely lost her mind. She had curled up in a corner, and she cried anytime I came near. I had watched her helplessly, until finally, she had calmed down.

She shook her head and watched me slowly wake up. "Then what's wrong, love?"

"I don't know… I just can't sleep."

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's just both stay up."

"You can sleep if you're tired, Finn," she whispered.

"No, it's fine," I said, "I'm up anyway." I kissed her softly and then I sat up in bed.

"Let's go swimming, Finn," she said.

I looked at her, surprised. Annie hadn't dipped so much as a toe in the water after her games. I had asked her to come with me a few times, but she had refused.

"Are you sure, Annie?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen to me if I'm with you," she whispered.

I smiled. "Alright," I said. "Let's go."

We went to the beach, holding two towels, dressed in our pajamas, and we stood on the sand, watching the waves, and the reflection of the moonlight on the ocean.

"The water must be freezing," I whined. Annie rolled her eyes and took off her shirt. I watched her and smiled. She slipped off her pants, and walked into the water, turning around to look at me.

"Are you coming, Finn?" she giggled. I wondered how she could go from having a panic attack one night, to wanting to face her fears the other. That was one thing that I hated about Annie's delusions. I never knew when to expect them.

I took off my clothes and walked into the beach after her. "It's freezing!" I complained. She laughed and dived under water. I looked around for her, but she was completely out of sight. I moved deeper into the water, and wondered where she had gone. She swum up, a few feet away from me and laughed.

"Hey there, Finn," she said.

"Hey…" I smiled, and grabbed her hand. I pulled her towards me and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you…"

"I figured it was about time to get over my fears," she said. "Plus, I really wanted to come swimming with you."

I chuckled and kissed her. Annie wrapped her arms around my neck, and she kissed me back. We stood there, under the moonlight, in the freezing water… but I felt warm inside.

"Annie," I whispered. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, giggling softly, and kissing me gently.

"I love you."

"Do you, now?" she teased.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Well, guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I love you more," she whispered. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think that's possible," I said. She nodded and kissed me, and after she pulled away, I smiled.

"Let's just call it a tie," she giggled.


	49. I'm Here (Annie's POV)

Living with Finnick was great, though painful at the same time. When we were together everything was great, he was sweet, and he loved me so much, he even managed to calm me down after my attacks. I was so in love with Finnick.

However, Snow continued to summon him to the Capitol. Sometimes he would be gone up to two weeks, and those days were filled with nightmares and suffering. I knew perfectly well what Finnick was doing in the Capitol, and it pained me. I knew that he hated it even more than I did, but the idea of sharing him with other women made me so mad. It filled me with hatred towards Snow and the Capitol, because they were using Finn… they hurt him.

Finnick tried to act strong, of course… he always did. He was very protective of me, and he was always there when I needed him. I never hid anything from him, and he always managed to make me feel better. I wanted to do the same for him, but he wouldn't let me, and that made me sad.

I waited at the train station; there was nobody else there besides me. His mother had stopped waiting for him long ago, because he had asked her to, but I refused to obey. I wanted to be the first one to see him when he got back home.

I sat on a bench and waited for the train. It was dark, and cold outside, and I had forgotten my jacket, but I needed to see Finnick. He had been gone for ten days, and he hadn't even called me once this time. I was worried about him.

The train finally pulled up at the train station at eleven. By that time, I was half asleep and freezing, but I refused to leave. The doors opened and Finnick stepped out. He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. Then he noticed me, and his lips immediately changed into a smile.

"Annie, what are you doing here so late?" he asked, sitting next to me. "It's freezing!" He took off his jacket and handed it to me, and I put it around my shoulders, comforted by it's warmth, and the scent of Finnick that lingered on the fabric.

"I needed to see you," I whispered. The weeks I spent without Finnick went by so slowly. It was kind of sad to think that I was nothing without him. The only people besides him I interacted with were his mother, Mags and my father.

He nodded and hugged me. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Finn… let's go home," I said. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He slung it on one shoulder, and he held my hand as we walked back home.

"How was your trip?" I asked, which was a really stupid thing to do.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. He never wanted to talk about it.

"Alright," I sighed.

"How's Mom?" he asked.

"She's alright," I said. "Though she still won't get out of bed much."

Finnick's eyes were full of sadness, and pain. His mother had been very sick lately, though nobody could figure out what was wrong with her. She was just very weak, and she refused to eat. I knew it was all in her mind… I knew the feeling. Marina would talk to me sometimes, and I could sense how depressed she really was. She missed Percy, and it killed her to see her son being sold like livestock.

We arrived at his house, and he dropped his bags near the door. "I'll be right up, ok?" he said, and went to the kitchen to drink some water. I nodded and went to my room to change into my pajamas, and then I went to his room and lay on the bed. I turned on the TV, but there was nothing on except replays of the games, and a few Capitol gossip channels, filled with pictures of Finnick and his most recent "client" kissing.

I turned it off, annoyed, and I pulled the covers over my head. I tried to ignore the voices that told me that Finnick was cheating on me, and that he didn't love me, because as crazy as I was, there was one thing that I was completely sure off. Finnick loved me.

Though I managed to ignore all the lies, I still couldn't get rid of the images of Finnick with that woman. They filled my head, and I imagined them doing a lot more than just kissing. I pressed my hands against my temples and tried to think of something different, but I couldn't.

I heard Finnick coming up the stairs, so I told myself to hold it together. Finnick shouldn't have to deal with me when he was so obviously upset. He looked at me and sighed.

"Go to sleep, Anne, I'm not tired," he said. He changed his clothes and walked past me, and onto the balcony. I watched him through the glass doors, as he swung slightly on the hammock. After a while, the movement stopped, and he sat, facing the ocean, with his face in his hands.

I stood up from the bed and walked onto the balcony quietly. He didn't seem to notice at first, but I did notice that he was crying. His back shook with his sobs, and I could hear his labored breathing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly, and he turned to face me, startled. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered, and wiped his eyes.

I sat on the hammock next to him, and I placed my hand lightly on his cheek. "Finnick… stop trying to act strong… I can see through it, ok?"

"If I tell you about it, you'll be upset… and it won't solve anything," he said.

"Holding it back, doesn't do you any good either," I said. "I know I'm crazy, Finn, but I'm not that weak. I can handle it… I can be here for you too."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. His lip quivered as he tried not to cry. I sighed and held his hand in mine, and he finally broke down. The tears streamed down his face, and his breathing was ragged. I hugged him, and he rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, as he continued to cry.

"I hate it, Annie," he sobbed. "I hate what they make me do… I've been doing it for three years, but I still hate it, and I'm really sorry that you have to put up with it."

"I know you do, Finn… and I don't like it," I said. "I don't want to share you with anybody… but I love you, and it's really worth it."

"I hate Snow," he cried. "I hate him, I hate him… so much… I wish he would die," he cried. "It's not fair… I just wanted to be happy… I thought I'd be happy after the games were over, but this… this is just as bad as the arena."

He cried and I held him in my arms. It really hurt me to see him like that. I had never seen Finnick like that, except when his father had died. He started to calm down after a while, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," he whispered. "Let's get some rest, ok?"

"Don't apologize, Finnick," I said. "You've seen the worse side of me, and you are still there when I need you. I want to do the same for you. You're not weak, Finny… you are so strong, and I love you so much…"

He sniffled and nodded, and he stood up from the hammock. He offered me his hand, but I shook my head. I stood up and grabbed a quilt from inside, and then I came back to the balcony.

"Want to sleep out here?" I asked. He smiled weakly, but nodded. He lay down on the hammock, and I snuggled beside him, and covered us with the quilt. The hammock wasn't very roomy, but that was the point. We fell asleep, cuddling, our bodies very close to each other, and that was the best sleep either of us had gotten that week.


	50. Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games

My mother died when I was twenty-three. She had lasted very long, in my opinion. I had seen it coming. I wasn't sad, though. I was glad that she wouldn't suffer any more. Yes, I would miss her, but I knew my mother didn't want to leave anymore.

She had been very different since my father had died, and she was happy she'd get to see him again. She also got very depressed whenever I had to go to the Capitol; she said she hated what they were doing to her baby. She didn't have to suffer any more, and that made me feel better.

A whole year went by, and nothing interesting happened. I continued my visits to the Capitol, Annie continued being "crazy" and I had to take her turn to mentor, because I knew she would lose her mind if she were forced into the Capitol again.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Annie as we lay in bed, the night before the reaping for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games.

"It all depends on how much the games last. It usually takes about a month," I said. "Though it can be less if my tribute doesn't make it very far… though I still have some business to do in the Capitol."

"You have to do some business, or some women?" she asked bitterly.

"Fine, Annie. I have to fuck some women before I can come home, is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked, annoyed.

She turned her back to me and faced the wall. I sighed and watched for a few minutes before I decided that I didn't want to fight with her, not over something so stupid. I was going to be gone for a month, and I didn't want to leave angry with her.

"Sorry," I whispered, and rested my arm on her waist. She turned around to face me and she looked me in the eyes.

"Me too."

"I understand that you're jealous, Annie… but you know you're not being fair. It's not my fault."

"I know, Finn… I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I whispered, and kissed her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We made out for a while, and by the time I pulled away we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Shush." She kissed me again, and she slid her hands under my shirt, and slowly slid it up. I helped her take it off, and I threw it aside. Annie traced my jaw with her lips, leaving a tingling sensation on my skin. She kissed me softly, and then she made her way down my jaw and onto my neck. I sighed, loving the feeling of her lips on my skin.

She rested a hand on my chest, and slowly traced my abs with her fingertips, with the other, which tickled, so I chuckled. She smiled and kissed me, and I pulled her closer by the waist.

We continued to kiss, her body pressed closely against mine. I tugged on her shirt, and she crossed her arms over her chest and pulled it off. I watched her, and smiled. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

"You're gorgeous," I whispered, and she smiled and blushed. We kept kissing, and undressing each other, and soon we were completely naked and panting, on the bed.

Annie cuddled against me, and I slid an arm under her, and pulled her towards my chest, where she rested her head.

"Is it ever like this with the other women, Finn?" she asked.

"Don't be silly," I said. "There's no need to get drunk, or any overwhelming guilt… so no, it's not like this with the others."

"Do you ever enjoy it?" she asked.

"Not really," I sighed. "Not at all."

"What about with me?" she asked. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course," I chuckled. "A lot. I think it's pretty obvious."

"I don't know, Finn," she said. "I bet you're a pretty good actor. You have to make them believe you like them, right?"

"They don't really care what I feel," I shrugged. "They like what I make them feel."

"Well, if you're half as good with them as you are with me," she said. "Then I understand why they pay for your company."

"Trust me, Annie, I'm not," I said. "Let's go to sleep, ok?"

"Sure, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too."

Next day I got ready for the Reaping. Annie didn't go… she never did. The peacekeepers didn't force her to, because they knew about her mental state, and they were afraid she would make a scene.

"You'll call every day?" she asked, unbuttoning my shirt and then buttoning it back up again because I had missed a button.

"I promise I will," I said.

"Good. You'll be in a lot of trouble if you don't," she said.

"I'm scared," I whispered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Finny," she sighed.

"Bye, Annie. I love you," I said, and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you too."

The reaping was the same as always. Except Gertie seemed to be getting even duller each year, if that was even humanly possible. I was mentoring with Shay that year, though I really wished it were Mags again.

I scanned the crowd of kids and I wondered whom I'd have to mentor, and then Gertie pulled out the names. The girl was very young, but a volunteer quickly replaced her. Her name was Astrid. The boy was about fifteen years old, and he was called Perseus, which kind of reminded me of my father because he could be called Percy.

They went thorough with the usual goodbyes in the Justice Building, while Shay and I watched the other reapings in the train. We were both very surprised by the girl tribute from District Twelve. A little blonde girl, twelve years old probably, had been reaped, but then another girl volunteered. That sort of behavior was usual in Four, but not in Twelve.

It turned out that the girls were sisters, so the oldest one had volunteered because she knew her sister stood a chance… though with her thin and small body, I doubted that girl would make it very far either. She wasn't starving though, like a lot of the kids from that district, but Katniss was still very tiny for her age. The boy, Peeta, was very ordinary looking, though he did seem very strong.

Perseus and Astrid were both very talented with weapons. They had both trained before, secretly of course, and I thought they both stood a fair chance of winning.

We arrived at the Training Center, and they both got makeovers. Celia was still working with District Four, though the Prep Team was completely different. Aliena and Fabian had gotten ascended, and Viola had had a baby recently, so she wasn't working.

Their costumes that year weren't as impressive, though, maybe it was because both Percy and Astrid weren't very extraordinary… even with a lot of makeup.

They were completely overshadowed, though, by the tributes from twelve. Cinna, their new stylist had them dressed in tight, black suits, with flaming capes! Of course the crowd cheered for them the loudest.

"That's not fair," I whined.

"Remember you did the same in your games," she said.

"I didn't have a flaming cape," I said.

"You didn't need it."

They worked very hard in training and learned new skills, like I told them to, and I thought they would both get a fair amount of sponsors, with their training scores of eight and nine, until Katniss got an eleven.

"You have to be kidding me!" I groaned. "What could that girl, possibly have done to get an eleven?"

"I don't know," muttered Astrid. "All she did during training was survival skills. And Peeta did mostly camouflage… though he's really strong."

"She didn't show her real talent," I said. "She's the first one you have to take down…She won't ally with you, though. You're in the career pack, Astrid. Make sure you look for her."

"That won't be hard," she laughed. "Cato hates her!"

"I bet he does."

The interviews went all right. Astrid did very well; she was very charming, though the other tributes were a tough competition. Cato, from District One, was huge and muscular, and I thought a bit demented. Clove, his district partner, seemed just as cruel and insane.

The boy from two, Marvel wasn't very special at all, but the girl, Glimmer, was very sexy, and she used that to her advantage. The redheaded girl from five seemed very smart, and the boy from eleven was huge, and very menacing.

The little girl from the same district was adorable, and she managed to get a seven in her training scores. Caesar asked her what she had done, and she just said, "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me." Which I thought was pretty smart as well. I thought she was really cute, and I'd be very sad to see her go.

Finally it was Katniss' turn, and I was pleased by her interview. She wasn't as good with words, and she didn't really seem to want to be there. She did a bunch of stupid twirling with a dress designed by Cinna, and the audience was in awe. That girl would be nothing without her stylist.

She tried to make some conversation, and then finally Cesar asked her about her sister. She didn't seem to want to answer at first, but then she finally said she had promised her sister she would try to win for her, and the audience was near tears.

There was something about Katniss… I hated her, but at the same time… I looked up to her. Though she was obnoxious and not very charming at all, there was passion in her, and I could see it. She reminded me a bit of Johanna, though less crazy.

Though her interview was more than forgettable, after her came Peeta. Peeta was a real charmer. He had a way of captivating people, using his words. He joked around with Cesar and they made some small talk. He made the audience laugh, as well… but then Cesar asked him about his girlfriend.

He asked Peeta if there was a special girl back home, and Peeta replied that there wasn't. Peeta was handsome; I had to admit that much, so of course, Cesar found it hard to believe that he was single. That's when the interview got interesting.

"Well, there is this one girl, that I've had a crush on since forever, but I don't think she noticed me until the reaping," he said. The Capitol let out a sympathetic "aw."

"Well," said Caesar. "You know what you have to do. Win the games, and she won't be able to say no to you."

"Yeah… except I don't think winning will help me at all," he said.

"And why is that?" asked, Cesar confused.

"Because… she came here with me." There was a collective gasp, from the crowd, and a couple cries. We were all shocked; I had not seen that one coming.

"Well, that's really bad luck," said Caesar. _No shit! _I thought. Unless Peeta was lying, and this was all a strategy to win sponsors, Peeta and Katniss would have to face each other in the arena… and even if they worked together, one of them would have to die.


	51. Outsmarted

The games started out like all the others. Shay and I waited with all the other mentors while the kids were taken to the arena. I saw Haymitch again. He mentored every year because there were no other victors in his district, though he never did much but drink, most of his kids died during the first three days. He seemed to be sober this time, though.

The tributes rose on the platforms, and then the games began. Astrid and Perseus ran towards the cornucopia, but Perseus didn't last much, at all. The boy from two threw a spear at him, and he died within the minute. It kind of hurt me to see him go, he was a nice kid.

Astrid and the other careers took out the other children, and there were twelve dead in the bloodbath. Katniss had grabbed a backpack and ran away, and Peeta had dashed off in the other direction, without grabbing any weapons, and then and after an hour of fighting, only the careers remained in the cornucopia.

They counted and gathered al of their supplies, and had something to eat. They rested near the lake, and waited for the sun to go down before they went hunting.

Shay went back home that day, as there was no reason for him to stay, so I stayed, alone. I decided to call Annie, since nothing interesting was going on with Astrid.

"Hey, Finn," she said. "How's it going?"

"Perseus died," I sighed, which I immediately regretted. Annie started to cry, and soon she was sobbing. "Sweetie, please calm down… no, don't cry…"

She continued to sob, of course, so I called Mags. "Please… look over Annie while I'm not there, ok? I'm sorry I have to ask this of you…" She mumbled something, which I understood as a "yes, of course, sweetie, don't worry." Mags had gotten old really fast, and it was difficult to understand her sometimes.

When I went back to the room, I was shocked to find Peeta sitting around a fire with the careers.

"When did he get there?" I asked the mentor from seven. She shrugged and turned back to her screen.

Soon I had understood the plan. Peeta was going to help them hunt Katniss down. So it was all a strategy. They weren't really in love… I bet Katniss would be less that amused when she found out.

Astrid and the rest of the careers started hunting people. Their first victim was a poor, stupid girl who lit a fire at night. The careers saw the smoke, and they left one boy from district three guarding all the supplies, while the rest wen to find her.

Her death was not very nice, especially because Cato kept laughing at her. The walked away, though the cannon hadn't gone off, so the forced Peeta to go back and finish her off. He did go, but it was obvious that he didn't enjoy it.

Shortly after the girl had died, the cameras changed, and they showed Katniss, hiding on a tree, very near the careers. She saw them walking underneath, and though she tried not to show it, I could sense the betrayal in her face. She had no idea Peeta was going to join the pack, though they were just using him to find her.

I took a break, and took a nap. Mentoring a girl in the career pack was very boring. Nobody ever attacked them, they needed no food of weapons or anything, really, and they probably just turn on each other eventually, and there was no way I could protect her from that.

Astrid didn't get a chance to get backstabbed though, because she died a few days later, in an even more gruesome way.

It all started with a fire. Katniss was too far away from the other tributes, so the game makers took the matters into their own hands, and they forced her back, near the others. They used fire. Katniss fled when she first smelled the smoke, though she didn't get out of it unharmed. She got hit on the leg by a fireball, and it was a miracle she didn't pass out from the pain.

She ran towards the river, and jumped into the water, like anybody would have done, but that was when the careers saw her. They had been wondering around that area, waiting for a victim, and that's when Katniss appeared.

"There she is!" shrieked Clove. Katniss fled from the river and she ran back into the woods, with the careers following behind her. She managed to climb a tree, with a burnt leg, but she was quickly surrounded. I didn't know how she was going to get out of that one alive.

"I'll get her," muttered Cato, as he tried to climb the tree with a dagger between his teeth. He was almost getting there, but his foot slipped and he fell to the ground.

"That had to hurt," I chuckled. I didn't like that kid. Katniss watched everything from her branch, and then Glimmer grabbed her bow and arrow. She aimed at Katniss, but missed… twice.

"Guys," interrupted Peeta. "She has to come down some day, it's either that, or starve… let's just wait down here." Cato looked at him suspiciously, but then he realized he was right.

"Fine," he said, "we'll wait."

I was really confused at that point. Peeta, looked up at Katniss, and there was something about his face that told me he really loved her. Why was he helping the careers then? Unless… maybe he wasn't… maybe he was trying to make sure they didn't hurt her… but why? They couldn't really be in love, could they? That would have been a terrible coincidence.

I stayed up that night, because I wasn't really sleepy. Astrid had the first shift, she was supposed to make sure Katniss didn't escape, and she did fine, but then Glimmer's turn was up, and she fell asleep about an hour later.

There was some movement up in the trees, and I spotted the little girl from eleven. She caught Katniss' attention and pointed to a tracker jacker hive, and then she was gone.

"No," I mumbled. "No, no, no…" Tracker jackers could be lethal, and Katniss was climbing up the branches towards the hive. She started sawing in off with her knife, but the vibration bothered the mutts, and they started buzzing and a few of them stung Katniss. She continued, though, and soon, the hive was flying through the air. It crashed on the ground, and the terrible buzzing woke the careers. They all stood up and ran, but the tracker jackers chased them. They overwhelmed Glimmer, and she lay on the ground, agonizing. Astrid made it a few feet further, but she soon collapsed as well.

Two cannons went off, and the rest of the careers ran towards the lake. They jumped into the water, and the tracker jackers followed, but they drowned, and died. Peeta, Cato, Marvel and Clove walked out of the water, all of them dizzy, since the stings had a lot of side effects.

"Katniss is going to get away," mumbled Cato, but Katniss, was stumbling around the forest, and she was pretty dizzy herself. Cato, grabbed his sword and ran back into the woods, tripping and stumbling a couple times, but Peeta had run in before him.

He ran in the direction of Katniss, and after a few minutes, he found her. She was wondering a round, in a daze, with a bow and arrow in her hand, which she had pried off of Glimmer's dead body.

"Run!" yelled Peeta. Katniss seemed confused, but Peeta's tone was urgent. "Get out of here! Run."

Katniss seemed to have understood the message, and she stumbled in the opposite direction, but Cato was close by. He tried to follow Katniss, who had just disappeared into the trees, but Peeta wouldn't allow him. Cato slashed his leg with his sword, and Peeta collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. Cato followed Katniss into the woods, but he had lost her. Katniss was far away from him before she collapsed.

"You're coming back home?" asked Annie on the other side of the phone.

"Not yet, Annie," I sighed. "Maybe in a week or two." Though both tributes from district four were dead, I still had some "business" to attend to. I was also quite interested in these Hunger Games, though I usually hated to watch them; there was something about Katniss and Peeta that intrigued me. I guess I just wanted to find out if they were really in love.

I had a met up with a couple women during that week, but I had also kept close tabs on the games. Katniss and Rue had formed an alliance, and they had created a plan to destroy the career's food, which had worked out very well, though it had resulted in the death of Rue.

It pained me to watch that scene, and we also got to see a side of Katniss we had never seen before. She sobbed on top of her body and covered her in flowers, after she had killed Marvel, the tribute that killed the girl. The game makers quickly changed the cameras when Katniss started decorating the small girl with flowers, but I had seen enough.

The flowers had made Rue innocent, and young, she wasn't just another dead tribute. The Capitol didn't want us to see her as an innocent human child; that would ruin their games.

Cato killed the boy from three that had used the bombs from the cornucopia to protect the food. He had been left behind to protect their things, and he had failed, so Cato, in a violent rage, snapped his neck.

Peeta had spent several days camouflaged by the river, without eating or drinking anything. He wasn't going to make it very long. Everything changed, though, when Claudius Templesmith announced to the tributes that two tributes could make it back home if they were from the same district.

"What?" I asked, amazed.

"Get back in bed, Finny," whispered one of my many buyers.

"In a sec," I sighed. I stared at the screen as Katniss stupidly screamed Peeta's name. She ran to the river, where Rue had mentioned Peeta had been hiding, and she searched for him desperately.

The next few days, were the most interesting. Peeta was dying from his infections, and a few of the other tributes needed some other things to survive, so the game makers arranged a feast, where they would find everything they needed. Katniss had promised Peeta she wouldn't go, after a very romantic, somewhat forced, scene between the two. The second Peeta closed his eyes, though, Katniss set out to the Cornucopia.

Clove died in the feast, Thresh killed her after she had tried to kill Katniss. She had been taunting her, and talking about Rue, and Thresh, who was from the same district, smashed a rock against her head.

I thought she he was going to do the same to Katniss, and so did she, but instead, he looked at her, and said, "Just this time, twelve, for Rue," and left.

Katniss, with a bleeding head injury, returned to their cave and gave the medicine to Peeta, and the next day, he was impressively better.

The games were over shortly after. Thresh had been attacked by a poisonous, mutt, and he had died a few minutes later. The redheaded girl from district five, who I had totally forgotten about, died by poisonous berries. It had been quite… stupid. Peeta had been collected the berries, because he wasn't very careful, and he honestly had no idea they were poisonous, and the girl, who had gotten by, stealing food from others, thought they were perfectly safe. She ate a few, and a minute later, the cannon boomed.

Then there were three. Peeta and Katniss got ready for the final battle against Cato. They made their way to the Cornucopia and waited around the lake, when they saw Cato in his direction, getting chased by mutts. They all climbed onto the Cornucopia, where the three of them battled, and tried to push each other off, to the mutts, but Cato got a hold on Peeta and he warned Katniss that if he went down, he would take Peeta with him.

Peeta pointed to Cato's hand, and Katniss shot it, and in the second that he let go of Peeta, Peeta tackled him off the Cornucopia, and into the pack of mutts. His screams were agonizing to hear, and Katniss shot an arrow, for the last time, and killed Cato.

She put a tourniquet on Peeta's leg, which was bleeding heavily, and Claudius' voice rang through the arena once again. He announced that the rule change they had announced earlier had been changed, and that once again, only one tribute could survive.

Katniss and Peeta, both tried to be very noble and let the other live, but then Katniss, who wasn't going to take any of the Capitol's shit, came up with a plan. It was brilliant, and I figured it out that second she offered Peeta some poisonous berries. They would eat them together, at the same time, then they would both die, and the Capitol wouldn't have a winner.

I chuckled, and shook my head in disbelief. She was brilliant. When the berries were about an inch from their mouths, Claudius spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victors from District twelve!"

Unbelievable. Katniss had managed to trick the Capitol. She had done what nobody had done before… for the first time in Hunger Games history, there were two winners.


	52. Odd Call

Nothing was the same after Katniss almost ate those berries. It was all people talked about. Some people were pleased, most victors like me, who hated the Capitol, were absolutely fascinated, but a lot of people also thought it were unfair.

Katniss and Peeta's interviews all revolved around how in love they were for each other. I still didn't buy that… I believed Peeta was in love… I could see it in his eyes. I was madly in love, so it was obvious to me, when he looked at Katniss how much he cared for her. Katniss, however, seemed a bit false, in my eyes. I had gotten a pretty good idea of how she was, by watching her games, and though I didn't know how to feel about her anymore, I knew she was just trying to survive. I didn't blame her.

I finally returned back home, and the victors returned to their district, and all was peaceful for a while. At least that was what I had hoped.

I arrived at the train station, and found it deserted. Annie usually waited for me, but she wasn't there that day. I felt disappointed, and a bit worried. I walked back home and dropped my bags in the living room.

"Anne?" I called. No answer. I looked around the living room, and the kitchen, and then I went to the rooms upstairs, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Annie?" I called, louder, starting to panic. Then I remembered the place she always went to when I couldn't find her anywhere else… the balcony.

"Annie?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" She was curled up against the glass wall, crying. "Annie, what's going on?"

"You were supposed to be back yesterday!" she whimpered.

"Annie, I called, but you didn't answer, so I left a message."

"You were supposed to be here yesterday, Finnick!" she cried.

"Annie, I'm really sorry," I sighed. "I couldn't leave." She shook her head and continued to cry.

"They tried to get me!" she sobbed. "They came for me, and they wanted to take me with them, and they wanted to cut off my head as well, and you weren't here, and I called you but you didn't answer."

Though nothing she said had made any sense at all, her desperate sobbing, broke my heart. Everything was real in her mind. She'd probably been out there a whole day, and I had been away, fucking other women. Annie deserved much better, she really did.

"Annie," I whispered, and sat next to her. "They didn't get you, it's fine. I promise. I'm here to protect you now…"

"Don't leave again, please," she murmured. I simply nodded. Though I hated lying, I knew she would understand when she calmed down. She always understood, but she never remembered the reasons I had to go when she had one of her attacks.

"Let's go inside, honey," I sighed, and I picked her up from the ground and carried her into our bedroom. All of her stuff was there now too. There was nobody else living in the house.

Months went by, and the Victory Tour began. I knew how terrible hose were, and I felt bad for Katniss, though at least she had Peeta as company. They continued to play out their romance on the camera, but Katniss was a terrible actress.

Everything was doing fine, at least as fine as those tours go, but then, in District eleven, all hell went lose. There had continued to be protesting, and small riots in several districts against the Capitol. Everything had been very spontaneous after Katniss had won the games.

The Capitol had tried to keep these secrets, but us victors were well informed. The day Katniss and Peeta arrived at District eleven, they offered Rue's family a portion of the food they got from every month, since it was a lot more than they needed.

The crowd was quiet, until Katniss raised three fingers to her lips and then raised them into the air, a sign of respect back in her district. Katniss and Peeta were hurried off the stage as a man from the crowd, attacked a nearby peacekeeper. They grabbed him and put him on stage, then the screen went blank… but we all know what happened.

They had tried to cut off the footage, but they hadn't done it in time, the man had been obviously executed.

I got a call from the Capitol a few days later. It surprised me, since I had just returned from my monthly visits two weeks ago, and nobody else called me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Finnick," spoke a strange voice I didn't recognize.

"Uh, yes, who is this?" I asked.

"Plutarch Heavensbee," he said, with a thick Capitol accent. "We haven't met before, but I'd like to meet you soon."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sir," I said, "but there is a long waiting list, if you want to meet with me, you need to speak directly to President Snow, or one of his secretaries."

The man laughed. "No, that's not what I want to meet you for," he said. "Finnick let me ask you a single question," he said. "Do you admire our newest victor?"

"Admire her?" I asked. "Why would I?"

"Her courage. She did what we all wish we could."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you happy with the way this country is run?" he asked.

"Aren't you a Capitol citizen? I asked sarcastically. "Don't you think Panem is perfect?"

"Yes, I am a Capitol citizen, but no, I don't believe it's perfect."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Why do you hate it? Have they lowered your salary? Has the price of the caviar gone up?"

"No need to be bitter," he said.

"You have no reason to hate the country. You are benefitted by everything we do, so why would you hate it? Are you trying to trick me? Did Snow set you up to ask me these questions?"

"Shut up, Finnick," he barked. "I know you have a lot of reasons to hate the government, which is why I would love to meet with you, to make a change. No, if you're not interested, I won't bother you again, and we can pretend this phone call never happened," he said. "If not, I'll be meeting with a couple victors in a few weeks. It should fall during one of your Capitol visits, so you won't need to spend more time away from your precious Annie. Make sure to keep her out of this, we don't want any of this information used against her, now, do we?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but his voice was gone and replaced by a long, high-pitched noise that meant the call had ended.

"Who was that, Finn?" called Annie from upstairs. I went back to our room, and lay besides her to rest for the night.

"Oh, just Mags," I lied.

"What did she want?"

"Well, I invited her over for dinner tomorrow, but she just called and told me she couldn't make it."

"How come?" Man, she was persistent.

"I don't know, sweetie, let's just go to sleep, ok?"

"Alright, Finny. I love you, good night," she whispered and kissed my nose. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her and pretended to sleep, thinking about my conversation with Plutarch.


	53. Are You In?

I visited the Capitol two weeks after my strange phone call. I hadn't stopped thinking about it. There was a fancy Capitol party a lot of the victors were invited to attend, so it was a perfect excuse for all of us to meet. Mags, Shay and two other victors had come with me too, but nobody knew any more than I did, so we just had to wait and see.

We arrived at the Capitol the same day of the party. We all went to our rooms and got dressed and ready for the party. Our meeting wouldn't be until the following morning. IT would be early, since not many of the Capitol citizens woke up before ten.

We all attended the party, there were a lot of victors there, but I didn't discuss the meeting with anybody, for fear that we would be overheard, and because I knew that there were some victors, mostly the ones from Districts one and two, who didn't despise the Capitol like the rest of us did.

"Odair," said Johanna from behind me.

"Hey, Jo," I greeted.

"Let's dance," she said, and she took my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

"Alright… how've you been?" I asked.

"Fine. How's Crazy Cresta?" she asked. I frowned.

"She's not crazy."

"Of course she's not."

"She's gotten a lot better, for your information. You only think she's crazy because the times you do get to see her, on camera, she freaks out. The Capitol brings out the worst of her."

"Alright, calm down, I was just kidding…"

"Well, it's not funny."

"Sorry… you really do love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

"I always wondered why… you could have anybody, Finnick… and you chose a girl who you have to look after… who you can't even go out with without fearing an episode."

"I love, Annie since before her games. I have loved her for years, and what kind of person would I be if I left her during her worse times?"

"You're really something, Odair."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so different from what you act like," she shrugged.

"I wish I didn't have to act," I said, "but the Capitol hasn't really left me a choice."

"I know, that's why we're here though, isn't it?"

We partied, and then we went to bed. We woke up early the next morning, and we went to Plutarch's house, before the sun had a chance to rise. We were greeted by him, and led to a large room, with a large table, with a lot of chairs set around it.

Plutarch was a tall, chubby man, who had obviously never missed a meal, which just made me wonder, why he might hate the Capitol so much. I let it go and sat at the table next to Mags and Johanna. There were a lot of victors siting around me… some I knew, and some I had never seen before. I recognized Haymitch from last year's games, how could I forget him?

I saw a couple dark skinned people who were obviously from district eleven; one of them was missing a hand. There was an old man and woman who sat together, the woman spoke in low whispers, and Mags told me they were from district three.

Plutarch went around the table and introduced us all, and when it was my turn, he said, "This man needs no introduction, and then he moved on to the next victor."

After he was done, he sat down, and he had four Avoxes bring us all tea and different kinds of breaks and cookies. We ate in silence and we waited for him to start.

"I talked on the phone with most of you, I see a few of you brought friends, but that's great. The more the merrier. We do have to keep this a secret, however, so please be discrete about what we are about to discuss.

"I called you because I know that every single person in this room, has a reason to hate the Capitol. Whether you have lost your family members," he said, looking at Johanna, Haymitch and a few others, "or the Capitol has forced you into prostitution." He looked around the table, at a couple of people, but everybody looked at me. I knew there were others, Mags had told me before, but none of them were as "popular" as me.

"Aren't you a gamemaker?" I asked, realizing why his face had seemed familiar to me before.

"_Head _Gamemaker," he corrected, "I recently got ascended."

"What happened to Seneca?" I asked.

"President Snow was less than pleased by his performance," he said.

"He got fired?" I asked. Plutarch chuckled darkly.

"My dear, Finnick, you should be very familiar with the way Snow works. He doesn't give second chances… he executes." Oh. "It was easy to get the position… there weren't many takers."

"Anyway… those of you that come from the poorest districts, Haymitch, Chaff… you know how things are getting. There have been riots all through Panem, though Snow is trying to hide the truth from the rest of us. People want a revolution, they want a change, and they are just too scared to fight for themselves."

"Because they have no chance of winning against the Capitol," said Johanna.

"There is a lot of power in numbers, Johanna, if we give them something to fight for, then they will come together. You have never been to District twelve have you? You have never starved."

"I have plenty of reasons to want to overthrow the Capitol," she snapped.

"We all do," said Plutarch, "so that's exactly what we're going to do. We are going to overthrow it."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, "And why isn't Katniss here? Isn't she the reason everything started in the first place?"

"Katniss is not reliable," said Haymitch. "She is too unpredictable, and she is a terrible actress. She is more useful to us if she doesn't know what's going on."

"I have a plan, Finnick… but I won't reveal it, until all of you swear you are in. After you do, there is no going back, if you betray us, we will kill you. Is that clear?" he asked. His calm smile was gone, and it had been replaced by a serious, almost terrifying look.

"Can we hear the plan?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said. "There are a few things I need to know beforehand… once everything is ready, I will call another meeting, and then you will know. I'll let you know this much… It'll happen during the Quarter Quell."


	54. Home and Lying

After that meeting I stayed a few days and I saw a couple women, but my mind was in another place. All I could think about was the meeting we had had. It as comforting to see so many people who despised the Capitol as much as I did, and that were wiling to risk their lives to change the way things were.

I returned back to District Four and I walked back home. Annie wasn't waiting for me at the train station; she rarely did anymore. I stopped by Mags' house before I went home, and she was sitting on her rocking chair, knitting.

"Hello, dear," she mumbled. Her speaking had become lower and more difficult to understand over the years… sometimes I forgot that Mags was really old.

"Hi," I said.

"Why aren't you home?" she asked, setting her half-made sweater on a basket on the floor.

"Can't I come over and visit?" I asked.

"You can," she said," but how often do you come?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"It's not very difficult, is it?" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. "How was your trip to the Capitol?"

"You were there too," I pointed out.

"I meant after we left. How were the women? That's why you usually come by," she said, "when you're upset about that…"

"Oh, no, I'm not upset about that," I said. "To be honest, I barely thought about any of that while I was there, I could only think about that meeting…"

"So that's why you're here. You want to talk bout it?" she asked.

"No, well, yes… I'm just-"

"Excited? Yeah, but Finnick, I don't think it's wise that we talk about any of it until Plutarch calls us again. We don't know much yet, and we don't want to raise suspicion, do we?"

"No," I sighed. "What am I going to tell Annie?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said.

"But she'll ask."

"Then lie."

"I'm a terrible liar," I said.

"Bullshit, you're that most wonderful liar I know," she said.

"Not with Annie, I'm not… It's just been very nice to have everything out in the open that last few years… we stopped keeping secrets from each other."

"You'll manage. The less she knows, the safer she is."

"I guess," I groaned.

"Finnick, you're used to being miserable, so you'll do ok. Go home now, Annie will start to worry."

"Alright. Bye, Mags," I said, and hugged her.

"Bye, sweetheart."

I headed back home and found Annie asleep on the couch, and lunch was set on the table. She had fallen asleep waiting for me, probably. There were dark circles under her eyes that told me that she hadn't slept much while I was away. Having Mags here usually helped her, but she had been mostly alone for a week.

"Love," I whispered, sitting on the edge of the couch and holding her hands in mine.

"Finn?" she mumbled, and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me," I said. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No, Finn… I made lunch…"

"Annie, you look really tired… did you sleep at all?"

"I had a nightmare, but I'm fine now. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, and helped her sit up.

"How was the Capitol?" she yawned.

"Same as always," I lied.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry I left."

"It's fine. Seeing your face every single day can be exhausting, you know?" she teased.

"Is that so?" I chuckled. "Should I maybe leave again and give you some more time alone?"

"No," she said seriously and hugged me. I smiled.

"Let's have some lunch."


	55. The Less You Know (Annie's POV)

Two weeks before the Quarter Quell announcement, Finnick went to the Capitol once more. He had been talking on the phone more often than usual, and I knew that there was something going on. I asked him a few times, but he insisted it was nothing. I even tried to eavesdrop on one of his conversation, but he saw me.

"Annie!" he said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I would like to ask you the same question," I snapped. He hung up the phone and walked away from me. "Finnick what is going on?" I yelled.

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit!"

"Stop worrying about it, nothing is going on!" he growled. I watched him, my mouth slightly open in surprise. Finnick had never used that tone on me; in fact, I didn't remember the last time we had fought.

I turned my back to him, and walked towards our bedroom, he sighed and followed.

"I'm sorry Annie, let's just go to bed alright?" He caught up with me, as I stepped into the room, and he hugged me from behind. I pushed his arms away and walked towards the bed while he watched me indignantly.

"You can sleep on the couch," I said and threw him a pillow. "Until you decide to tell me what's going on and stop treating me like I'm some sort of stupid, naïve girl."

"I am trying to protect you," he sighed, "you can't handle the truth."

"Right, I'm crazy… I'm mentally unstable," I snapped.

"You are!" he huffed. I stared, shocked, as Finnick desperately tried to take back what he'd said, but the words had already slipped his mouth. "Annie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I can't believe you said that!" I shouted. I started throwing pillows at him, and when I ran out of those I took off my shoes and threw those too. I fell the tears falling freely from my eyes, and I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want him to see how deeply hurt I was. I stood up from the bed and pushed him out of the room, and then I slammed the door in his face.

"Annie, please, open the door," he begged on the other side. "I didn't mean that."

I crawled up on the bed and hid under the covers, and I cried. I knew I was crazy, I _was_ in fact mentally unstable, but Finnick had never said so. He was the one who defended me. He had gotten in fights at the market because people called me "Crazy Cresta." He was the only person in the world who loved me despite my issues. He would hold me when I had nightmares, and he waited patiently when I would "zone out", and now, when I needed him so much, he was on the other side of that door, begging me to let him in.

I wanted him to comfort me, I wanted to accept his apologies, but he had really hurt me, and every time I heard his words in my head, I got furious once more, so I left him outside, he deserved to feel guilty. So I went to sleep, feeling cold, and very hurt.

I slept a while, not very much though. I had a dream; I was reliving our fight. I saw Finnick's face clearly as he called me crazy. I heard the voices in my head, repeating the same thing Finnick had said. _You are crazy! Mentally unstable! He doesn't trust you because you CAN'T HANDLE IT! _

I told them to shut up, that they were lying, but this time, I knew it was true. Everything they were saying, everything Finnick had said was true. I was crazy… the voices were prefect proof. Normal people wouldn't have those types of dreams.

"Stop it," I said firmly, but their jeering continued. "Shut up!" I yelled. _Crazy! Unstable! Stupid! _"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

I felt myself trembling, but I wasn't feeling cold. I thought maybe it was out of fear, but I wasn't scared of the voices, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, at least not physically. My shoulders started shaking wildly, and I finally gasped awake.

I woke up, and I realized it had been Finnick who had been shaking my shoulders. He looked at me, relief flooding his face. "You were… you're ok, right?" he asked.

"I think so," I mumbled.

"I was sleeping downstairs and then I heard you screaming… and I came up here and you were sobbing. I tried to wake you, but you didn't respond… it hadn't been this bad in years." I nodded.

"Well, I'm fine," I sniffled. I wiped the tears of my face with the back of my hand, and I saw Finnick's face fall.

"Alright… Annie," he said. "I really didn't mean it. You have every right to be mad… and I don't expect you to forgive me yet, but I need you to know that I didn't mean it."

"You did mean it, Finnick, because it's true."

"No, it's not… I shouldn't have said that," he insisted. His face was full of pain and repentance, but I was determined to resist his pleading.

"But you did, and I bet you think it a lot," I said. "You see me as a fragile flower you need to protect," I said. "I guess that's not completely your fault… I _am_ crazy, I _am _mentally unstable… but I'm not that screwed up. I thought at least you might think I am strong…"

"I do, Annie," he mumbled, his voice braking. There were tears in his eyes. "I do know how strong you are… nobody knows how much you suffer… not even I do, but you do need protecting, I _need _to protect you, because if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"That has nothing to do with you keeping secrets," I pointed out.

"It does," he said. "The less you know, the safer you are." His eyes were pleading; he reached for my hand but then thought better of it and pulled it back.

"What about you? You only think of protecting me, but God knows what's going on… what if you get hurt? What would I do then?"

"I… Annie, please…" he implored. "Don't ask me any questions, because I can't answer them… I'm really sorry, love, but I just can't tell you… " He sighed and stood up from the bed, but I grabbed his hand before he could leave. He turned to face me, waiting for me to speak.

"That really hurt, Finnick," I whispered.

"I'll make up for it," he assured me. "I feel really bad about it, don't worry."

"You have a hell of a lot of making up to do," I said.

"I know." He gave me a sad smile and started to walk towards the door again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the couch," he said.

"Finnick, there's three other rooms in this house and you decided to sleep on the couch?" I asked, slightly amused.

"It wouldn't really feel like a punishment if I just slept on another, equally comfortable bed," he shrugged. I shook my head, and snorted.

"You're… incredible," I said.

"Is that god or bad?" he asked.

"You have your moments," I said.

"It'd be boring if I were perfect."

"Yeah, I guess so," I chuckled. "You are far from forgiven, Odair… but I am very cold, and human bodies radiate heat… so get back in bed."

He did. "I really wanted to make you suffer… but it's just those puppy eyes… damn you." I small smile lit up his face, exposing one of his precious dimples. "The smile really helps too," I added.

He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to his bare chest. "I'm sorry, Annie," he said, the sweet laughter gone.

"It's alright," I whispered. "You're lucky I can't stay mad at you."

"I am very lucky… I have you."

"Now, don't get all cheesy on me, or I'll send you back to that couch," I teased. He let out a laugh. The sound of it filled the room, and it put a smile on my face. The sound of Finnick's laughter was something that always managed to make me feel better.

He leaned his head against mine and smiled. "I love you," he whispered, an inch away from my lips. I closed the distance between us and I moved my warm lips against his, feeling all of my anger melting away. Finnick had that effect on me.

"I love you too," I mumbled when I finally pulled back. "Though at times you deserve to sleep on the couch."

"I know, I'm an idiot," he admitted.

"Then I must be too, because I am in love with you."

"Goodnight, honey," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"'Night, Finn," I sighed. I rest my head on his chest, as the rise and fall of his chest, and his steady breathing lulled me to sleep. I had no more nightmares that night.


	56. The Quell Announcement

We spent the next two weeks at home, being happy together. I did everything to make Annie happy, because I felt really guilty about our fight, and because I didn't know how much time I had left with her. Though Plutarch's plan didn't include my death, there was a chance it could happen.

I didn't mind dying, not if it was going to help the rest of the country free itself from the slavery we were living, but I did care about Annie, and I knew that her fragile mind would not be able to take it if I died. I knew Annie was a warrior; she fought her inner demons every day, but I was her everything, she literally had nobody else… if I died, she'd be left alone to fend for herself. I shuddered at the thought.

"Finnick, it's about to start!" called Annie from the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch, waiting for the Quarter Quell announcement. The Quarter Quell was a special Hunger Games that happened every twenty-five years, and was extra sadistic in a way or another. There had been two Quarter Quells in the history of the Hunger Games. For the first one, the district had to vote for the tributes they were going to send to the arena. In the second Quarter Quell, there had been twice the number of tributes, and Haymitch had been the victor of those. For the third one…

"What do you think it'll be?" asked Annie grimly.

"I have no idea," I lied.

"Isn't enough torture to send them to the arena? They have to make the games harder too?"

"I know," I sighed. "The Capitol…"

Then the screen flashed with the Capitol seal while the national anthem played. The seal slowly faded and we were left staring instead at President Snow, alone on a stage next to a small child dressed in white. Annie sighed and rested her head against my shoulder as we listened to him drone on and on about the history of the Hunger Games and the Dark Days, etcetera. Then he was done, he called the little boy forward, and he opened a small box he held in his hands. There were rows of tiny envelopes, and President Snow pulled one out with a 75 marked on it.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors," he says. The screen goes black, and everything is silent. Annie is still siting next to me, but she doesn't make a sound, she simply stares ahead, without even moving.

This wasn't news to me. Plutarch had told us the plan. Snow had made up this Quarter Quell to get rid of Katniss, and the other victors, because we were the strongest of the districts, which was true. There were a lot of victors from my district, so it wasn't certain that I would get picked. If I weren't reaped, I would volunteer.

The plan was that Plutarch would break into the arena and get us out of there before the games ended, but whoever went in, of the ones that had gathered at the meeting of course, had to make sure Katniss survived, even if that meant giving up our lives. I had agreed to these terms, we all had because Katniss was out greatest hope. She was the symbol of the rebellion. I didn't really think very much of her. I admired her ability to stand up to the Capitol… though quite foolish sometimes, but if the people looked up to her, than that was good enough for me.

"Annie?" I asked, worried, realizing she hadn't said anything yet.

"Yes, Finn?" she answered, her voice barely audible.

"Honey, say something, you're worrying me…"

"Why are you not freaking out?" she asked. "Any of us could be picked to go back to the a-arena." I could see she was really trying to hold herself together. She was trying really hard not panic, but her composure was fading quickly, and her small body begun to shake. Her eyes were wild, and her breathing ragged.

"Annie, relax," I said, "Annie, please calm down, you are not going back into the arena." There were two other females from District Four in on the plan, so I knew that if she were reaped then someone would volunteer.

"How can you be so sure?" she managed to ask.

"Somebody will volunteer for you," I promised.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, ok?"

"You know about the Quell!" she shrieked. "You knew about this! That's what you were hiding!"

"No, Annie please stop, the less you know, the better."

"You're going back aren't you?" she asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, her voice shaky.

"I don't know," I lied, yet again. "We'll have to wait for the reaping."

"You _are _going, don't try to hide it," she accused. "I know you're hiding stuff from me, and you _are _going back in there…" She stood up from the couch and left the house. I stood up and followed her, but I stopped at the door and watched her for a while.

She went to the beach and sat on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. Her reaction was better than I expected. Annie really was stronger than people gave her credit for.


	57. I'll Be Back

The day of the reaping finally arrived. I woke up early in the morning, at about five, because I couldn't sleep, and I sat up to realize that Annie wasn't in bed. "Anne?" I called, but I got no reply. I got out of bed and walked around the house, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I started to really worry, but then I looked out the window, at the beach, and recognized her small silhouette, seated on the sand.

I grabbed a blanket, and headed out. She was dressed in short and a tank top, which was what she had slept in, and I could see her small frame shivering thanks to the strong sea breeze. I knelt down behind her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Annie, you'll get sick," I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Finnick," she snapped. "Everything is perfect!"

"Something is obviously wrong," I said.

"Of course there's something wrong!" she shrieked, "And you know what it is, so don't come here and try to be all sweet, because you're leaving today, and the worse part is that it's your choice!"

"Annie..."

"Yes, I know, the less I know the better. I'm sure there's a wonderful reason for which you would be willing to volunteer to go back into the arena that I am not allowed to know. I don't know what the fuck is going on, Finnick, and I know that you won't tell me, but that doesn't change the fact that you're leaving and that you might die!" After she was done screaming, she stood up and walked away from me, moving closer to the water.

She pushed the blanket off her shoulders and kicked it away from her, though I knew she was freezing. She tried to hide how bad her shoulders were shaking, with both cold and sobs, but I knew she was crying. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. This was definitely not how I had planned my last day with Annie would be.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Yeah, you're always sorry, Finnick," she barked.

"Annie, I don't really have a choice!" I snapped.

"I'm sure you don't. Was it President Snow this time as well? Did he hold a gun to your head and ask you to volunteer? You know what, if he did, maybe you should have let him shot you, because that is more merciful than the arena."

"Annie, I _need_ to do this," I sighed.

"Yeah, you _chose _to do it, so don't apologize, because if you were truly sorry, then you would stay."

"If you had been through the things I've been through… you'd understand."

"You're joking, right?" she asked in disbelief. "Finnick I had to sit through your games, then I had to go through mine! My life is a perpetual nightmare! I had to wait back home as my boyfriend was sent to the Capitol to sleep with other women! If you think I don't hate the Capitol, than you're insane, but I am not crazy enough to go back there, not even to get revenge on the Capitol!"

"What?" I asked. How did she know?

"I'm not stupid! You think I don't realize what's going on!"

"Annie I don't want them to use you against me!"

"Then stay!" she yelled.

"I can't do that," I growled. "I thought you'd understand…"

"I understand," she said, "but as much as I would like to claw Snow's eyes out, I would never risk my life knowing you were waiting back home for me to come back."

"I will come back, Annie," I sighed.

"These are all victors, Finnick… they've all won before. Your good looks won't save you this time."

"I _will _come back,"

"How many people will you have to kill to come back home, though?" she asked bitterly.

"Annie, I wouldn't be going back if I didn't think I stood a chance, if I didn't have a good reason. You have no idea of what is going to happen… I just need you to trust me… please." I stood up and walked closer to her. She refused to look at me, but she was quiet. She stared at the water and I could see her tears running down her face. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks were flushed, and her expression was full of pain and anger, and I was the reason for it. "Annie, you are… you are my everything, and it kills me to see you like this…" I whispered, holding back tears. Her face softened.

"You're all I have," she cried. "I just don't know what I'd do if you left and didn't come back," she broke out into fresh sobs, and collapsed on the sand, and I kneeled down next to her. I opened my arms invitingly, and she crawled into my embrace. I sat down and she curled up on my lap, hugging me tightly, crying.

"Promise you'll come back," she begged.

"I will, Annie," I whispered. There was a small chance I was lying but I was determined to get back home to Annie, and I didn't have the heart to tell her I wouldn't.

"I love you, Finn. I'll be waiting here…"

"I know, Anne. We have so much to look forward to… we'll get married when I return, ok?" She looked at me in shock, but her lips quickly formed into a smile, and then they were on mine, as we kissed.

"What if I don't want to marry you?" she teased. I looked away, pretending to be deeply hurt, but she burst into laughter, and I joined in. We fell on the sand, laughing, though there was nothing really that funny, until our eyes were tearing up and our stomachs hurt. We lay together under the sun for hours, as the reaping crawled nearer, refusing to let go and say goodbye… I knew I wouldn't get the chance later.


	58. Twice a Tribute (Annie's POV)

As much as we tried to ignore it, the reaping finally arrived. An hour before it was time to go, we headed back home to get showered and dressed. I tried very hard to keep myself together, to trust Finnick… if he said he was going to return, then there had to be a reason. He wouldn't make me any promises he wouldn't be able to keep, right?

"I'm going to shower, Anne," he called from the bedroom. I ran upstairs and watched as Finnick took off his clothes and headed for the bathroom. I heard the shower and Finnick's low humming. He always hummed when he was in the shower… it was quite amusing.

I took a deep breath and tore away my clothes and then I burst into the bathroom. Finnick's humming stopped, and he poked out his shampooed head from behind the shower door. "Are you joining me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I figured this might be my last chance to shower with you," I said.

"Annie, it's not," he sighed.

"My last chance to shower with you… until you return," I corrected.

"Better," he sighed. He stepped away from the door and allowed me inside. I stood under the warm water for a few minutes, which was really relaxing. Finnick cleared his throat and poked me; his body and hair were full of soap. I looked at him and giggled and then shook my head, refusing to let him rinse. He rose and eyebrow and then lifted me up and moved me aside.

"Not fair," I complained.

"We need to get ready, honey, I'd love to stay in the shower with you, but we have to go," he sighed. He washed off the rest of his shampoo, and then he grabbed a towel and left the shower. I stood there, under the warm water, alone, and I realized that that was how it would be like for a month… maybe even more. Nobody knew how long the games were going to last. I could hardly stand the thought of Finnick leaving for a week… a month was torture and if… if he never returned? No! No, that's wasn't going to happen, Finnick had promised, and he wouldn't break his promise. _Stop thinking like that, Annie! _I told myself.

I stepped out of the shower and headed to our room, where Finnick was combing his hair, already fully dressed. He wore Khaki pants and a button up shirt that brought out the beautiful color of his eyes.

"I gave you that shirt last year," I said.

"I know."

"You have better clothes, Finn," I said. He did, he had ridiculously expensive and fancy gifts from his admirers and the other women, because he never bought any of that for himself. Finnick was a very simple person, if it were up to him, he would go around in shorts and shirtless.

"Yes, but you gave this one."

In other circumstances, that would have made me smile, but my mood was too grim for that, it seemed like a huge effort to remove my frown, smiling seemed impossible. I headed towards my closet and picked out a white dress. It was pretty, and comfortable, and I wasn't going to get reaped, so I didn't really give much importance to my looks. I brushed my hair and I kept it out of my face with a hairpin.

I walked downstairs, where Finnick was seated on the couch, and his face in his hands. He made no sign of having heard me, and he seemed rather startled when I sat next to him. He looked up from his hands and gave me a weak smile. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Not just yet," I replied. I took his face between my hands and kissed him gently, he looked at me and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his head on my shoulder, fighting back his tears. "What's wrong, Finn?" I asked.

"What did I get myself into?" he whispered. "I'm going back."

"I'm sure you have a great reason, Finnick. I trust you… you will do fine… I'll be here, watching you."

"No, Annie, please don't… don't watch the games."

"I wasn't going to," I sighed. "I just meant the parade and the interviews." He nodded.

"I love you," he said.

"I do too."

"I don't think they'll give me time to say goodbye," he sighed.

"Alright then… remember this," I said. "I love you, Finnick, no matter what you do. I will always love you, and I will be waiting for you to get back, because if I remember correctly, we have a wedding to attend…"

"Yeah, ours," he sighed.

"That's right. So you go out there and kick some ass, and then come back and we'll finally live peacefully." He nodded, but avoided my gaze, and I got the feeling we weren't going to be living peacefully for a while. I'd heard about the riots all over Panem, I couldn't imagine how bad they would turn after a bunch of the district's victors were killed. _Not Finnick, that's not going to be Finnick, _I reminded myself.

"Ok, let's go."

We made our way towards the plaza, were the whole district seemed to be gathered. There was a small, roped area where about a dozen people were gathered. Some were young, some a lot older like Mags. All of them lived in the Victor's Village, and I recognized most of them. The victors weren't divided by age or sex; in fact they seemed to be doing everything in their power to be as disorganized as possible. They chatted with each other, and acted as if they didn't give a fuck.

It was admirable, though I knew they were all nervous… unless they were in on the same plan as Finnick, and they knew they weren't going to be going back… maybe they had all agreed to go back. I wondered how many victors had been asked to join… maybe I had been the only one to be left out because I was crazy.

Finnick and I were let in, and we stood towards the back, next to Mags. Finnick was greeted by a few other victors, and a few of them were polite enough towards me, though I felt at times like they were glancing at me nervously, waiting for me to go crazy.

I gripped Finnick's arm more tightly, I didn't care who was watching, people in the district knew about Finnick and I, but the people in the Capitol would just think that I was one of Finnick's toys.

Finally, Gertie walked on stage. I had never seen a more somber expression on anybody. She, that was usually so grim and expressionless, wore the ultimate expression of pain. She had been the escort of every most of the victors standing with us, and she knew very damn well that at least one of us would die.

"Let's get this over with," she said into the microphone. She played the annoying, Capitol video we watched every year, and when she was done, she walked towards the reaping balls in the center of the stage. They were considerably smaller this year, as there were only a few of us to choose from…

She dipped her hand into the small ball and she picked up a small slip of paper. She read it before she called it out, and she let out a small gasp. The tension in the air was palpable, and I could feel myself starting to shake. What if it was my name? What if nobody volunteered?

Gertie's eyes went straight to me, and she mouthed 'sorry' before she spoke into the microphone. "Annie Cresta."

Her words brought back too many memories… they reminded me of the reaping I had been chosen in years ago. I remembered how terrified I was, I remembered my games, I pictured Caspian's head being torn from his body, and then I saw the same thing but it was Finnick's head, and then it was my own. I heard a shrill scream and then I realized that it was mine.

I felt Finnick trying to calm me down, but the loud chattering of the crowd drowned his voice. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mags. She was waddling towards the stage, going up the steps, one at a time, helping herself with her cane. She finally reached the center of the stage, and she took the microphone from Gertie, who made no attempt to recover it. "I volunteer," she said firmly. The crowd was silent for a second, and then it erupted into loud chattering once more.

"Silence!" screamed Gertie into the microphone. The crowd was quiet once more. Gertie took a deep breath and then continued as if nothing had happened. Mags had volunteered for me, but I continued sobbing, because Mags was like a mother to me, she had been there all the times that Finnick hadn't been, and Finnick! Now it was time to reap the men, and Finnick was going to volunteer! I tried to control my crying, but I couldn't get a grip on myself, so I did my best to muffle my sobs with my hands. I held on to Finnick firmly, and he looked at me pitifully. "I'm so sorry, Annie," he whispered, as Gertie dipped her hand into the bowl once more.

"This has to be a joke," she said away from the microphone, but it was loud enough to be heard by us victors. She opened the slip of paper and spoke into the microphone once again. "Finnick Odair."

Well, I guess there's no need to volunteer.


	59. I Need No Prep

The look on Annie's face was killing me. I did my best to calm her down, but it didn't work. I thought, if she already knew what was coming she wouldn't freak out so badly, but I was obviously wrong. I did my best to hide the tears that I knew were forming… there was a knot in my throat, and I reluctantly yanked her hand from my arm to move to the stage. Annie collapsed to the ground sobbing, without me to hold her up anymore.

I stood next to Gertie and Mags on the stage, like I had ten years before. It was hard to believe it had been so long since my first games, the nightmares were still so vivid sometimes… I watched Annie while Gertie dismissed everybody. The crowd started to leave, but Annie remained on the floor, watching me intently. A tear slipped my eyes, and I wiped it away. One of our neighbors from the Victor's Village, Ursula, helped Annie to her feet and dragged her away. She'd promised she would watch over her if I got reaped…

"Come on, Finnick!" said Gertie, tugging on my sleeve. I looked away from Annie, who was walking away, her back turned to me, and when I turned to look away, I couldn't find her… she had gotten lost in the crowd of people.

Mags, Gertie, Shay, and some other victor lady who I'd never spoken to before, made their way to the train station, were the Capitol train was waiting for us. I quickly followed, just minutes after we had boarded the train, it was moving away from District Four.

I felt like my fourteen-year-old self, trying to memorize the landscape in case I never got the chance to see it again. I was slightly more hopeful this time, because I knew about the plan, however… I wasn't exactly a lucky person. I looked out the window until the beach was no longer visible. The blue waves were replaced by trees, and after a while the tress where replaced by hills and mountains.

Soon, the other victors left the cart and I was left alone with a table that was bursting with fancy, complicated desserts and dishes, but the plates had remained untouched, none of us were in the mood for Capitol food. We wanted nothing to do with the Capitol…

We arrived early the next morning. We all had breakfast in silence, and we were escorted out of the train. There was a crowd waiting in the train station, but the atmosphere wasn't frenetic like it usually was. The cheering wasn't as loud, as superficial and soulless as everybody believed the Capitol citizens to be… they weren't so cynical. Yes, they enjoyed watching children killing each other for their entertainment, but in their defense, they had been raised that way… it wasn't their fault, it was Snow's. The Capitol people had grown attached to a lot of us victors, and they knew very well that twenty-three of us were going to die.

We were led to the Training Center and we all settled into our floors. We were on the fourth, and I recognized a couple of the tributes going up the elevator with me. "Nice to see you, Finn," said Johanna before I got off on my floor. I gave her a half-hearted smile and stepped off.

"You need to meet with your stylists in an hour," sighed Gertie. I wondered how boring it must be to do the same thing year after year after year… She condemned children to their deaths by plucking a slip of paper out of a bowl, then she guided them through the formalities before the games, she spent time with them and their mentors, and then she watched them die.

"Oh, Finnick, how you've grown," said Celia, pulling me into a tight hug, which was odd behavior for my stylist, she wasn't the hugging type.

"You look older too," I said, earning me a slap on the arm.

"Don't make me send you out there naked, Odair, it would really save me a lot of work."

"I was prepared for that," I admitted.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't be very classy," she said.

"I'm glad we agree on that. So what will I be wearing for the parade this time?" I asked. "You know, I was thinking, instead of a bathing suit covered in shells… I can just wear a seashell! That'll be my outfit," I teased.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she said with mock enthusiasm.

"I was joking… don't… please…" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"My prep team is waiting for you," she said.

"I'm already beautiful, Celia," I reminded her.

"True, but your skin is dry and burnt, would it kill you to wear some sunblock, Finnick?"

"I thought you liked my tan!" I protested

"Yeah, but not when your legs are two different shades! If you're going to tan then do it naked!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going. The old age is not helping your mood," I said, and quickly scurried out of the room. I heard a loud 'thump' shortly after I'd left the room, and I turned to see her shoe on the floor in the hallway because she'd tried to throw it at me.


	60. Girl on Fire

I recognize a bunch of the victors when I go downstairs to meet Aliena, Fabian and Viola, who looked exactly like they had ten years before. I saw Cashmere and Gloss from District One, Brutus and Enobaria from Two, and Beetee and Wiress, whom I had seen at the meeting with Plutarch. I saw Johanna getting her legs waxed on the table across from mine, and a couple of older victors from the higher districts like Cecelia and Chaff, who usually hung out with Haymitch. Finally, I spotted the two victors I had been looking for… the two who started this whole mess, Katniss and Peeta. They were the youngest in the room, and they didn't have any friends like the rest of us did. Peeta seemed nice enough, but Katniss was just gloomy.

"What are you getting done, Odair? Aren't you already perfect?" called Jo from her table.

"I am, but Celia thinks my tan is uneven."

"You know, one of the privileges of being hot is that nobody cares if you're naked in the sun."

"I care!" I laughed.

"So are you going naked for the parade this year?" she asked.

"The idea was considered but my stylist is a lot classier than that."

"Yeah, mine too," she sighed. "I'm going as a tree… again."

"Again? Johanna, how does that man keep his job?"

"Beats me…"

"Finnick, let's go, you need moisturizer… now," interrupted Viola.

"See you later, Jo," I sighed, and followed my prep team into another room.

"You have to be kidding me," I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, wearing my new parade outfit.

"It's better than the seashell, Finnick," giggled Celia, obviously enjoying my misery."

"I'm really sorry I called you old," I said.

"I bet you are," she grinned. I rolled my eyes and sighed, staring at the golden net that was draped over my body and knotted over my crotch. At least she had the decency of knotting it…

"Here," she said, handing me a golden trident covered in shells and jewels. I hesitated but took the trident wit my right hand. The shaft felt strange in my hand, not only was this trident too heavy… mostly for show, but I hadn't held a trident in years… I had avoided my trident after my games, it was in my attic, gathering dust along with a bunch of gifts I had received from the Capitol, and my victor's crown.

"Stay still, Finnick," said Fabian as he applied some makeup to my face. I rolled my eyes but remained still. He put on some eyeliner, which made my bright green eyes stand out, and he drew intricate, golden designs on my face, neck and arms.

"You look stunning," piped Aliena. I frowned and she pouted. I sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Don't I always?" I asked, teasing.

"There's my boy," giggled Viola.

"Finnick, you need to be at the Remake Center in… Wow, what are you wearing?" asked Gertie who had just looked up from her clipboard.

"A fishing net," I grinned.

"I see that… well, Remake Center… ten minutes," she said, turned around and left.

I left for the Remake Center where about half the victors were already gathered, standing near their horses or socializing with one another. I stepped out of the elevator, my Capitol face on, and my eyes immediately fell on Katniss. She was dressed in a fitted black jumpsuit that glowed; it changed colors… it was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. There was a bowl full of sugar cubes near the elevator, which were supposed to be for the horses, but I'd always loved sugar, and I figured I might as well enjoy my stay. I piled some cubes into my hand and walked in Katniss' direction. She was standing next to her horse, alone.

I popped a sugar into my mouth and chewed t, making a loud, crunching sound. Katniss turned around to face me, my face about a foot from hers. She seemed startled, but she quickly changed her face to its usual, emotionless state.

"Hello, Katniss," I said, acting casually. I'd never spoken to her in my life, but I had to work with her in the arena, so I needed to make friends with her.

"Hello, Finnick," she replied, trying to mimic my casual tone, but still unable to hide completely her discomfort. Katniss had refused to see Peeta naked in the past games when they had been in a life or death situation, and I was wearing nothing but a knot, and a blush was starting to creep up her cheeks due to my proximity.

"Want a sugar cube?" I offered, raising my stash. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick." It was a natural thing for me, to speak and flirt like I did in the Capitol, though it was completely different from the way I acted back home… but I was having a lot of fun teasing Katniss.

"No thanks," she said, "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

She stared at me, her eyes narrowed, studying me. I smiled and stared back at her. Katniss was something of a mystery to me. I had been a mentor during her games, so I had been able to witness everything she had done, even the things that hadn't been aired by the Capitol. She was brave, I knew that much, but she was manipulative… at least that's what it had seemed to me. I never thought she was in love with Peeta. She didn't seem to be at any point during the games, until they had announced the rule change. She defied the Capitol and managed to get them both out alive, and now Seneca was dead, and people were uprising. Her love for Peeta was a shield of sorts, and I wasn't completely sure how real it was.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup," I say, viewing her outfit from up close, "What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" I asked. I smiled and wet my lips slightly, which usually drove woman crazy, but it seemed to have no effect on her.

"I outgrew them," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. I raise my hand to her neck and run the fabric of her suit between my fingers. It's really soft, and incredibly beautiful… Katniss got really lucky with her stylist.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." I said, and it was true. If Peeta had died in the arena like he was supposed to, Katniss would have been called to the Capitol… she wasn't the most attractive girl in Panem, but there was certainly something about her that made her really intriguing… and I was sure that there was plenty of Capitol men who would have paid for a few hours with the 'girl on fire'.

"I don't like jewels," she said, a hard look on her face. She was obviously disgusted by my 'profession' "and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all your on, anyway, Finnick?" she asked. OH, how clueless she was.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," I said.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" she asked. _They don't pay me, they pay Snow, _I thought. I inched closer to her and whispered.

"With secrets." Our lips are almost touching, and I can sense how uncomfortable she is getting. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" I see her face flush, and she struggles to keep her ground.

"No, I'm an open book," she whispers back, trying to act unfazed. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself." I believed that much. Katniss seemed like a terrible liar.

"Unfortunately, I think that's true," I said. I see Peeta approaching out of the corner of my eye in an identical suit. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you," I said. I popped another sugar cube into my mouth and strode away before Peeta reached us.

Peeta had proposed to Katniss on live television, but I knew how orchestrated that had been. I had brought up her canceled wedding because I wanted to see her reaction… I wanted to know if it truly pained her that she wouldn't be able to marry Peeta, but her blank expression gave nothing away.


	61. Victor's Parade (Annie's POV)

After the reaping I was taken home by one of our neighbors. She was nice enough, but she left soon after because she had children to take care of. I appreciated her help, but I felt incredibly lonely after she was gone. I had managed to calm down some after my huge breakdown at the plaza, which undoubtedly would be seen by everybody in Panem… as if they needed more reasons to call me crazy.

"I miss you, Finnick," I said to nobody, as I walked into our empty bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and found one of Finnick's shirts, which he had left on the floor. For the first time I was glad he was so disorganized… I missed him leaving everything strewn around. I slipped on the t-shirt, and slumped on our bed. His scent lingered on the shirt and on his pillow, the sweet aroma of his shampoo mixed with the salty ocean breeze he was so constantly exposed to. I hugged his pillow tightly to my chest, wishing it was him in my arms.

I rolled over to his side of the bed and I heard a crunching sound. I sat up and threw the covers to the floor, to find a piece of paper folded neatly on the bed. It had my name written on it in Finnick's sloppy handwriting. I picked it up, tentatively, afraid of what it might say, but I gathered my courage and unfolded it.

_Dear Annie,_

_I'm gone now… at least you knew this would happen, I can't imagine how you would have reacted if you hadn't figured it out beforehand…_ _Love, I know we already talked about this a lot, but I just figured you might need some reminding after I was gone. Annie, I am certain that I will see you again. You know I can't tell you much more, but I need you to know, that this is not goodbye for us. _

_I'm really sorry I've left you alone, if Mags is not reaped then she will be mentoring, so she won't be able to look after you. I've been really worrying about what will happen to you, back home all alone… so I need you to be strong for me, Annie. You're used to having me around… I'm always there for you when you need me, but right now you're on your own. I trust you to look after yourself, for me, because Annie the one thing I am looking forward to is seeing you again. Remember my promise, right? We'll get married when I get back home._

_You're my life, Annie,_

_Finn._

I read the letter with tears in my eyes. Just his handwriting was enough for me. I was glad he had left me the little surprise, because he was right… I was going to need some reminding. I could feel the deep depression starting to consume me. It was a feeling I was used to, it had always been there since my games had ended, some times hardly noticeable, waiting in the shadows for a moment of weakness in which to attack, but it was always there. It was most common when Finnick wasn't home, and mixed with the anxiety I felt, from not knowing how long it would be before I saw Finn again, I could barely keep myself together.

"You need to do it for Finnick," I whispered to myself. "I promise, Finn, I'll be waiting here for you," I said.

He wasn't there, and I was perfectly aware of the fact… in fact, his absence filled the room, the entire house, it filled my head and my body with a deep sense of longing and sadness, but pretending he could hear me made me feel better. I imagined him there with me, lurking somewhere around the house, unseen, and though my fantasy was ridiculous, and though it changed nothing, it help me remain sane.

I had a wild imagination, which was more a burden than a gift. I could relive my worse nightmares and memories very vividly. I remembered everything in detail, and sometimes, I imagined made up things that were far worse than anything I had seen… so it was the first time I was glad I was so unhinged.

I spent the next day on our bed, still in Finnick's shirt, watching the TV, waiting for the Tribute's Parade, just to get a glimpse of him, to remind myself that he was fine, and that he would be fine, and that he would return… he _needed _to return, after all he had promised!

I ignored Caesar's commentary while I waited for the parade to start. I heard Finnick's name once in a while, but the rest of the time they talked about the other victors, and their games, and how they had won. They even showed a few clips from the previous games and how each victor had made his last kill. I shut my eyes, trying to force the violent images out of my mind, but I knew that they would remain there forever… etched in stone… they would become part of my nightmares, I was sure.

Finally the music started, and the screen changed. Caesar's voice was still audible, but his face was no longer on the screen, instead, the camera's focused on the chariots that begun to make their way down the street, each carrying both victor's from a district. I heard the names being called, but I forgot them immediately… with the exception of Finnick. The camera zoomed in on his chariot. Finnick stood next to Mags, in nothing but a golden net, which barely covered him.

This was not new to me, I had seen Finnick naked many times, I had long ago memorized every inch of his body, but I felt completely outraged at the fact that everybody else could see. He wasn't technically naked because the net had a strategically placed knot in the front, but his back was knot-free. His hair seemed more golden somehow, and his face and body had been covered in unnecessary make-up.

He looked ridiculous, and I knew his outfit probably mortified him, but I had to admit, he was stunning… though he would have been stunning without anything on as well! Suddenly, I was thankful for the golden net draped over his body.

For a second, Finnick looked straight into the camera, which had zoomed in on his face, and he gave it a half-hearted smile, revealing only one of his dimples. To anybody else, this gesture might have seemed normal, in fact, there were probably dozens of girls fanning themselves and squealing over his gorgeousness, but I knew his face… I knew his eyes, and they were full of sadness.

I knew why he was suffering… it was because of me… he was worried about me. We had fought over his decision of leaving, I had been livid because I thought he had been putting his life on risk for no reason, but everything seemed so much clearer to me now. When the victors from District Twelve, Katniss and Peeta flashed on the screen, with their dark costumes and expressionless faces, I understood.

If anybody had reasons to despise the Capitol, it was Finnick. Snow had controlled his whole life; he had been used as a puppet for years. Snow pulled the strings and Finnick had to obey… to protect his family and to protect me. Thinking about it filled me with rage, so I couldn't imagine the resentment Finnick had been shutting down for so many years.

I was lying in bed about an hour after the parade had ended. I had been procrastinating my shower, and I was just about ready to stand up and head to the bathroom, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Annie," Finnick sighed on the other side of the line.

"Finn? Where are you calling from?" I asked.

"That's not important," he muttered. _He's calling from one of their houses… one of the women, _I thought. Every time Finnick visited the Capitol, he visited a woman or two, and I knew that now that there was the possibility that he might die in the games… that his services would no longer be available… there would be tons of people lined up to meet with him one last time.

"Finnick…"

"I just want to make sure, you're ok," he whispered. "Did you get my note?"

"Yes, I did," I sighed. "Finnick… I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I was being selfish… I… I understand why you left. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I trust you, and I don't want you to worry about me. Worry about coming back home, Finnick because that's all that matters."

"Annie… I have to go," he said. "Stay strong."

"I will. For you."


	62. Making Friends

Plutarch's plan had been very specific since the beginning. We all knew who was on our side, and we all knew we needed to do anything in our power to keep Katniss and Peeta (Mostly Katniss really) alive.

Johanna, Seeder, Chaff, Wiress, Beetee, and even the morphlings were in on the plan, and we all needed to try to become Katniss' allies, as being with her in the arena would make it easier to protect her.

I went down the elevator the morning after the parade, about twenty minutes late, and still, there were only about half of the victors training already. I spotted Johanna and headed in her direction, Mags clutching my arm.

"I stripped in front of Katniss yesterday in the elevator," she said.

"Good morning, Jo, nice to see you too," I said. She rolled her eyes, but gave me a half smile.

"You should have seen her face."

"Yeah, sounds like an amazing story," I said. We watched her from the knife throwing station while she set traps, and she was obviously experienced at it. I watched her as she struggled with a knot, one that I had been able to make with my eyes closed since the age of seven. "If you excuse me, ladies, I'll go create some new ties…" Mags chuckled at my joke but Johanna just rolled her eyes.

"Finnick, that was terrible."

I made my way to her station and slipped my arms around her. She tensed and watched as I reached towards the knot and finished it easily. Katniss stared at me, a hint of annoyance in her face.

I gave her a dazzling smile and then picked up a piece of rope from the ground. I moved my fingers swiftly and fashioned the rope into a noose, which I then slid around my neck and pulled on, pretending to hang myself. It was supposed to be amusing, but Katniss didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

Katniss rolled her eyes at me, and walked away without a word, to the fire-building station. Befriending Katniss was going to be harder than I thought. I knew a very simple way to get her on my side… but unfortunately I was Finnick Odair, and in the Capitol he was a flirtatious, self-centered douche bag, and I knew I needed to keep up the act.

I made my way back to the knife-throwing station, but it had become crowded from the victors from One and Two, so Mags, Johanna and I moved to the archery station, where we watched as Katniss attempted to build a fire. Wiress and Beetee, the victors of District Three, and possibly the most important part of the plan, had settled next to Katniss. I expected her to migrate again, but she remained where she was, attempting her fire once more.

"How rude," I said.

"Yeah, you should have expected her to befriend Nuts and Volts… she's not very normal either," said Johanna.

"I pretended to hang myself, Johanna," I whined. "That was funny!"

"I'd laugh if I saw it for real," she mumbled. I grinned and elbowed her hard. Johanna had the dark humor required to enjoy my teasing. I grabbed two bows and handed one to Mags. Johanna shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No way in freaking hell I'll be shooting in front of her," she said, motioning towards Katniss.

"Were are you going?" I asked. She smiled and walked towards the wrestling station, were she stripped off her clothes and oiled herself. I shook my head but chuckled.

"Don't stare too much, Finnick," teased Mags in her barely understandable mumbling. I rolled my eyes and handed her an arrow. I strung it, pulled my hand back and aimed for the target. I released the arrow and it flew through the air, hitting the dummy's ankle. I frowned as Mags chuckled.

"Oh yeah, why don't you try it?" I asked, annoyed. She shook her head and poked me with the butt of the arrow, making me laugh. I paid attention to the instructor as he explained how to properly hold the bow and aim. I took the bow back from him and tried once more, this time, hitting the dummy's stomach.

"Johanna, could you at least out your clothes back on for lunch?" I asked, as we passed the wrestling station and headed to the tables and buffet that had been set up for lunch. She grabbed her clothes and walked beside me.

"If it bothers you, Finnick, then don't look," she shrugged. I rolled my eyes, but she finally slipped her pants and shirt back on. I had Mags sit at the table, as I fetched us both servings of fish and rice.

"They're having a touch time picking an ally, I seems," said Johanna, looking over at Katniss and Peeta, who were now seated with Chaff and Seeder.

"I thought she liked Beetee," I said.

"Yeah but Peeta's actually normal, so obviously he's trying to get with… young, useful people," she said. I glanced at Mags, who was waiting at the table, staring at the table.

After we'd all eaten lunch, we headed back to the training stations. I decided I would have another go with Katniss, but I took Mags with me this time. Katniss was working at the fishing station, which I had never bothered to visit before, since I obviously needed no tips.

"Katniss," I said, helping Mags sit down, "This is Mags." Mags gave Katniss a toothless grin, and Katniss nodded politely before returning to the hook she was attempting to make.

I laughed at her, which earned me a glare from the Girl on Fire, but I just pointed to Mags, who had just fashioned a fishhook out of a wishbone. Katniss watched Mags, amazed, as she created fishhooks out of everything within her reach, after a while, she even started to imitate her.

Finally, Katniss stood up and walked away without a word. "Rude," I repeated. She walked over to the archery range, like I knew she would do eventually, and I watched as she tested out a few of the bows.

After she had gotten bored of the dummies, Tax started to throw fake birds into the air, and she took down every single one of them, once, she shot five in a single round. All the victors watched her amazed. Most seemed furious or concerned, but I just felt jealous.

I felt jealous of Katniss… not because of her superior shooting skills, but because she seemed so relaxed when she shot. Everything around her seemed to disappear as she shot arrow after arrow, and I realized, that's how I used to feel with my trident. I hadn't held one since my games, because the weapon, which I had spent so many hours blowing off steam with, had been ruined for me. The mere sight of one reminded me of the things I had done… even after the years had passed, and the guilt had started to fade some, I had never wielded a trident again.

The next day at training I made up my mind and headed towards the target area with a trident in my hand. The weight of the weapon felt alien in my hand and I began to worry… I hadn't used one of those in ten years… what if I couldn't shoot?

I stood in front of the targets and contemplated the long silver instrument for a moment. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the countless hours I had spent with my father, learning how to shoot, or out at the beach, aiming at fish… The metal warmed up in my hand, and I suddenly felt less repulsed by it.

"Not the trident's fault," mumbled Mags who stood behind me, as if she had been reading my mind.

"I know," I sighed. I took a step forward and held up the weapon, the way my father had taught me more than fourteen years before. I focused on the dummy's chest, and I pulled my arm back, the three sharpened spikes moving closer to my face… and then away. I swung my arm forward, with my other arm pointing towards my target, as I had always practiced, and the silver trident zipped through the air and it impaled itself into the dummy's chest.

Had that been a real person, the cannon would have already gone off. I sighed and retrieved the trident, realizing that I was going to have to kill again. I really didn't want to, but it was in that second, ten years after I had entered my first games, that I realized something.

I was a killer, good or bad; that was who I was. At first I had done it to survive, but not this time. I had volunteered to go back into the arena (I had planned to volunteer) because as much as the games brought back terrible memories, I was sick and tired of the life I was living, and I was just out for revenge. On Snow, on the gamemakers, on the Capitol people… I would need to kill people if I wanted to become a part of the revolution, and I knew there was nothing more that I wanted than to destroy the Capitol like they had destroyed me, and Annie, and Mags, and Katniss and Peeta. They would pay for Annie's sanity, and for Peeta's leg, and for Serena and Andrew, and for my father, and for all the nights I'd spent as a whore, drinking and fucking strangers, away from Annie, pretending to be something that I was not!

I felt the rage boiling up inside of me, and when I swung my arm towards the dummy again, the trident flew through the air with suck force, that when it hit the dummy's chest, it knocked it to the ground. I stared at the bent metal pole the dummy had been attached to, and so did Plutarch and a bunch of the gamemakers who were watching from their enclosed glass platform.

"Not bad, Odair," whispered Katniss, who was standing a few feet from me, nodding appreciatively.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," I said.

"Noted."

"How about we make a trade?" I offered her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"An hour of archery for an hour of trident lessons," I said. She considered it for a moment, but finally nodded and shook my hand.

"Deal."


	63. Private Sessions

_Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter but I just got back from a trip and I'm tired. Sorry, I'll update soon._

The next day Katniss and I trade lessons. She kept her word and gave me an hour of archery, which I kind f got the hang off after a while. She taught me how to hold a bow properly, and then she explained to me how to aim properly, she taught me a few tricks to help make it easier, but at the end of the hour, I was still far from being as good as Katniss was.

"You better stick to your trident," she teased, taking the bow and arrow from me and shooting it at a dummy's head. I smirked and handed her a trident.

"Let's see how you do with one of these," I said. She held it it very awkwardly, even after I had showed her how it was done. She aimed and shot a few times but mostly the trident clattered on the floor. "You're releasing it too late," I told her, taking my own trident and showing her were she should let go. I showed her one time slowly and then I threw it for real, hitting the target easily.

"Show off," she mumbled. I laughed and shook my head.

"Look who's talking… you need to be more confident about throwing it, and you need your swing to be stronger." She gave it a few more tries and she finally managed to hit the dummy, though the trident quickly fell to the ground.

"Better than nothing," she said.

"Yeah, you just need to be stronger," I teased. Katniss was quite small and though she had definitely gained some weight and muscle mass since the last time I had seen her, she was still not very strong.

"I don't need much strength to use my bow," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I think we better stick to our weapons."

"Yeah… so tell me something, Odair, I'm curious… why did Mags volunteer for the girl from your district… The crazy one?" she asked. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"She's not crazy," I said.

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled.

"You should know how things change after the arena. Peeta lost his leg, Annie lost her mind… but she's strong, stronger than many of us here about to play the games again."

"I'm sorry Finnick, I didn't know she was your friend… oh, wait… you mentored her right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said… I didn't want Katniss to know about us, she couldn't because that would ruin my image… though I wondered for a second if that even mattered anymore.

We all sat together around a large table during lunch. We ate and talked with each other, shouting to people across the table, it was quite a mess, but it was the closest we victors had acted in years. For a while nobody cared about the games that were starting in a few days, nobody seemed to remember that we would be hinting each other very soon.

"Does anybody have any idea what you're doing for the Private Sessions tomorrow?" asked Chaff, taking a bite out of his chicken.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap," said Mags very seriously, which made those of us who could understand her laugh.

"I think I'll just tap dance," said Brutus, who I didn't know had a sense of humor.

"Odair, you should just strip," teased Johanna, and again made everybody chuckle.

"Yeah, I wish there were more female gamemakers though…"

"Oh, I don't think that makes a difference," said Chaff giving me a playful wink. We all laughed and ate, teasing and joking, but after lunch the playful atmosphere dissipated and we all went back to our training. I gave some serious thought to the Private Sessions, and I honestly had no idea what I was going to do.

So it was finally the day of our Private Sessions, and there was some nervousness in the room. We all waited in our seats while in order of district, males followed by females, went into the training room were we had been practicing for two days.

I was the seventh to go in, after Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, Beetee ad Wiress. I was sure that the first four had tried to impress the gamemakers because they were careers, and unlike me, they were actually going to try to win… they would be our enemies in the arena.

I walked into the room and looked at the gamemakers who were seated on their platform, protected by their force field, all sipping Champaign and watching me. I had decided the previous night that I would not take my Private very seriously, after all, they all knew what I could do with my net and trident, all the Capitol knew, so there was no need of me showing off and trying to get a high score.

I sat down on the ground with a lot of rope and I began to make a net. I had become very good at tying knots over the years, because Annie, who had bee fantastic since a young age, had taught me. I had learned to make nets after years of watching her work, and practicing with her.

I sat on the ground for the entire fifteen minutes, and I knotted and shaped the rope into a net. I didn't accomplish much because I had not had enough time, but I worked with what I had finished. I looked at one of the gamemakers who sat towards the front of the platform. I knew him because he had paid for the pleasure of my company once, behind his wife's back.

I looked him straight in the eyes and smirked, and then I tossed the net to a side. I had become very popular during my games because I captured my prey with a net and then speared them. It made hunting them easier, and it was a lot easier to kill them mercifully if they didn't struggle, but I didn't feel so merciful anymore, so instead of throwing my trident at the dummy, I ran towards it and slammed the three points into his chest. The trident stuck out of the other side of his chest, and the dummy swayed slightly… it had been quite violent.

I looked back at the gamemakers and Plutarch was watching me cautiously. I looked back at that man and winked. "Say hello to your wife," I said and he stared at me, his mouth wide open. I had slept with her too. His shocked expression was the last thing I saw before I turned my back to the gamemakers and stepped out of the room with my head held high.


	64. Twelve!

We all sat around the TV, Mags, Celia, the mentors and Gertie, and waited for Caesar to announce the training scores.

"What did you do, Mags?" I asked.

"I napped," she said.

"Oh, I thought you were kidding about that," I chuckled, and she shook her head.

"What about you, Finn?" asked Gertie.

"I… I just tied some knots… showed off with my trident a bit," I lied. For some reason I didn't really want to tell them what I'd done. I knew I shouldn't have pissed off the gamemakers because they could take it out on me in the arena, but I wasn't too worried because Plutarch was on our ide and he was in charge after all… Mags gave me a look and I sighed.

"I might have been a little too violent with the dummy," I said.

"What's all? Isn't that the point?" asked Celia.

"Yeah, well, maybe but I also looked straight into the eyes of one of the men, who I've slept with… before I stabbed the dummy… and I also told him to greet his wife for me…" I said. Gertie doesn't seem impressed and Celia actually smiles at me. Mags scoots closer to me and she hugs me, which is really comforting.

"They might make you pay for that," said Gertie.

"I doubt it," I said. Mags, the mentors and I were in on the plan, but Gertie had no idea that Plutarch was actually trying to overthrow the Capitol.

The scores were finally being announced, and we all sat there in silence, wondering what we would get. The four careers all got nines and tens, Beetee and Wiress got a seven and a five, which wasn't that surprising, and then it was our turn.

"Finnick Odair," said Caesar. "Oh, Finnick, I remember his training score the first time… he got a ten! It was quite impressive for a fourteen-year-old… This time around he got a… ten. Not much has changed, I see," he laughed. I was quite surprised with my score; I expected a lower number since I really hadn't done much.

"Now, Mags," said Caesar. "Well, Mags is the first ever tribute in the history of the Hunger Games to get a zero!" A zero flashed on the screen and Mags cheered.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed and hugged Mags. "You're the first ever tribute to get a zero, congratulations!" Mags and I hugged and laughed while the others stared at us confused. A zero was no reason to celebrate, but we had stopped caring a long time ago.

We sat and watched the rest of the scores. Jo got a nine, Chaff got an eight, Seeder and Cecelia both got sevens… then finally, we reached district twelve. I was actually quite intrigued to see what they had got. Katniss had gotten an eleven the year before and Peeta had scored an eight. I assumed Katniss had shot some arrows, because that was obviously her strength. I wasn't quite sure what Peeta could do, though, he was strong, but that was about it.

"Twelve?" I shrieked, as the number flashed on the screen in front of his picture. "How the hell did Peeta score a twelve?" I was still wondering what he had done to get that scored when a matching number flashed in front of Katniss' face. "They both got twelve… isn't that an odd coincidence?" Something was definitely going on. Nobody had ever scored so high before, and I was sure that there was nothing Peeta or Katniss could do with their weapons that would earn them such a high number.

"Ugh, I'm going to call, Annie," I whispered to Mags. I went to my room and locked the door, and then I grabbed a phone I had convinced Ariadne to send to me. I dialed the number to my house and I waited patiently for Annie to pick up, but the phone continued to ring and nobody answered. I sighed and plopped on my bed, feeling very disheartened. I had really wanted to speak to Annie, I wanted to tell her about everything that had been going on, and I really wanted to hear her voice. The interviews would be the next day and then I would be in the arena in less than forty-eight hours.

I felt the phone vibrating on the bed and I immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Finnick?" whispered Annie. "Is that you?" Her voice was soft and she seemed nervous.

"Yeah, Anne is everything, ok?" I asked. She sighed, relieved.

"Of course, I just didn't know it was you, and I thought it might be somebody form the Capitol, so that's why I didn't answer…" That explained why she was nervous, we probably would have gotten in trouble if it had been somebody from the Capitol.

"Annie," I sighed. "I'm so glad you called."

"Are _you _alright, Finn?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Why would you be alright?" she asked, and I guess she had a point.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," I said, and I could feel her smiling on the other side of the phone.

"I'm staying strong," she said. "Just like I promised."

"I know, Annie… I'm proud of you."

"Me too," she said. "Congratulations on your ten," she said.

"Annie… don't watch TV, I don't want you to –"

"Finnick, I won't…not the games, but I'd do anything to get a glimpse of you right now."

"I know, Anne… I have a bunch of pictures and videos in one of the drawers in our room…" I chuckled.

"I want to see you," she sighed. "Just… do whatever you have to do to get back home."

"I will… Annie, please watch the interviews," I said.

"I was planning to," she said. "Why?"

"It' a surprise," I whispered. She giggled softly and said 'ok'.

"I love you, Annie, but I have to go."

"Love you more," she whispered and hung up. I grabbed a pen and paper, and started writing.


	65. Pre-Quell Interview

"Are you ready, Finnick?" called Celia as I attempted to have a long, relaxing shower.

"No!" I yelled, from the bathroom, trying to keep the shampoo out of my eyes and mouth.

"Finnick, you need to hurry up!"

"I don't care! Can't I even shower in peace anymore?"

"Get your ass out here, Odair! You are going to be late for the interviews!" I sighed and shut the water down, stepping out of the bathroom to dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist.

"Happy?" I groaned as I stepped into my room where Celia and the prep team were waiting.

"No. You are my most difficult tribute, you know?"

"Oh, please, you love having someone so handsome to dress up," I said and gave her a playful wink. She rolled her eyes and dragged me to my bed. She pulled on my towel and groaned.

"God, Finnick can't you even put on your own underwear?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," I said, being as much of a Capitol ass as I could manage.

"You're being obnoxious," she said.

"I need to get ready for my interview."

"Always a great way to get sponsors," she muttered.

"Oh, don' worry, Celia, I don't need help getting sponsors."

"So you're just going to go out there and be your charming self?" she asked.

"It's not like it didn't work before," I said.

"Yeah, except you're not the favorite now."

"Bullshit," I said as I slid on a pair of boxers.

"You're handsome, Finnick, but you're no girl on fire."

"I will do fine," I said. "By the time my interview is over, half the audience will be sobbing. You just wait and see. What am I wearing anyway?" Celia called Fabian over, who was holding up my outfit. It was a white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants I could imagine on a gay pirate. They were made out of silk and they were dark blue with patterns of other shades of the color.

"You're kidding?" I asked, hopefully. "Why can't I wear a tux like everybody else?"

"Because you need to stand out!" chirped Aliena.

"I don't need those clown pants to stand out!" I protested.

"You know, what, Finnick? I think it's all gone to your head," she barked, obviously furious because I had not appreciated her outfit.

"You just noticed now?" I asked.

"Your face… your body, they won't help you anymore. They are all vicious murderers! You need all the help you can get. Dressing like a Capitol citizen will get you more sponsors, they'll feel like you are one of them, and honestly Finnick, you might as well be."

"Don't say that," I growled. Of the victors, I was possibly the most popular. People had wondered for years why I had never moved to the Capitol. There was no amount of fame or money in Panem that could have gotten me to leave home. I knew Celia was trying to help, but I wasn't going to need the sponsors. I wasn't a scared fourteen-year-old anymore, and I wasn't intending to die.

"Just put on the goddamn outfit so Aliena can do your hair. You're going to thank me for this later."

"Doubtful," I muttered. She glared at me and left the room, only to return with a pair of black boots, which she tossed on the bed.

"They'll finish you up, I'll see you later."

She went without another word and left me with Fabian, Viola and Aliena, who plucked, prodded and smeared my body with creams and makeup. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. That wasn't me on the reflection. This man was very handsome, with his shirt only halfway buttoned up and his stunning, highlighted green eyes. That was Finnick Odair, coveted victor, lover of women… but as much as I hated him, I knew that that was who I needed to be until the Quell was over until I was safe back home with Annie.

"Looking good, Odair," said Johanna, attempting to contain her laughter.

"Ha, ha," I said. "That's a lovely brown dress you have right there… let me guess? Your designer, did he get her inspiration from –"

"Trees. We all know my designer's a dickhead. You however, you look like…"

"Gay pirate, right?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah… yeah let's go with that. What was Celia thinking?"

"Does it honestly surprise you?"

"Not after your parade outfit," she said. "I understand her, though…the more Finnick the better." She gave me a playful wink and grabbed my shirt collar. I rolled my eyes, I was about to give a snappy comeback, but then I saw her. Katniss, she had just stepped out of the elevator with Peeta in… her goddamn wedding dress.

Katniss and Peeta had gotten engaged on live television, and it had been a huge deal. Cinna had designed a bunch of different dresses, and the Capitol citizens had been allowed to vote on the dress she'd wear, even though it was none of their damn business. And there she was… wearing the winning dress, even though, ironically, the winning dress had been announced the same day the Quarter Quell had been announced, so obviously the wedding had been called off.

We were all gawking at her, some in envy, because the dress was quite stunning, others in complete bafflement. "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing," I said, still staring at her.

"He didn't have any choice," she said defensively. "President Snow made him." I didn't find it hard to believe. After everything I had been through thanks to Snow… I knew one thing about him. He liked playing games.

He liked being in control, and making Katniss dress in her wedding gown a night before she and her fiancé were to be thrown in the arena to kill each other… that showed her he had all the power. Katniss needed to be controlled, she had disobeyed the rules, she had defied the Capitol, and I knew that she was the whole reason we were all headed back in the arena.

"Well, you look ridiculous!" spat Cashmere, Grabbing Gloss' hand and pulling him into place to lead our procession onto the stage. The rest of the victors started to line up as well, and I could see Johanna straightening Katniss' pearl necklace. "Make him pay for it, okay?" she muttered, and though Katniss looked confused, I understood perfectly what she meant. We all wanted to make him pay.

We all took our seats on stage and the interviews began. For once in many years I felt like we were all united… all of us victors, well most of us. Many of us felt such hatred and bitterness towards the Capitol and we made that clear in our interviews.

"This morning I just bawled my eyes out… I started thinking about how much the people in the Capitol must be suffering. They're going to have to watch us die!" said Cashmere.

"I will never forget all the kindness that was shown to us here in the Capitol," said Gloss, who followed his sister.

Brutus and Enobaria weren't a part of it. They were both just back for the fun and the killing, but the crowd still loved them.

"Is this legal?" asked Beetee, his voice low and nervous. "Have the creators of the Quarter Quell fully examined this idea. Surely something could be done about it, after all, the deal after you win the games is that you are never going to come back, is that right? Surely something could be done about it…"

I stood up and made my way to the front of the stage, where I Was received with loud cheering. I sat down in front of Caesar who had dyed his hair and eyebrows lavender to match his gown.

"Finnick Odair, everybody!" he cheered. I waved at the crowd and gave them my winning smile; the one many had fallen for. "So, Finnick, tell me something, how does it feel to be here again?"

"I have to admit… I'm not very happy about it," I said, which was a bit of an understatement.

"Oh, but Finnick, your last games, they were incredible, and you are one of the strongest contenders for these games. I have never met a more confident person than you! Surely you are not afraid of the arena?"

"Not at all, Caesar," I said. "I know I'm a strong tribute, but I'm not the only one…"

"You're right about that," he said. "But you're one of the favorites. Finnick, to this day you remain the tribute with the most sponsors in the history of the Hunger Games."

"I don't know… I think Katniss and Peeta might be after my spot," I said.

"Well… you had a good ten years of fame, right? There are plenty of women here in the audience who've made your acquaintance over the years… so, Finnick? You never met the right lady, huh?"

"I did," I said. "I'm glad I did."

"Oh, really? Can I get a name?" he asked.

"She knows who she is," I said simply. "In fact… I wrote her a poem, do you mind if I read it?"

"Oh, not at all, go ahead!" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"_When I am dead, my dearest," _I said, trying not to imagine Annie's horrified expression as she watched from back home. "_Sing no sad songs for me; Plant no roses at my head, Or a shady palm tree. Be the green grass above me, with showers and dew-drops wet; And if you will, remember. And if you will, forget." _I looked up at the crowd, who looked back at me, silently, listening intently to what I was saying. There was no cheering or clapping anymore, but this poem was not for them, so I looked straight into the camera lens, and shoved the wrinkled piece of paper I had been reading from into my pocket.

"_I will not see the shadows," _I recited by heart, "_I will not feel the rain; I will not hear the mockingjays,_ _sing on, as if in pain._ _And dreaming through the twilight_, _that does not rise or set, happily I may remember_, _and happily you may forget." _

That was the end of the poem, at least the one I had written back in my room after I had spoken to Annie, but it didn't feel quite complete. I had told Annie I'd return, and this poem was a goodbye, so I added. "I love you so much, my darling. You gave sense to my life…and if I make it out of here. I will make you my wife." I smiled at that, because that's what I had promised Annie. It was my way of reassuring her that I would return, but though it hadn't been intended for them, half the women in the crowd were crying, sobbing or fainting… so without another word, I stood up and walked back to my spot, all eyes on me.

"That was… beautiful," muttered Caesar, and I didn't make out the rest of what he said.

_Author's note: The poem is not written by me, I just altered it a little bit. The original is called "Song" by Christina Rossetti _


	66. We Will (Annie's POV)

**_Author's Note: HEy, guys, sorry it's been so long, I started school and have been very busy, but here's a new chapter. It's kind of short, but I need my Catching Fire book to continue with Finnick's POV since I want to make it accurate._

I told Finnick I was fine when we spoke on the phone… and honestly I was; I thought I was, but just hearing his voice again brought tears to my eyes. I could feel how much pain he was in, though he pretended to be ok. He couldn't be, not where he was, about to go back in the arena, the place that had featured in our nightmares so many nights.

I had been waiting all day for the interviews, I was very curious about why he would insist on me watching. Usually, if it were up to him he wouldn't want me to see even that.

I wondered around the day of the phone call and most of the day of the interview. I went to the beach and swam a lot, then I lay on the sand and then I went back into the water. I did anything to stay away from the Plaza, where the huge screens projected the games and interviews and other comments from the gamemakers all day long. I wanted to see Finnick, but not like that, not in the stupid golden net that showed all of his body, not like the Capitol liked to see him. I wanted to see my Finnick, so though it seemed pathetic, I sat alone at home and took out the photo albums Finnick had told me about.

There were a lot of pictures of us together, Finnick had gotten a camera a few years back as a present from one of his clients and it was one of the only gifts he had really used. There were a lot of pictures of a sleeping Finnick, because that was when he was the most beautiful… so peaceful and calm with his messy hair… except when the nightmares came, of course.

When the Panem seal and anthem appeared on the screen I put the album aside and looked at the show, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs. I sat through the career's interviews, and I was very much in agreement with Beetee, and then when Finnick finally came to the front of the stage, my heart went wild.

He looked ridiculous in that Capitol outfit, but he still managed to look stunning. His beauty, his eyes his hair, his soft pink lips, the made the scandalous suit seem dull.

He winked and waved and was his charming self, and the women went wild over him. It angered me… not because I could blame them for loving him, but because he was mine, and a lot of them had had him.

Then Caesar started talking about him and the Capitol girls and how he seemed to know a lot of them. He asked if he had found the right girl yet and Finnick said he had, which made me smile.

"In fact… I wrote a poem for her. Do you mind if I read it?" he said, smiling sheepishly. So that's why he had wanted me to watch… he had written something for me!

"_When I am dead, my dearest," _he began, which wasn't good at all. I felt both sad and angry at him because he had promised and this poem… he was saying goodbye! "_Sing no sad songs for me; Plant no roses at my head, Or a shady palm tree. Be the green grass above me, with showers and dew-drops wet; And if you will, remember. And if you will, forget." _I watched the screen, dumbstruck. He didn't want me to be sad, he didn't want me to mope, and he wanted me to forget. Like that was bloody possible!

"_I will not see the shadows," _he said, no longer reading from the paper. I was crying by this point because I didn't want to hear it, none of it… yet I couldn't bring myself to look away. I knew there was a chance Finn wouldn't return, and I would never forgive myself if I missed the last chance of looking at him, specially if he had written this beautiful poem for me. "_I will not feel the rain; I will not hear the mockingjays,_ _sing on, as if in pain._ _And dreaming through the twilight_, _that does not rise or set, happily I may remember_, _and happily you may forget."_

There he was talking once again about forgetting. I didn't think he understood just how desperately in love I was with him. He had no idea how much I needed him in my life. The few days apart we had spent already had been more full of pain and nightmares than they had been ever before.

That was the end of it, or so it seemed, but when I was about to stand up and walk out of the room, I heard his voice once more. "I love you so much, my darling. You gave sense to my life…and if I make it out of here. I will make you my wife."

_If _he made it out of there... I remembered that morning before the reaping; how he had promised that we would get married when he returned. I had believed him, I still wanted to, but I knew how dangerous it was to let my hopes up… it would be just too painful if Finnick didn't return.

However, his poem did give me some hope, he wouldn't have added that line at the end if he didn't truly believe that we would meet again, because Finnick… he was always trying to look after me, he had always been since the day we met at the beach. He had helped me with my mother and he had been my friend when nobody else had wanted to. He had stayed away from me when he thought it would benefit me, even though he couldn't have been more wrong. He stuck with me through my games and after that when I was completely insane… a burden, he had never left my side.

"We will get married," I said confidently, trying to reassure him… and myself.


	67. Take That!

When I gent back to my seat, I didn't pay much attention to what the other tributes were saying but I did hear Johanna questioning if something could be done, and that the Capitol never expected such a strong bond between the citizens and the victors. Seeder and Chaff droned about how powerful Snow was and that he could have changed the Quell if he wished but that he probably didn't think it was that important. As soon as Katniss stepped on stage, though, I snapped out of my daze, and focused all of my attention of her, because she was the cause of everything, she was the Capitol's favorite, but also, she was so incompetent in front of cameras that it could be hilarious.

The crowd was a wreck towards the end of the interviews, they had really learned to love us… not that I gave a crap about whether they suffered if we died, but I at least knew that they had feelings… in fact, the had begun to ask for a change. Their voices rang loud and clear. Their agonized cries begged President Snow to eliminate the Quell, and I had never felt so powerful. We victors had made the Capitol citizens stand up to Snow! I chuckled darkly and enjoyed the spectacle. Caesar had a lot of trouble quieting them down, but he finally managed, he always did.

"So Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Caesar.

Katniss' voice trembles as she speaks and she seems to be near tears. "Only that I'm so sorry that you won't get to be at my wedding… but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just… the most beautiful thing?"

I resist the urge to gag as she begins to spin around. I know those are all just words, and I am sure she wouldn't like any of them at her wedding but it just fills me with rage. She was not the only one who wanted to get married! She wasn't even in love! I still doubted her relationship with Peeta.

On her third turn, when Katniss' arms were raised over her head the bottom of her dress was engulfed by flames. I frowned in confusion, but did nothing but watched. The rest of the crowd seemed just as shocked and then after a second they began to scream. Katniss kept on turning and her dress was slowly consumed by fire. Silk and pearls fell on the stage, but instead of being burnt or left naked, she was covered in more cloth. Feathers, actually… the white dress had burned away only to reveal and exact replica, but black instead of white. The long, flowing sleeves had white patches on them, and then, as I saw her on the screen I realized what Cinna had done. She was a Mockingjay.

I was speechless by that point. I admired Cinna's cleverness but I knew he'd get in trouble. The Mockingjay from the pin Katniss had worn in her games had become the symbol of the rebellion… Snow was very aware of it, and Cinna had just earned himself a death sentence.

"Feathers," said Caesar. "You're like a bird."

"A Mockingjay, I think," she says, giving her wings a small flap. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's no the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!"

_The last one you'll take, _I thought as Cinna stood up and bowed. His face showed no emotion, though… he had to know what was going to happen to him, but he didn't seem to care. I could relate to that a little, I admired him.

The crowd burst into applause as Katniss walked back towards her seat. Peeta was already halfway to the stage when Katniss took a seat at the end on the row of chairs. I stared at her and then turned my attention to Peeta, who I was sure, had something planned. That boy was smarter than people gave him credit for.

Peeta began his interview wit ha few jokes and easy conversation. He was extremely charismatic, but with everything that was going on, nobody really cared about the burnt poultry humor, so Caesar quickly changed the topic.

He asked Peeta what he had felt like after the Quell had been announced and he answered with some cheesy comment about seeing Katniss so beautiful in the wedding gowns and then he went quiet. He seemed deep in thought and then he turned back to Caesar.

"Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?" I rolled my eyes. The crowd laughed half-heartedly.

"I feel quite certain of it."

"We're already married." Shut up! I knew it! I knew he was going to come up with a huge plot twist to earn sponsors. The crowd goes wild, and Caesar seemed very bewildered as well.

"But… how can that be?"

Peeta explained how their marriage was nothing official, and then he spoke about some cheesy tradition they had in their district. He said there was nobody there; they didn't invite anybody, not even their family (because I'm sure it didn't happen). HE said they didn't want to wait, and that they wouldn't have felt married without the toasting so they did it, and they felt more married than any piece of paper could make them.

"So this was before the Quell?" said Caesar.

"Of course before the Quell. I'm sure we'd never have done it after we knew," he sighed. "But who could've seen it coming? No one. We went though the Games, we were victors, everyone seemed so thrilled to see us together, and then out of nowhere – I mean, how could we anticipate a thing like that?"

"You couldn't, Peeta. As you say, no one could've. But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together," he said. _Yeah! At least you got to be happy for a bit! Before you got thrown in an arena to kill each other! Hoe fucking lucky! _

"I'm not glad," said Peeta. "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

"Surely a brief time is better than no time?" said Caesar bewildered.

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar," said Peeta bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby."

Of course.

The crowd went wild. There was screaming and sobbing, and people were accusing Snow of cruelty and injustice all over the place, and I grinned widely, and hoped nobody noticed how much I was enjoying that. Not that I didn't feel bad about Katniss' baby (if he really did exist) but the Capitol citizens were accusing Snow of barbarism, and that was something I had been waiting for my entire life!

Peeta returned to his seat as Caesar tried fruitlessly to calm the crowd. I took in the sight and imagined Snow's reaction. I grinned smugly and then the anthem began, blaring loudly through the speakers. I stood up and looked ahead at the crying audience. I felt Mag's wrinkled hand wrap around mine and I looked at her, then I realized that around me the other victors were holding hands, so I reached for Wiress' hand and held it tightly. We stood together, united in the stage and then the screens and the lights began to go out. Of course they wouldn't want anybody to see us… but it was too late.

I guided Mags towards the Training Center and Johanna caught up with me. "What the fuck just happened?" she shrieked.

"The beginning of the rebellion," I said. Jo, Mags and I tried to scramble into an elevator with Peeta and Katniss. I was anxious to speak to them, but we were shoved back by two peacekeepers and the doors closed.

"Watch it!" I yelled, stopping Mags from tumbling to the ground. Johanna, held my hand, as if to stop me from attacking them, but I wasn't so stupid. We crowded into another elevator and Haymitch quickly followed after us.

"Finnick," he said. "Katniss won't trust you tomorrow without this." He took off a golden bracelet and handed it to me. I looked at it and then at the shell bracelet Annie had given me as a token, but nodded.

"I'll see you in a few days, ok?" he asked. "Count the bread, ok? Remember everything we talked about?"

"Of course," I said. We reached the fourth floor and I stepped out with Mags. I looked at Johanna and at Haymitch and gave them a small nod before the doors closed. I put on the golden bracelet on my wrist and Mags gave me a quick hug.

"Rest, sweetie, you need your strength for tomorrow," she muttered. I kissed the top of her head, helped her to her room and then went to my own bed.


	68. I Kiss Peeta?

I went to bed, and though I was extremely tempted to call Annie, I knew I shouldn't. In a way I felt like this was my last chance to say goodbye… just in case, but we'd already talked, and I didn't think I could stand another goodbye.

I woke up the next morning to Celia's banging on my door. I let her in and sighed, her face was gloomy, and I knew how bad she was at goodbyes. We made our way to the hovercraft silently. They injected the tracker in my arm, and soon after we were arriving at the arena, so the windows all blacked out.

"You'll be awesome," she said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, turning Haymitch's golden bracelet around my wrist.

"What's that?" she asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Just a bracelet."

"What happened to Annie's bracelet?"

"What?"

"Finnick, I know a lot more about you than you think…"

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone."

"You know I wouldn't."

We got to the arena, and were led to our underground Launch Room. Celia examined the outfit that was hanging on a rack next to the couch, were I sat and drank two whole bottles of water.

"This is… interesting. You're going somewhere warm and humid probably." I looked at her and noticed the fitted, blue jumpsuit I was supposed to wear. I dressed in the undergarments, zipped up the suit and put on the purple, plastic belt around my waist. I saw myself in a mirror and then at Celia.

"You look great."

"Yeah, don't I always?" but the teasing, cocky tone of my voice was barely there anymore.

"Time to go, Finn," she said as the glass tube slid up to let me in.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'm sure of it."

The glass tube closed, and I was once again trapped, not only in the glass cylinder, but also in the arena, in the games, in Snow's games. The platform began to rise and I was engulfed by darkness, I felt a bit claustrophobic, I didn't like enclosed spaces.

As the platform began to reach the surface, I was blinded by the bright sunlight, and stunned by the familiar, cold feeling of the lapping waves covering my feet. I looked around and found myself surrounded by water. I left out a small involuntary laugh as I recognized the water and the white beach in the distance. There twelve spokes that separated two plates. There were two platforms between two spokes, and the sandy beach seemed to be surrounding us in a perfect circle.

After I had taken in the scenery, I looked around at the other tributes. Most of them seemed really confused and displeased, as the vast majority was probably unable to swim. The countdown continued and it was getting closer to zero. I crouched and prepared myself to jump off the platform.

There was a loud boom and I pushed off the metal plate, and dived flawlessly into the cold, salty water. I fell into the familiar pattern of breaths and arm strokes as I moved closer and closer to the cornucopia. I was there in less than a minute, and of course I was the first one there, however, I was surprised to see that Katniss was nearby, swimming towards me.

I quickly grabbed the first weapon that caught my eye, which was of course, a shinning trident, set up next to a net right at the mouth of the cornucopia, waiting for me. I grabbed those and brought my trident up and towards my head, waiting for Katniss. She took a bow and spotted me and I smiled a little, but in now way, relaxed my pose... they were the games after all, and I wouldn't be of much help if she killed me first.

"You can swim, too," I said. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

"We have a big bathtub," she answered.

"You must, you like the arena?"

"Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you," she said bitterly. I shrugged, thinking she was perhaps right, the odds were a lot in my favor, being from Four. We stared at each other for a moment, the tension was palpable, and then I grinned.

"Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" I was afraid for a moment that she'd shoot me with an arrow, but then we heard footsteps and she snaped, "Right!"

"Duck!" I yelled, and then sent my trident whizzing over her head, into the chest of the District Five man. I moved towards him to retrieve my trident. "Don't trust One and Two," I said. Brutus, and Enobaria were brutal, and Cashmere and Gloss were manipulative and vicious, I knew them very well.

She suggested we each took a side and I agreed. She ran off in the opposite direction, and I covered my side. "Anything useful?" I asked about the materials in the cornucopia.

"Weapons! Nothing but weapons!" she called. No food? Water? That was salt water that surrounded us; we wouldn't be able to drink it!

"Same here," I said. "Grab what you want and let's go!" I took some weapons from the pile and ran towards Katniss. She shot at Enobaria but she avoided the arrow, but Gloss got shot in the leg.

"Do something about that, would you?" I said, pointing to Brutus who was barreling towards us, using his purple belt as a shield. Katniss pierced the belt and the purple liquid covered his face, and then Brutus tumbled to the ground and submerged into the water. We heard a clanging of metal behind us and Katniss tells me we should clear out.

Brutus, and the other three careers had recovered and were digging around for weapons in the cornucopia. I'd have stayed and fought them, but we still had Mags and Peeta waiting for us.

Katniss started moving towards the edge and I followed, she started to remove the knives from her belt, and I knew what she'd do, rescue Peeta, but she needed to keep the "pregnant" façade for the camera.

"I'll get him," I said.

"I can," she insisted, but I had already dropped my weapons.

"Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition," I said, with an edge to my voice. "Cover me," I said, and dove into the water once again. I fetched Peeta and brought him back to the cornucopia with ease. I saw Mags, waddling towards us. Peeta greeted Katniss and kissed her.

"Hello, again. We've got allies."

"Yes," Katniss sighed. "Just as Haymitch intended."

"Remind me, did we make deals with anyone else?" he asked.

"Only Mags, I think," said Katniss, nodding towards her. Ideally, we would go on without Mags, as much as I loved her, she was old and slow.

"Well, I can't leave Mags behind," I exhaled. "She's one of the few people who actually likes me."

"I've got no problem with Mags," shrugged Katniss. "Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal."

"Katniss wanted her on the first day," said Peeta proudly.

"Katniss has remarkably good judgment," I smiled and reached into the water scoop Mags up.

"The belts, they bob," she mumbles, unintelligibly to everyone except myself.

"Look, she's right, someone figured it out," I said, pointing to Beetee, who was flailing around the waves, but managing to stay afloat. Katniss doesn't understand, so I explained. "The belts. They're flotation devices. I mean, you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning."

Katniss handed Peeta a sheath and a bow and Mags an awl as I slung my net on my back, and then Mags on top of it, held my trident tightly with my free hand. We ran towards the beach. Behind the pale sand, rose a mass of tall trees, a jungle. Peeta lead the way through the jungle, cutting through vines and dense vegetation.

It was a steep climb and the hot and humid

Weather was quite exhausting, but I wasn't really tired. I requested a rest after about a mile, since I knew Mags arms were tired from holding on for so long.

Katniss decided to climb a tree, to check up on the cornucopia, which I thought was a terrible idea, I didn't want her working too hard in front of the cameras, plus the bloodbath would make her more paranoid.

I sighed and raised a trident when I saw her climbing down. Katniss and I were more alike than she thought, or at least, she was very predictable, and I knew she didn't trust me.

"What's going down there, Katniss?" I asked. "Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed their weapons into the sea in defiance of the Capitol?"

"No," she said.

"No," I said. "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance. Except maybe Peeta." She knew what I meant, Peeta was the first, actually innocent victor I had met… if he ever killed anybody, it was for the sake of saving Katniss, and I suspected something exactly like that was going to happen during the Quell. That's why we couldn't let Peeta die either, because if he died, Katniss would turn her back on all of us, she liked working alone.

We eyed each other cautiously, I couldn't kill her, but I needed to make her believe that I could because she was definitely thinking of a way to end my life. Thankfully though, Peeta decided to step in between us.

"So how many are dead?" he asked.

"Hard to say," she snapped, willing him to move. "At least six, I think. And they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving. We need water," said Peeta.

"Better find some soon," I said, grateful for the change of subject. "We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight."

We decide to keep climbing, but we spot no stream of source of freshwater. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying not to trip on the tangled vines, and then I heard a sharp zapping sound. The force field, which Plutarch had already explained us about, flashed and for a moment, the sky above the arena was visible, but my vision was cut short when Peeta flew back towards us, and tackled Mags and Me to the ground.

I got off Mags and helped her sit before I noticed Katniss, crouched next to Peeta, calling his name, shaking him, trying to wake him up, futilely. She screamed his name and even slapped him, but Peeta was unresponsive, and that's when I reacted.

I set Mags against a tree and pushed Katniss out of the way. "Let me," I ordered. I had grown up my entire life, watching people perform CPR. I felt Peeta's neck for a pulse, but there was nothing, so I tilted his head back and pinched his nose.

"No!" yelled Katniss, throwing herself at me. I hit her chest and send her flying back, and I heard her unsheathe an arrow, but I just pinched his nose again and leaned down to blow air into his long. I began the methodical process and alternated between mouth to mouth and pumping his chest to start his house. Minutes dragged by, and I was beginning to give up, but then Peeta gasped and couched. I sat down, taking a deep breath as I watched him come back to life.

I watched as Katniss threw herself on him, Peeta opened his eyes and said "Careful, there's a force field up ahead." I rolled my eyes but smiled, Peeta was hard to disliked. He talked to Katniss, trying to reassure her probably, but she shrieked that he was dead, that his heart stopped! She began to sob, it was an awful sound, and she seemed to be losing control.

"It's okay," I said. "It's just her hormones… from the baby."

"No it's not-" she began to say. That damn girl needed to learn to take a hint, but another round of sobbing interrupted her speech, so she stopped arguing. She glared at me, which I really didn't understand. I had saved his life! I sighed and shook my head… Katniss was a strange girl, and I had no time to try to figure her out.


	69. Spile & Tree Rat

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I am really busy :(_

Peeta reassured me that he was ok and the he could move on, though Katniss insisted that he needed to rest. I thought he needed some rest as well, but as much as I wanted him to get better, I knew we had no food, water or protection where we were. Peeta understood this and said he could go on, as long as we moved slowly.

"Slowly would be better than not at all," I said, and then helped him to his feet. Katniss was still off to a side; getting herself together and wiping her tears with a piece of hanging moss Mags had found her. I was beginning to question if she was really pregnant, because I had never seen the Girl on Fire behave that way.

"I'll take the lead," she announced. Peeta tried to protest, but I cut him off.

"No, let her do it," I said. "You knew that force field was there didn't you? Right at the last second? You started to give a warning… " She nodded, "How did you know?" As I replayed the incident in my mind I remembered Katniss scream before Peeta hit the force field. I obviously knew about the force field, since it was such a huge part of our escape plan, but I wondered how Katniss could know about it.

"I don't know. It's almost as if I could hear it. Listen," she lied. Force fields were quiet, and there was something Katniss wasn't saying.

"I don't hear anything," said Peeta.

"Yes, it's like when the fence around the District Twelve is on, only much, much quieter." I paid close attention anyway, though I felt stupid after doing so, especially after she yelled, "There! Can't you hear it? It's coming from right where Peeta got shocked."

"I don't hear it either," I said. I dismissed her explanation, yet I still wanted her to look good for the sponsors, since she hadn't been acting very brave or rebellious at all. "But if you do, by all means, take the lead."

She then noticed that she could only hear from the ear the doctors had reconstructed after her games the previous year, so as she spoke nonsense, I fashioned a cane for Mags and a staff for Peeta, who was leaning casually against a tree.

We walked slowly, with Katniss in front, followed by Mags and Peeta. Katniss tossed nuts ahead of her every once in a while, and they fell to the ground, blackened and smoking. Every one Katniss threw, Mags picked up and put in her mouth. I shook my head and chuckled softly as she happily chewed the cooked nuts.

"Mags! Spit that out. It could be poisonous!" cried Katniss as she realized what Mags had been doing. She looked at me for support but I just burst out laughing. She had been eating tem for a long time and nothing had happened. Mags mumbled grumpily and liked her lips before popping another nut in her mouth.

"I guess we'll find out," I shrugged. We continued our hike, but after an hour of walking, Mags was beginning to limp, and Peeta was drenched in sweat. Katniss suggested we took a break while she climbed a tree and got a look from above. I agreed, for the sake of Mags and Peeta and watched her as she climbed.

The three of us sat against a tree. I sighed and laid down, my head on Mags' lap. She mumbled unintelligibly and stroked my hair soothingly. I smiled and looked up at her, and she gave me a small reassuring smile.

Katniss climbed down minutes later with a grim expression on her face. She explained to us that the arena was round and that the only water was the saltwater near the Cornucopia. We were all sweaty and thirsty, and the news was hard to hear. However, Peeta insisted that there must have been another source, so we made our way down the slope and continued to circle around, seeking water, getting more and more desperate for something to drink.

After hours of more pointless hiking, we decided to set camp. It was obvious to me that we weren't going to find water that easily, so Mags and I sat down and began to weave mas out of long blades of grass we found. We decided to settle near the force field so that we could use it as a weapon if anybody attempted to attack us.

Katniss decided to go out and search for water; the thirst was becoming intolerable, though Peeta wasn't very fond of the idea. It was slightly amusing to watch them trying to protect each other. They're final wish was to save the other's lives. After promising to not go very far, Katniss ventured into the jungle to hunt, and the three of us stayed behind, once again though I wasn't very happy with Katniss going alone either, my job was to protect her.

Mags and I were done with a mat by the time we heard the first canon. We all stopped what we were doing and we listened intently to the booming sounds. I counted eight canons. Eight victors who had already gone through arena hell, who had children and families… maybe wives and husbands waiting for them back home. I looked down at my ma and continued to weave without a word. Mags rested a frail hand on my shoulder, as if reading my thoughts and trying to console me._Please, not Johanna, _I prayed.

Mags and I made mat after mat until we had a pretty decent hut, complete with a floor and a roof, and grass bowls to hold the roasted nuts we had found. Katniss showed up later with a disgusting looking animal in her hand. "No, no water. It's out there though. He knew were it was," she said, answering our unspoken question. "He'd been drinking recently when I shot him out of a tree, but I couldn't find his source. I swear I covered every in of ground in a thirty-yard radius."

"Can we eat him?" asked Peeta. I scrunched my nose and looked at the rat thing. It didn't look that appetizing, but my stomach was growling and I was getting tired of the roasted nuts. We were pondering on a way to cook the meat without making a fire, when Peeta took a chunk of the meat, skewered it with a branch and tossed it to the force field. The meat flew back towards us, black on the outside, but well cooked and delicious on the inside. I laughed and patted him on the back as Katniss and Mags clapped, but then we were brought back to our reality… celebrating just wasn't an option in the arena.

We ate the strange animal, which we decided to call a tree rat, and sat in our hut. The sky grew dark and was then slightly illuminated by the moon. The four of us sat at the mouth of the hut and looked up at the sky when the anthem started playing. I wrapped an arm around Mags, who's sad was full of sorrow. She was one of the oldest victors and she knew nearly everybody who had come back to the arena.

The first projection was of the man form District Five that I had taken out with my trident. All the careers and of course, Mags and myself were alive. Next came the male morphling from six. Mags sighed sadly when his face appeared in the sky. She had told me about him once, and his district partner. They had been old friends of hers, but the Capitol life and the guilt and post-traumatic stress led them to consume morphling and then… they just couldn't live without it.

The next to appear were Cecilia and Woof from District Eight. I felt both shocked and relieved. That meant Johanna was alive, but Woof and Cecelia… we might not have been very close, but I knew Cecelia and her children, and she had been very nice to me when I had first won the games.

Both tributes from District Nine had died, though I only knew the girl, as well as the woman from 10. The last one was Seeder, whom I had grown very fond of in the last few years. Mags crawled back into the hut without a word, and she curled up on the mat and fell asleep. It had been the hardest for her, and I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Cecelia and the morphlings had been her friends for years. We all sat there; speechless… we might have sat there all night if it hadn't been for the arrival of the first silver parachute.

"Whose is it, do you think?" asked Katniss.

"No telling," I said. "Why don't we let Peeta claim it, since he died today?"

Peeta reached for the silver parachute, untied the package and pulled out a small metal hollow tube with a small curved downward lip on one end. We passed it around. "Can you fish with it?" Katniss asked Mags, who grunted and shook her head. We all examined it a few more times, until Katniss jabbed it into the dirt in frustration. She lay on the grass mat as Peeta massaged her shoulders. I smiled slightly at the memory of Annie doing the same thing to me after my returns from the Capitol. I sighed and practiced making knots with a string of the parachute. I tied and untied knots absentmindedly as I tried to figure out what the gift was.

"A spile!" yelled Katniss out of the blue, startling us all.

"What?" I asked, looking at her in confusion.

"It's a spile. Sort of like a faucet. You put it in a tree and sap comes out."

"Sap?" I asked, even more confused.

"To make syrup," said Peeta. "But there must be something else inside these trees."

_Water. _We all got up at once. I grabbed the spile and attempted to hammer it into a tree, but Katniss stopped me because I could have damaged it. Mags offered her awl and Peeta stabbed the tree with it. We both took turns making a big enough hole for the spile using the awl and some knives. Once it was done, Katniss carefully placed the metal tube in the hole we had made, and we all stood back, waiting impatiently.

The first drop of water splashed onto Mags' hand, and after adjusting the spile, we got a small stream of water flowing out of the tree. We took turn sticking out heads under the water and gulping thirstily, then splashing our faces with the water. We took one of the baskets I had woven and stored water in it.

After our need for water had been taken care of, we all realized we were exhausted. Peeta and Mags wouldn't be able to keep watch, so I offered to go first. I wasn't that tired, really, or more likely, I couldn't sleep, so I watched as Mags lay down on the mat, and Katniss a few feet away, next to Peeta.


End file.
